Life of a Guardian 2
by frostofsummer
Summary: This is the continuation of my Darkness series. It follows Pitch and Jack and their adventures as Guardians and family. Rated T for caution.
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to the next part of my series! If you haven't read my other stories you may want to go back and read them. Unless you like being dropped into the middle of something with no clue what's going on, in that case welcome! To my returning readers I welcome you. Be prepared to laugh, cry, gasp with disbelief as Pitch and Jack continue to discover what exactly Fate has in store for them and their family. Warning: bit of abuse in this chapter. Enjoy

* * *

(Unknown)

"…and they lived happily ever after."

Hazel eyes were wide with excitement, "Wow Tavin, you tell the best stories."

The teen laughed as he ran his hand through his black hair, "You're just trying to get me to tell you another one so that you don't have to go to sleep Raelin."

The little girl giggled, "Please Tavin."

Both children froze when their cabin shook as the front door was slammed open.

"Tavin! Why the hell are the dishes not finished!"

Green eyes danced with fear as a cruel voice echoed up the stairs, he glanced at the little girl who had pulled the covers over her head, "Raelin its ok."

"Where the hell are you! You good for nothing brat!"

"Tavin he's been drinking." The girl whimpered

"I want you guys to stay here ok?" Tavin spoke quickly when another little boy raced into the bedroom his black hair bobbing as he ran and latched onto the teen. Tavin smiled "No matter what you hear stay in here ok."

"Wallace is yelling really loud." the little boy began crying

"Justin, it will be ok." The boy smiled as he knelt in front of his siblings, he hugged them and got to his feet, "Now stay here." Tavin quickly closed the bedroom door, his heart clenching at the soft whimpers echoing as he turned to leave.

The stairs creaked as the teen quickly made his way down them to the living room where a large scowling man stood waiting for him, "He..hey Wallace."

"Where's the rest of you worthless maggots?" the man growled as he grabbed the teen by the arm

Tavin cringed at the pressure, "Raelin and Justin are already asleep." The teen reeled backwards when a fist slammed into his face.

"I thought I told you I wanted this house spick and span before I got home." The man sneered at the teen slowly getting to his feet

Tavin wiped the blood from his busted lip, "Sorry 'sir' but I just got finished with all the 'other' chores and haven't had ti…" a loud crack sounded as the teen was once again knocked to the floor

"Don't you give me lip maggot." The man's eyes glinted, "You're lucky I don't throw your ass out on the street." He laughed when the boy stumbled to his feet, "Now go make me something to eat, that's the only thing your bitch of a mother taught you how to do."

Green eyes flashed, "Don't call my mom that." Tavin cried out when the man grabbed him by his shirt. He was sure his bones shook when Wallace slammed him against the wall.

"Sabrina is dead," a smirk came to the man's cruel face when the teen's eyes filled with tears, "dead and gone."

Tavin slumped to the floor when the man dropped him

"Pick your ass up and go do as your father told you."

"You're not my dad." The boy spoke low as he used the wall to get up

"No I'm not." Wallace grinned, "But you damn well will listen to me."

Tavin fell to the floor again as the man slammed his foot into the back of his leg, he cried out when Wallace began kicking him. The teen curled in on himself, trying protect himself from the blows.

"Leave Tavin alone!"

Wallace glared at the two children at the top of the stairs, "Oh, so you two need a lesson on who's in charge too."

Tavin struggled to his feet, "Wallace don't you dare touch them!"

The man ignored him and began up the stairs, "Tavin I'll finish your lesson in a minute."

The room echoed with a yell

Wallace grunted as he was tackled sideways, a crash resounded as him and Tavin slammed into a table. "You little shit!"

"Run you two!" Tavin chocked when a hand tightened around his neck, he desperately struggled against the enraged man's hold. He was on the verge of blacking out when Wallace suddenly threw him across the room. The teen cried out as he hit the fireplace, he fell coughing to the floor.

Wallace sneered at the teen and then turned to go back up the stairs where the other two children had locked themselves in a bedroom.

"Leave them alone!" Tavin grabbed the jack o lantern that he and his siblings had carved earlier. Raelin had placed it near the fire saying that it needed to stay warm. The teen chunked it as hard as he could at the man.

Wallace grunted as the gourd slammed into his back, a rage filled him "Fine! I'll finish your lesson first!" Wallace turned and rushed back over to where the teen stood shaking in terror

Tavin grabbed the first thing he could find and swung it forward

A loud sickening sound resounded in the house

"Wha…" Wallace stared in disbelief at the iron poker that was now embedded into his chest. The man stumbled backwards, catching himself on a table.

Tavin stared up at him in horror, "I…did…I didn't mean to!" the boy began shaking as the man in front of him began coughing blood.

"You…little…brat…" the man snarled, with the last of his strength Wallace stumbled forward.

The teen ducked under the man's weak swing

A loud scream filled the air as Wallace lost his balance and fell into the flickering flames of the open fireplace.

Tavin filled with terror as he watched the flames begin to dance upon the man that had tormented him and his siblings for almost three years.

Wallace screamed again as the flames burned through his flesh and down to the bone, the man flailed wildly trying to get the flames off himself.

Burning coals scattered across the wooden floor from the man's thrashing. Within seconds fire began to run across the furniture, raging across the wooden floor and up the wooden rafters.

Tavin began coughing from the smoke that was quickly filling the entire room, the teen struggled through the growing smog, "Justin! Raelin! Fire!" he ran to the stairs

A moan and a snap filled the air, a scream ripped from the teen as a wooden beam fell from the fire revenged ceiling. The boy strained to get the heavy beam off himself, tears of pain fell as the fire burned across his back. Tavin's cries of agony filled the air as more of his home fell on top him.

_"Sam. Sam, wake up!"_

Crimson eyes shot open as the voice woke him from his dream. The teen filled with fear when he caught sight of the bright colored fairy hovering next to him, "Please don't hurt me!"

"Sam, calm down! No one is going to hurt you." Tooth was shocked by the boy's reaction to her.

The teen tried to move, but stopped when pain washed over him. He lay back panting from the sheer amount of it.

The fairy spoke gently as she grabbed a cup from the nightstand, "Here drink."

Sam glanced at her warily, "Who are you?"

"I am Toothiana, the Tooth Fairy."

"I know you now…" he grimaced, "Your fairies are constantly scolding me about the fact I encourage children to eat candy."

Tooth smiled as he slowly drank the water she held to his lips, "I'll have to speak with them."

Sam sighed as the liquid cool his throat, he whimpered slightly when he tried to shift his body.

"Don't move, you'll make that wound on your side start bleeding again."

Crimson eyes glanced down, he cringed as he caught sight of the white plaster casts that covered his legs. Tight bandages covered his entire torso and arms, a small red spot of crimson was starting to seep through where Bones had slammed the staff into his side.

"How's Jack today?" Sam glanced at Tooth who was flitting back to the bed with a fresh roll of gauze

"Jack is recovering nicely." The fairy giggled, "Though he swears he is going to go crazy if he has to spend another day in the bed

Sam sighed with relief as he sank back into the bed, he grinned, "At least he didn't have to have itchy casts on him."

Tooth smiled, "Well you may not have to wear them too much longer Sam. Iris is coming by soon to check on you."

The teen flinched when the fairy went to help him sit up

"Sam, I promise I'm not going to hurt you." Tooth spoke gently, Jack had explained to all of them how Sam had spent the last hundred years being beaten and hunted by other spirits.

"I…I know." The boy began to shake slightly, "It's just that…"

Tooth placed her hand on his shoulder, "Sweetie, it's ok, you are safe here." She spoke gently, "Now I have to change that bandage but I promise I will be as gentle as possible."

Crimson eyes filled with tears, he whimpered slightly as Tooth preceded to help him sit up. A cry escaped him as the bandage was unwrapped, the fabric pulling on the wound.

"Sorry Sam." The fairy spoke with sympathy, "I will get you something for the pain in a moment."

Sam clenched his teeth as the pain wound its way through him, "Moon that looks horrible." He shuddered as he caught sight of the wound that was slowly oozing red, the skin around the wound had turned an angry purple with spots of yellow, "Bet it will leave one wicked scar though."

Tooth laughed, knowing that Sam was trying to distract himself from the pain, "I'm sure it will."

Sam grinned, "Jack will be jealous."

"I'm sure he will." She spoke as she applying ointment to the wound. Tooth watched in sympathy as the boy shuddered again, obviously in extreme pain.

"Are…you almost…done?" the teen whimpered as the fairy wrapped the clean bandage around his torso.

Tooth nodded, "I am." She helped him lay back, "Now hold on I'm going to give you something for that pain." The fairy carefully pressed a button on the machine beside the bed

Sam glanced at the iv in his arm he watched the medicine as it flowed into his veins. "Man…that stuff…works…fast." He sank slightly as the medicine in the iv traveled further into his veins the teen's head bobbed then it fell to the side as he went out.

Tooth the Guardian gently positioned his head in a comfortable position. She then flitted around the bed checking the boy's other bandages.

"How is he?"

"Patrick? I thought you weren't coming back?" the fairy glanced at the Leprechaun as he walked into the room

"I just thought that I'd be able to make some money here." He smiled, "You know you guys may need to purchase more medical supplies."

Tooth smiled, she could see right through the spirit's ruse, "We're good right now but would you mind watching over Sam till Iris comes? I need to help my fairies get ready for Halloween Tooth Madness."

Patrick nodded as he pulled up a chair, "No problem, I know you're busy this time of year. What with all the candy and all." Mismatched eyes glanced at Sam, "Anything I need to tell Iris when she comes?"

"He woke up about ten minutes ago, I gave him water. The wound on his side was still bleeding a bit so I changed it. Then I gave him more medicine to help him sleep because of how much pain he was in."

Patrick nodded, "Yeah, Iris said that wound is going to take longer than all his other injuries to heal. Oh how's Jack by the way? I haven't had time to go see him yet."

Tooth giggled, "Jack is doing better, though he's mad that Pitch won't let him up yet."

Patrick laughed, "Jack might as well give up, Pitch won't budge when he thinks that it will affect someone's health.

Tooth sighed, "Yes, but Pitch is going to make himself sick if he doesn't let someone else take care of Jack."

Patrick chuckled, "Might as well forget that Tooth. Pitch is stubborn like that, hell he once stayed awake for a whole week solid just to make sure I got over the flu."

"The flu?" the fairy stared at him, "I thought you couldn't get sick, luck and all."

"I can if I was out of luck at the time." Patrick waved his hand, "Though that's story for another time."

Tooth chuckled, "You just don't want to talk about it."

"You know me too well!" he shouted to the fairy as she left the room. Patrick then settled into the chair to watch over the sleeping teen till his wife got there.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys thought :) As with all my stories this will start slow, then will pick up speed. Till Next Time.


	2. The Cat's out of the Bag

Thank you guys for your reviews! I look forward to them like Christmas ;) Thank you guys so much for your thoughts and prayers, my grandfather was allowed to leave the hospital this morning. Disclaimer: I own my characters and the story not Dreamworks characters. Enjoy

* * *

(At Jamie's house)

Darkness sat on the porch steps, he stared up at the sliver of moon that could be seen amongst the thickening clouds. He sighed, "Look I know I'm not the purest of souls, hell I'm not even sure you can consider the blackness in me a soul. But…I promise I don't mean your family any harm." silver flames flickered in the night.

_"What Silver Eyes doing?"_

Darkness glanced up to see a white wolf trotting into the yard, "Just talking to Chand. Thought it would be a good idea to let him know I'm here."

Cazador sat on his haunches and cocked his head, "_Why?"_

"Well, considering I basically murdered millions of people and thousands of spirits. Tormented his son for centuries and kidnapped his other children. I figured he'll kill me when he comes down in a few days if I didn't try to talk him before hand."

_"Silver Eyes not bad."_

Darkness looked at him in surprise, "Come again?"

_"Master made Silver Eyes into bad spirit."_ The boy spoke as he shifted to his human form and sat beside the puppet, "Silver Eyes no had choice."

"But I did have a choice Cazador." Darkness hung his head, "I wanted people to suffer, to suffer like I had. To feel the sheer hopelessness of being at someone else's mercy."

Cazador watched the spirit place his head into his hands, "Maybe so." The boy shrugged, "But what Silver Eyes doing now?"

"What?" silver flames flickered as he glanced at the grinning teen

"Silver Eyes try to change. Silver Eyes save Small Boy from Large Man. Silver Eyes save Boy with Stick from Flame Spirits." Cazador grinned, "Silver Eyes even save Cazador."

Darkness grinned, "I only did that because I didn't want Jamie to lose his dog."

Cazador growled slightly, though it wasn't in anger, "Cazador no dog."

"I was joking Cazador." Darkness laughed, he sighed, "I am trying change. I'm just not sure if it will be enough to make up for everything I've done."

"Tribe Elder say, 'Today ends, tomorrow begins. It no can go other way.'" Cazador smiled at Darkness's look of confusion, "Him mean no can change way things are."

"Then why didn't he just say that?" Darkness smiled

Cazador laughed, "Tribe Elder not all there. Him kicked in head by Fur Beast."

Darkness glanced at Cazador to see if the boy was joking, he shook his head when he saw that the boy wasn't, "Sounds like an interesting person."

Cazador bobbed his head, "Oh yes, Tribe Elder was great story weaver."

"I bet." Darkness laughed

"Just like Tribe Elder say, Silver Eyes need let go of YesterMoon." Cazador smiled, "Start new, like Cazador."

Darkness grinned, "Thanks Cazador, I needed that." He glanced at the moon that was covered now by the clouds, "And perhaps by keeping safe the very ones I have tried to kill I can begin to atone for my sins."

Cazador smiled, "Cazador happy help." The boy brightened, "Silver Eyes want play Brothers of Smash?"

Darkness glanced at him, "Everyone is asleep Cazador…"

"We turn sound off." The boy pleaded

"Fine." Darkness grinned, "But if I win you have to distract Sophie so she leaves me alone tomorrow."

Cazador cocked his head, he nodded, "Ok, if Silver Eyes win Cazador watch Small Girl tomorrow." The boy grinned, "But if Cazador win Silver Eyes must watch Cazador's favorite movie."

"Agreed." The puppet nodded as they started into the house, "Though I still don't know exactly how good a movie called Homeward Bound could be."

* * *

(At the Pole)

Golden eyes shot open, Pitch immediately sat up in the chair he had nodded off in. He checked the winter spirit that was still asleep. He smiled, his brother looked much better. The frost had rescinded and taken the bruises with it. However the blackened bruise had not disappeared from the boy's pale chest. Pitch carefully placed his hand to Jack's chest, he could feel an intense heat from the bruise, he started when the teen stirred, "Hey Jack, how you feeling?"

"I'm a little thirsty." The winter spirit coughed slightly, cringing as the action caused his chest to hurt

"Here," Pitch reached and grabbed a glass from the nightstand

Jack took it from him, the winter spirit drank the desired liquid with gusto. The muscles in his throat constricting rapidly as he downed the entire thing in a single gulp.

Pitch watched him in concern, "Jack, are you ok?"

"I was just 'really' thirsty." The teen grinned and handed Pitch back the empty glass.

_"I wonder if this has something to do with the burn Ragnarök mentioned?"_ Pitch thought as he set the glass down. He had noticed how much water the boy had been craving lately, to the point where he had drank almost four pitchers of water just the other day alone. To Jack he simply smiled, "I can see that."

Jack sighed, he pulled himself up to a sitting position and scooted back against the headboard, "Can I try to fix my staff some more?"

Pitch sighed, he had placed the winter spirit's broken staff out in the snow. Over the course of the week whenever Jack felt like it Pitch would bring the pieces to him and the winter spirit would attempt to mend the broken relic. It was slow going, so far the boy had only the energy to fix about three fourths of his beloved staff.

"It's really late Jack..." he sighed when blue eyes widened into the 'look' "Fine." The man started to leave

Jack smiled, "Can I go with you this time?" he continued when Pitch glanced back at him, the clear 'no' expression etched on his face "Come on Pitch, if I have to stare at these walls for one more second I think I'm going to go insane!" the winter spirit waved his arms above his head.

"Fine." Pitch sighed

The teen fist pumped, "Sweet!" he cringed slightly as he swung his legs over the side of the bed.

Pitch narrowed his eyes at the healing gashes that could still be seen around his sibling's ankles and legs where Bones had wrapped the barbed wire. "Now are you sure you feel up to this?"

Blue eyes rolled, "Pitch, I've got to fix my staff."

"I understand Jack. I just don't want you to push yourself." Pitch smiled as he helped Jack stand and walk into the hall.

"I won't Pitch." Jack smirked suddenly, "Hey did you hide those pictures you took of Darkness yesterday?"

Pitch chuckled, "Of course, they are prime blackmail material."

"So how angry was Darkness about those pictures?" Jack smirked suddenly as he leaned on his brother slightly as they walked

Pitch laughed, "He threatened to tear my eyes out in my sleep."

Jack laughed, "I'm surprised he let Sophie put the dress on him in the first place."

The Nightmare King chuckled, "Darkness really didn't have a choice in the matter. As a puppet he's basically defenseless."

Jack shook his head as his brother laughed, "You are enjoying his predicament way too much."

"Of course I am." Pitch grinned as he pushed the door to the outside open

The winter spirit immediately inhaled the freezing night air, "I have soooo missed this!"

Pitch startled when Jack rushed forward and dove head first into the foot of snow, he rolled his eyes, "Seriously Jack?"

Jack popped his head up out of the snow, reminding Pitch of a meerkat, "What? You're just mad old man because you have no idea how to have any fun."

Golden eyes rolled, "Jack it's late…"

"Oh fine." Jack stopped rolling in powder.

Pitch watched his brother's demeanor shift to sadness as the winter spirit walked over to the pile of snow that held his staff. The Nightmare King winced at the fear of failure rippling from the teen as he dug the broken pieces out.

"Moon, Bones did a number on it didn't he Pitch?" the winter spirit whimpered as he picked up two charred pieces of his beloved relic

"He did, but you can fix it Jack." Pitch knelt beside his brother, placing his hand on the teen's shoulder

The winter spirit closed his eyes, his hands trembling as he laid all the pieces out. The teen picked up the piece he had been working on and another broken piece. He took a breath and concentrated on the task at hand.

Pitch watched as the cracks in the staff began to shine bright blue, he frowned when the teen began to shake violently. "Ok Jack that's enough, you can try again tomorrow."

"N..no..no." Jack shook his head, his face scrunching in pain as he continued trying to get the two pieces to stay together.

"Jack enough…" Pitch started to grab the staff when he caught sight of a trickle of crimson running from the corner of the teen's mouth

"I can do this Pitch!" Jack screamed as a sudden surge of power flowed through him

Pitch was knocked back by the explosion of energy, "Jack are you all right!" he got up and knelt beside his brother that was laying curled on his side

"I…m fine." The boy shook his head, "Where did that come from?"

"Ragnarök…"

"Who?" Jack grimaced as he sat up

"He's a…" Pitch was interrupted by a sudden whoop from Jack

"Look it's fixed!" the winter spirit held his half fixed staff with trembling hands, "Pitch…it's almost completely fixed."

_"Thanks Ragnarök."_ Pitch sent a silent thank you to the spirit he knew had given Jack the burst of power, "I see that Jack."

The winter spirit quickly covered the staff and the few remaining pieces in the snow. Jack winced as he stood on shaky limbs, "Can I go see Jamie tomorrow?"

Pitch thought for moment, it would be good for the teen to get out of the Pole. He nodded, "Sure." He laughed when Jack fist pumped.

"Maybe Sam will want to go too." The winter spirit grew excited at the thought

Pitch frowned slightly as he thought about the poor teen. Sam had recovered faster than Jack, and had been allowed to get up and about sooner.

The teen preferred however to stay hidden in the infirmary room, avoiding all others except for Jack, Patrick and himself. Pitch sighed, he had known that it would hard to help the teen but he was becoming more and more concerned about the spirit each day. The people the teen trusted could literally be counted on one hand.

Pitch was jerked from his thought as a scream filled the air, the Nightmare King nearly fell as not one but two spikes of fear slammed into him.

"Pitch was that a scream?" Jack glanced down the hall where the sound had come from

"Yes, it sounded like Patrick." Pitch gasped a bit as he grabbed the wall to keep from falling, he gathered himself and rushed forward. He burst into the room, "Patrick are yo…" he stopped short at the sight before him

The Leprechaun was up against the far wall, his face full of fear. He was pointing a shaking finger at something on the floor. "There it is Pitch! Get it!"

Pitch followed his friends pointing, there on the hardwood floor a coal black kitten was puffed up trying to make itself as big as possible. Tiny little spiting sounds emitted from it, followed by the lashing of its puffy tail. "It's a kitten Patrick." He rolled his eyes as the kitten turned and fled under the nightstand

Patrick glared at him, "It's a cat! And it was in my lap."

Jack sighed and got on his hands and knees while Pitch was trying get his friend to calm down, "Hey there little fellow, how'd you get in here." The winter spirit spoke gently as he felt around under the nightstand. "It's ok little guy I'm not going to hurt you." he pulled the kitten out, holding it under its tiny armpits. "Wait...a minute." Blue eyes stared into the kitten's bright crimson ones, "Sam?"

* * *

Cliff! Please review and let me know what you thought. I love hearing from you guys. Oh my friend has finished Sam! (Yeah!) Check out my devientart page (search frostofsummer) to see him. (colored ones have bio) Please let me know what you think if the picture (my friend draws for cookies and comments) Till Next Time


	3. The Cat's out of the Bag 2

Hey guys thank you for your reviews ;) I love hearing from you. I had a lot of fun with this chapter :) Enjoy

* * *

(At the Pole)

"It's a damn kitten Patrick!" Pitch was glaring at his friend who was sitting as far from them as possible. "Do you realize how painful it was to be hit by that much fear at once?"

Patrick didn't take his eyes off the kitten, who was currently batting at Jack's fingers, "Sorry Pitch. I couldn't help it. One minute I was sleeping and the next that 'thing' pounced on me." The man waved his hands towards the feline

The kitten glanced at the Leprechaun, "Mew." A loud cry came from him, then he buried his head into Jack's hoodie

"Patrick you're scaring Sam." Jack glared

"Don't name it Jack." The Leprechaun spoke quickly, "Once you name it you'll want to keep it."

Jack shook his head, "You don't understand this is Sam."

Pitch glanced as the kitten jumped from Jack's lap, "Are you sure Jack?" the Nightmare King watched the kitten stalk the winter spirit's toes as the boy moved them

"Yeah, he changes into a kitten whenever he gets super scared." Jack grinned when the kitten pounced on his foot

"Is that a part of his power he gained when he was turned into a spirit?" Pitch had to chuckle when the kitten let out a tiny squeak when Jack used his foot to roll him over

"Not exactly." Jack made a face "Sam once told me that a kitten's soul was grafted to his only a few days before he managed to escape." The winter spirit watched as the kitten lost interest in his feet and began pouncing around on the floor, "At the time I really had no idea what he was talking about. And Sam didn't want to elaborate on it so I didn't think much about it."

"Hmmm, if Sam escaped with such a new graft..." Pitch rubbed his chin in thought, "Does Sam know who he is when he changes." Pitch gently picked the kitten up who had pounced on imaginary things across the floor over to him

"Ummmm, not at first. It takes a few hours before he does." The winter spirit glanced at Pitch, "Why is that? I mean, Cazador is able to change at will and remember who he is the moment he changes. Why can't Sam?"

"Sam never received the training to make it to where his soul is the dominate one when he changes." Pitch spoke quietly as he began to stroke the kitten's back, golden eyes narrowed at the slight scar that ran across the kitten's back. "Kazim was in charge of the training…" golden eyes glanced down at Sam, "In a way it's a good thing he escaped before he was subjected to that spirit's idea of training."

Jack watched his brother's face fill with emotion, he could tell that Pitch was remembering his time with Death and whoever this Kazim spirit was. He quickly changed the subject, "Hey Patrick are you going to help watch Sam till he changes back?"

"How long will he be like this?" Patrick glared at the kitten who was purring contently as Pitch gently pet him

Jack frowned, "Not sure." He smirked when the kitten jumped from Pitch's lap and raced quickly over to Patrick.

The Leprechaun let out a very undignified yelp and used his foot to push the kitten away from him.

Sam simply rolled over with the push, a squeak escaping him. He then preceded to pounce on the offending shoe.

Pitch grinned as Patrick stiffened as the kitten began chewing on his shoe laces, "Aww he likes you Patrick."

"Th…the feeling…is mutual." The spirit didn't move as Sam began climbing up his pants leg, trying to reach the man's lap. "Pitch please, just get him off me….I beg you….I can't…."

Pitch rolled his eyes at the fear rolling off his friend, "Jack get Sam before Patrick has a heart attack."

Crimson eyes stared at the winter spirit that walked over to him, "Mew." He batted at the teen's hand as the boy tried to get him. He didn't want to leave the tall human, he was warm. A huff escaped him when the spirit picked him up anyway, "Merft." He glared at the boy letting him know that he did not approve of the move

"Come on Sam don't be like that." The winter spirit laughed at the kitten's expression of annoyance as they sat back into the chair

The kitten resigned himself to being with the teen, he immediately curled up against the boy's stomach and began purring.

Pitch glanced at Patrick, "How can you be afraid of 'that'?"

Patrick made a face, "Easy, the thing is a demon in a tiny fur coat."

Jack started to retort when a growl echoed from the kitten's stomach, "Are you hungry Sam?"

Crimson eyes stared up at Jack, an excited chirp escaped him. Maybe this cold human wasn't so bad after all.

"Yes, go take the monster and feed it." Patrick motioned to the door

Pitch sighed as Jack quickly left, he then glared at Patrick

"What?" the Leprechaun was confused by his friends anger

"That is Sam. And you have no idea how much of this he will remember." The Nightmare King's voice held an edge to it, "That boy has been through hell Patrick. Literal hell, and you hating him is likely to traumatize him even more."

"I… I didn't think about it like that." Patrick sighed, "You're right Pitch. I'll try, but only him no other got it?" the Leprechaun glared, "I don't need a repeat of your attempt to 'cure' me of my fear of cats."

Pitch grinned, revealing his teeth "Awww come on Patrick you know that was good for you."

"Oh yes, finding hundreds of sand cats throughout my home was 'exactly' what I needed for my fear." Patrick rolled his eyes as Pitch laughed

* * *

(In the Kitchen)

"What do kittens eat?" the winter spirit asked out loud as he rummaged through the fridge

"Mew?" the kitten cocked his head as he watched the boy from the kitchen floor, then he caught sight of something waving slightly above him

"Milk, maybe?" Jack startled when frantic mewling filled the air, "Oh Sam." The winter spirit chuckled slightly at the kitten who was currently struggling to get free of the table cloth that he had pulled off onto himself.

Crimson eyes stared up at Jack as the cloth was pulled off him, "Chirrup?"

Jack laughed as he picked up the kitten, "Sam you have to be more careful."

"Merp." The kitten glanced at him, cocking his head not really understanding what the boy was saying

"Jack, does Pitch know you are up?"

The winter spirit turned as North came into the room, "Yeah he does North. I was just looking for some food for Sam."

North looked around, "Where is Sam?"

"Ummm, North. Met Sam" the winter spirit glanced at the kitten who was watching North with curiosity. He handed the kitten to the surprised spirit.

North held the kitten awkwardly, carful to not hurt him since his hands were as big as the small creature. "Jack, tell me is joke?"

"Sorry North." The teen laughed as the kitten started batting at North's beard, "Something must have scared him. So he changed in a kitten."

"Is it like when Cazador changes?" North placed the kitten on the counter, watching as he began exploring

"Umm not exactly, Sam doesn't remember who he is for the first hour or so." Jack grinned, "And even then it takes him a few days to change back, in fact it took four last time." He laughed, "Which makes for great blackmail material. Reminds me, do you have a camera?"

North chuckled, "No I am sorry." He watched the kitten knock over a box of cereal, "But you need to keep eye on him. Such a small kitten in Pole… he will get stepped on. I have enough trouble not stepping on elves."

"I'll watch him North." Jack grinned

"Really?" North pointed to the counter

"Sam no!" the winter spirit scrambled to grab the kitten who had discovered the cord of the microwave and was currently chewing on it.

"Mewt." Crimson eyes glared up at Jack, angry that he had been denied his new chew string

"He's just hungry." Jack sighed, "Not really sure what to get for him though."

North laughed, "Here. Kittens like fish." He went to a cabinet and pulled a can of sardines from it, "I have plenty, no one likes these."

Sam chirped as the spirit prepared a dish for him, crimson eyes filled with anticipation as the spirit laid the plate on the floor.

The winter spirit placed the kitten on the floor "Wow, he was hungry." Jack watched amazed as the kitten began devouring the food as if it were going out of style. He chuckled at the tiny chirrups Sam emitted every few seconds.

"Yes, and once he eats he will sleep for rest of night." North laughed, "Best thing about kittens. They do three things: explore, eat, sleep and in that order."

Jack laughed, "Perfect."

"Just watch him." North spoke as Jack picked up the now very content kitten

"I will." The winter spirit grinned and raced out of the room and down the hall. He went to the infirmary room, "Here," he placed the kitten on the bed, "Pitch said that I only have to stay in here one more night."

Sam began exploring the bed, not really paying attention to the teen. Being too interested in his new surroundings. So enthused with his exploring he didn't notice that Jack had left, till he looked up and saw that he was alone. Crimson eyes filled with fear, he didn't like being alone he wanted those humans he had just been with.

Frantic mews echoed as Sam began trying to find the one that had brought him to the room. Glass shattered to the floor as the kitten jumped to the nightstand and knocked over the empty glass that had been there. The sound of course scared Sam even more, so with a quick pounce he jumped from the nightstand and raced across the floor looking for somewhere higher he could get.

The large dresser seemed to be the logical choice, so that's exactly what he did. With much effort the kitten managed to get to the top of the dresser. Once on top crimson eyes caught sight of the small round sphere. He cautiously stalked over to it, with a tentive swat the kitten hit the glass. He jumped back when it bobbled sideways, then righted itself. Sam filled with excitement, this would be a fun game to play till the human got back.

* * *

(Back with Pitch)

"I will not hold it." Patrick was saying as Jack walked in

"Hold what?" the winter spirit asked as Pitch rolled his eyes

"I am explaining to Patrick what he must do when taking care of Sam." Pitch grinned, "This is my idea of an 'intervention'. It isn't healthy to have a fear of something based solely off superstition."

"Is that why your afraid of cats Patrick?" Jack chuckled at the thought

"Hey, cats are evil little demons that suck out your soul at night." The Leprechaun waved his hands dramatically, "Especially the black ones, they report to Death herself."

"I spent centuries with Death, never saw any." Pitch spoke matter of factly, he glanced at Jack, "Jack…where is Sam?"

"Oh, I put him in the infirmary and then I came to get you. He's fine." Jack grinned

Pitch started to speak when he felt a tiny spike of fear, "Really? Well I have you know that he is scared half to death at the moment."

"What's wrong?" Jack hurried after Pitch who walked out of the room towards the infirmary

"Seems that even as a kitten Sam doesn't like to be alone." Pitch shook his head, "That must mean that Sam's soul is leaking back into dominance."

"That's good, I…" Jack was interrupted by a loud crash coming from the room ahead of them.

Both spirit looked at each other, then ran to the room. They arrived just in time to see the globe shatter on the floor, a swirling portal, and then the black blur as Sam was pulled into the light.

"Oh crap!" Jack rushed forward only to have the portal close seconds before he reached it. The winter spirit stared in disbelief at the empty space before him.

* * *

Please review and let me know what thought ;) Much of Sam's antics are inspired by my own kitten. Hope you all had a great Thanksgiving :) Till Next Time


	4. The Cat's out of the Bag 3

Hey guys thank you for all the reviews :) I look forward to hearing what you think of the story. Your review keep me updating as fast as I do. Anyway, I had fun with this chapter I promise that the story is about to hit a rough patch (so enjoy the lightheartedness while you can *insert maniacal laughter here*) Enjoy

* * *

(At the Pole)

"We have to find him Pitch!" Jack was frantic as he followed his brother, "If Sam regains control while he's away he'll think we kicked him out!"

"Look Jack, just calm down. We'll find him ok." Pitch smiled trying to calm his brother down.

Jack was confused when they walked towards the Globe Room, "Why are we going to the Globe Room Pitch?"

"I am going to use the Globe to find Sam." The Nightmare King smirked at his brother's expression, "Fear can be felt through the globe just the same as belief."

Blue eyes widened with realization, "So you can use Sam's fear to find him."

Pitch nodded, "It may take a bit of searching, since he is not fully human at the moment. But it is the best chance we have to find him."

North nodded as they came into the room, "Ok Pitch, Globe is ready."

Jack watched as his brother took a breath and walked up to the Globe, "Pitch how…"

"Shhh, I need to concentrate Jack." Pitch grimaced as he placed his palm to the Globe.

North and Jack watched as black tendrils wove their way around Pitch's arm and began to swirl around him.

A look of pain came over Pitch's face, he closed his eyes as fear welled within him from every corner of the globe. He could feel all of it, from the tiniest fear to the sheerest terror.

"Pitch…are you ok?" Jack asked as his brother's face twisted again with pain

"It's just that this much fear is a bit…overwhelming." Golden eyes closed as he searched for the faint fear he knew as Sam's.

"Pitch!" Jack cried as when an explosion suddenly rocked the room, sending Pitch careening through the air. A loud thud echoed as he slammed into the mantel of the fireplace. "Pitch are you ok?" the winter spirit and North both rushed over to the dazed Nightmare King's side.

Golden eyes were a bit glassy as Pitch shook his head, "Yeah, I'm fine." He grimaced as North helped him up, "Just found a really big pocket of fear over Kione Valley."

"Was it Sam?"

Pitch shook his head, "No, it was several spirits." His face became thoughtful, "I…" he stopped when Patrick came into the room, "About time you came in here."

"What, I was heading to the kitchen for a nighttime snack." Patrick looked around, "Is the furball with you?"

"No." Pitch glared at his friend, "In fact he's lost and we need to find him."

Patrick's eyes widened in fear, "He's somewhere in the Pole!" he looked around in panic certain that the kitten was going to pounce on him.

"No, he knocked over a globe and is now Moon knows where." Pitch growled as he rubbed his hand, which had a slight burn from the tendrils of fear he had absorbed, "I am trying to use the Globe to find him but it's not going that good."

"Do you think you can help Patrick?" blue eyes pleaded with the Leprechaun, "I bet Sam is really scared right now."

Patrick sighed, "Oh all right." He glanced at North, "This thing isn't made of glass is it?"

"I am to be insulted." North huffed, "It is made of finest material, would take mountain troll stomping on twenty times to break."

A grin came to Patrick's face, "Perfect." He quickly pulled his coin out of his pocket

The three spirit's watched as Patrick whispered to the coin, a bright golden aura began to swirl around it.

"Wait Patrick…you not about to do what I think you are?" Pitch stepped forward to stop him but was too late.

With a yell Patrick heaved the coin at the Globe, a flash of gold exploded into room. Causing everyone to have to shield their eyes. When the light cleared they stared in disbelief at the coin now embedded in the Globe.

"Patrick what have you done!" North's angry shout filled the air, "There is coin stuck in Globe!"

"Calm down North." Patrick grinned, "I simply had it find the area Sam's in." he started over to the Globe

Pitch frowned when Patrick staggered in his step, then fall to one knee, "Patrick you idiot how much of your Luck did you use for that little trick?"

Patrick forced a grin, his breathing becoming heavy, "Let's just say I'm not going on any deals for a month or so." He smirked as Pitch helped him up

"Guys, you are not going to believe this." Jack interrupted them as he stared at the coin

"Where is he Jack?" Pitch asked as he glanced at his brother as the teen yanked Patrick's coin out. He rolled his eyes when a soft sob echoed from North because of the small hole now in the Glove.

"He's somewhere in Burgess." Jack raced over to Pitch, "How in the world did he wind up there?"

"We can figure that out later." Patrick grimaced slightly, "But you need to find him before he gets hit by a car."

"Gee you are so great with kids Patrick." Pitch growled when Jack's face filled with fear

"Oh gods Patrick you're right!" Jack grabbed Pitch by the hand, "We have to hurry."

Pitch nodded, he quickly pulled the two of them into the shadows. Within minutes they emerged in the sleeping town of Burgess.

"Ok, you check the northern part of town and I'll check the southern part." Jack spoke quickly as he raced down the sidewalk, not even paying attention to the cold rain that was pouring down on him.

Pitch sighed as his brother took off, "That boy never stops to think." The spirit then sank into the shadows to avoid the rain as he searched the alleys for any sign of the kitten.

* * *

(At Jamie's)

Fear, pain, loneliness. Darkness sat up with a gasp as these emotions slammed into him, silver flames flickered in the dark living room as he glanced around for the owner of such fear. He sighed when he realized that it was coming from somewhere outside. Darkness could hear the soft drumming of rain as it hit the roof of the house, "Guess I'd better go check it out."

The puppet swung his legs over the couch and started to the door, upon opening the door he was hit with the fear again so hard it almost knocked him over, "Dear Moon where is that coming from?"

"Mew…"

Silver flames glanced up at the noise, "Holy crap, how'd you get so high?" the puppet stared in disbelief at the obsidian kitten staring down at him from the very top of the tree.

"Merw." The kitten began crying again, its crimson eyes pleading for rescue

"Can't you get down?" Darkness sighed when the kitten simply continued crying, "You're going to make me come get you aren't you?" the puppet sighed and walked off the porch into the freezing October rain.

"Mert!"

"Hold your whiskers I'm coming as fast as I can." Darkness grumbled as the kitten began crying louder. The puppet closed his eyes, spikes shot from the soles of his feet and palms of his hands, "And here I thought North was crazy for putting these things in." he laughed as he began climbing the tree.

After a few minutes of climbing Darkness reached the branch that the kitten was hanging onto for dear life.

"All right little guy. You're going to have to meet me half-way here." Silver flames flickered when the branch popped

Crimson eyes stared at him, "Mew!" the kitten didn't budge, frozen in place by his fear.

Darkness sighed, "Curse my bleeding soul." he shook his head when the kitten continued to cry. The puppet cautiously scooted across the slick branch to where the kitten was, "Gotcha!" he grabbed the feline and held him close to his chest. Darkness was surprised when the kitten stopped crying immediately and began purring.

With a little difficulty the puppet managed to get back down to solid ground, he quickly hurried back into the house with the rain soaked kitten in tow. He quickly went into the living room and turned on the light. "No wonder you were crying so." The puppet cringed as he caught sight of the small feline in his arms.

Obsidian fur was matted with mud and grim. A flow of crimson blood could be seen oozing from the felines side just under his ribs. The kitten moaned slightly when Darkness touched the area around the wound.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up." Darkness spoke gently as he carried the kitten up the stairs and to the bathroom.

Crimson eyes stared up at the creature holding him when he turned on water in the large bowl, "Mew?"

"Sorry buddy but I need to get that dirt off you first." Darkness smiled sympathetically at the look of panic in the kitten's eyes.

"Pssft!" the kitten hissed and batted at Darkness as the spirit lowered him into the warm water.

"Just hold still." Darkness grumbled as he held the squirming kitten, he gently used a rag to remove the mud and grim. "This will be all over in a second."

Crimson eyes fell, obsidian ears drooped in defeat.

Darkness was surprised when the kitten went limp, as if he had resigned himself to his fate. "It's not that bad." The puppet gently used a rag to remove the mud and grim from the kitten's fur.

"Merf." Crimson eyes closed slightly as Darkness poured clean water over him, rinsing the soap from his fur. "Mew." A plaintiff cry echoed as he begged the spirit to get him out of the water.

"I'm hurrying." Darkness grinned as he turned from the tub and went over to where the towels were kept.

"Mew!" the kitten began crying franticly when he was left.

Darkness gasped when waves of fear hit into him, he glanced at the kitten desperately trying to get out of the tub, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were human." The puppet shook his head as he picked the kitten up and wrapped him in the towel, "I swear that emotion from you is not like a normal animals."

The kitten glanced at Darkness, then buried himself in the towel.

"Now I know you're not going to like this but I need to bandage that wound." Darkness grabbed a roll of gauze from the drawer. He then carried the kitten down the stairs.

Crimson eyes watched Darkness as he was laid on the couch, "Merft!" he swatted at the spirit's hand when the puppet tried to lay him on his side.

Darkness frowned at the blood still flowing from the wound on the kitten's side, "Look you little devil I need to wrap that up before you bleed to death."

"Mewl." An obsidian paw swiped at him again, didn't this guy know that it hurt when he touched his side.

Darkness laughed when the kitten bit down on his hand, "Joke's on you. I can't feel pain." He laughed when the kitten glared at him as he was wrestled down, "See, that's better right?" Darkness spoke gently as he wrapped the gauze around the kitten's side, "Though I'll have to change it before too long." Silver flames flickered as red began to immediately seep through the white fabric.

Crimson eyes stared at Darkness, he began shivering

"Here." Darkness grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch, he gently wrapped the shivering feline in it. He then got on the couch, holding the shivering kitten close to his chest.

"Mew." The kitten let out a satisfied sigh as the warmth of the cover began to take away the cold. Crimson eyes glanced up at Darkness, gratitude reflected in them.

Darkness smiled when he felt the vibration of purrs as he gently stroked the kitten's fur, "I guess we'll figure out where you came from in the morning." He chuckled when the only response he got was a soft snore indicating that the kitten had fallen asleep.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys thought ;) I look forward to hearing from you guys. O_O oh, you have to go check out Death on my devientart page (colored one has her bio), my friend drew her and she is epic! When you see her let me know what you thought. Till Next Time


	5. The Cat's out of the Bag 4

Hey guys, thank you for all the reviews. I look forward to them like Christmas ;) Enjoy

* * *

(With Pitch)

The Nightmare King sighed as he searched for his brother. They had been searching the town of Burgess for hours with not a single sign of Sam. Pitch shook his head; he was soaked from head to toe from the freezing rain though he had tried avoiding it as much as he could.

"Sam!"

Pitch made his way to where he could hear his sibling calling for his friend. Pitch frowned when he caught sight of his brother.

The winter spirit was covered in a thin layer of ice from where the rain had frozen to his pale skin. The teen was clutching his chest, his breathing heavy as he leaned against the wall of the alley.

"Come on Jack, you need to rest." Pitch spoke as he walked over to his brother, "We can continue looking for Sam in the morning."

Jack shook his head, "Pitch you don't understand. Sam has to be so scared."

Pitch placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, "He's fine Jack. I can't sense his fear anymore so maybe he found somewhere safe."

"You think so?" Jack's voice was full of hope

"Of course." Pitch smiled, "Now let's go rest at Jamie's then we will continue searching."

Jack sighed, "Ok, but only for a few minutes." He had to push off the wall as he followed his brother

Pitch turned and caught the winter spirit who nearly fell, "Jack, are you ok?"

The winter spirit shook his head, "My chest…" the teen's breathing was rapid

Golden eyes narrowed as he lifted Jack's hoodie, despite his brother's protest, the dark bruise now covered the boy's entire chest, "Come on I need to get you to Jamie's."

Jack simply nodded and let Pitch help him into the shadows.

* * *

(At Jamie's)

Crimson eyes blinked open, _"What happened?"_ Sam moaned slightly as he began to wake.

"About time you woke up. Thought for sure I had drowned you."

Sam's head snapped up at the unfamiliar voice, _"Gods this has to be one the weirdest dreams I've had_." He thought as he stared at the enormous puppet walking over to him, _"That thing is huge…"_

"Let's get that bandage changed."

_"Wait…this isn't a dream."_ Sam thought as pain exploded through him when the puppet gently began to unwrap the blood soaked bandage from his side. _"Who are you?"_ crimson eyes widened when instead of his voice a plaintiff 'mew' filled the air. _"Holy crap I changed forms!"_

"I know it hurts little guy," the puppet smiled, "But you're doing good."

Sam was too busy trying to figure out how he had changed to really pay attention to the spirit taking care of him. _"I think I was in the room with that globe thingy…then the yeti came in…but how did I get here?" _Crimson eyes suddenly filled with tears, _"They must hate me for what happened to Jack! They must have thrown me out of the Pole when I changed!"_

"What's wrong?" silver flames flickered with concern as the kitten began crying

_"I'm a horrible spirit that killed his family and almost got his only friend killed." _sorrowful mews echoed as Sam collapsed to the couch.

Silver flames watched as obsidian paws covered the kitten's face, the spirit sighed he could tell that the creature was upset about something

"Mer…" Sam moaned and buried his head deeper under his paws, he startled when he felt himself being lifted up into the air by his armpits. He cringed slightly when he was placed in the spirit's lap.

"Its ok." Darkness had to lean back as an obsidian paw swiped at him. He quickly held the feline close to him, "Come on, don't be like that."

Sam whimpered_, "I shouldn't have done that, now he's going to hit me."_ He began shaking at the thought of what tortures may lay ahead for him

Darkness grabbed the blanket and placed it over the shivering feline, "Shhh, calm down little guy." He had to hold onto the squirming kitten as the feline tried to get away.

Sam slumped in the puppets arms, knowing he wasn't strong enough to get free from him. _"I just have to wait for him to drop his guard." _Crimson eyes began to close, Sam began to breathe softer feigning sleep. He shuddered slightly when he felt the puppet gently place his hand on his back.

_"Wish I knew where you came from."_ Darkness thought as the kitten seemed to have fallen asleep. He loosened his hold, "What the!" the puppet startled when the kitten leapt from his arms and raced under the couch. He got on the floor, "Come on get out from under there."

_"Not on your life."_ Sam fluffed up trying to intimidate the spirit staring at him.

"Look, I already told you I'm not going to hurt you." Silver flames flickered as he stared under the couch.

"Psst!" crimson eyes glared at the puppet. There was no way he was coming out, spirits always lied when they told him that.

"Fine, stay under there for all I care." Darkness huffed when the kitten hissed at him again.

"Who under couch?" Cazador asked as he came into the room, he glanced at the puppet on his hands and knees

"I found a kitten during the night. He was injured, so I doctored him." Darkness shook his head, "A few minutes ago he freaked out, and is now currently hiding."

Cazador smiled, "Cazador like Night Prowler." The spirit's body rippled slightly then he transformed into a white cat, _"Cazador get him."_

Darkness watched as the white feline crawled under the couch, he could hear Cazador making encouraging purrs and chirps. He startled when a yowl filled the room, "Cazador you ok?" he startled when the cat reemerged, a line of crimson on his face.

_"Little Night Prowler very scared."_ Cazador shook his head the burning pain of the scratch making his nose twitch. His body rippled as he changed back to his human form, a small scratch could be seen on his cheek

"Here I'll pull him out." Darkness sighed, "At least if he bites or scratches me I won't feel it." The puppet then proceeded to feel around under the couch for the kitten. He grinned when he felt the slight prickling of teeth in his hand, "Gotcha."

"Mewl!" crimson eyes were full of fear as Darkness pulled him from his hiding place.

Cazador frowned, "Why Little Night Prowler so scared?" he watched the kitten simply curl in on himself as Darkness laid him on the couch.

_"Please...I didn't mean to scratch you."_ The kitten buried his head under his paws

Both spirits startled at the quiet voice that echoed in their minds.

_"So he's a spirit_." Darkness glanced at the kitten that was now shivering in terror; he frowned when the spirit's fear whispered torture and pain to him. _"Moon what has happened to this little guy?" _to the kitten he simply smiled, "It's all right; personally I think Cazador looks better with a scar."

"Cazador no get Battle Mark, too tiny." The boy grinned, "Little Night Prowler not hurt Cazador."

"See?" Darkness smiled when the kitten tentivly lifted his head and glanced at them, "My name's Darkness by the way and this is Cazador."

_"Sam…" _The kitten stiffened when Cazador leaned closer to him

_"Little Night Prowler smells like Fur Face cave." _

"The Pole…" Darkness filled with realization, "Wait, are you Sam Hein?"

_"You know me?" _Sam shrank back down onto the couch

"Yes, Pitch came and told us all about what happened." Darkness frowned at how badly the kitten began shaking

A tiny 'mew' filled the air when Darkness lifted his hand, _"Please don't hit me! I didn't mean for Jack to get hurt, I didn't know Bones was going to take him!"_

Darkness frowned as he placed the blanket he had been reaching for over the trembling feline, _"Dear Moon what has this poor kid been through to make him so terrified."_ Darkness spoke quickly as fear rolled off the spirit, "I'm not going to hit you nor will I let anyone else for that matter."

_"You promise?"_

Darkness sighed at the disbelief in the spirit's voice, "Of course. Now, how about you change out of that form so I can properly doctor that wound."

Sam's eyes fell, _"I don't know how to."_ He lowered his eyes,_ "I never learned how to control it."_

Darkness smiled, "That's all right Sam." He continued "So how'd you get here?"

Sam cocked his head, _"I don't really know. I…was at the Pole and then I was here."_ Crimson eyes fell, _"They must have thrown me out."_

"I am sure that Pitch didn't throw you out Sam. Something else must have happened."

_"You think so?"_

Darkness smiled at the sound of relief in the spirit's voice, "Of course I do."

"Sam! You're ok!"

They all startled as the winter spirit raced into the room

A loud squeak escaped the kitten as he suddenly found himself in the freezing arms of his friend, _"Jack your cold!"_

"Oh sorry." The winter spirit grinned and placed Sam back onto the blanket, "It's just we've been so worried about you."

_"We?"_ Sam tilted his head

"Yes, we." Pitch grumbled as he walked into the room, he glanced at Sam, "If you ever get lost again I swear I'm going to tie a bell around your neck."

Sam's eyes widened, he shrank onto to the couch, _"I…don't like collars…"_

"I was joking Sam." Pitch spoke quickly as the spirits fear began to rise

Jack quickly sat beside Sam; he placed a hand on his friends back. He glanced at Darkness who had sat on the floor, "Did you find him Darkness?"

Darkness nodded, "Stuck in a tree, covered in mud and blood."

Blue eyes filled with concern, he picked Sam up ignoring his friends protest "What happened Sam?"

_"I think I was chased by dogs…which got me covered in mud."_ Sam whimpered, _"The blood is from my side where Bones stabbed me with the staff."_

Pitch motioned for Jack to hand Sam to him, golden eyes narrowed at the blood soaked bandage around the kitten's side, "Why didn't you send for me when you found him?" He glared down at the puppet as he held Sam close to his chest.

Silver flames flickered, "How the hell do you suppose I do that huh? I can't travel by shadows when I'm like this nor can I communicate by them. Besides, you want me to let you know every time I find a stray kitten?"

"You should have trie…"

Sam mewed catching their attention, _"Please don't fight. Darkness really helped me out Pitch; he didn't know I was a spirit, I was too scared to talk to him."_

"Fine." The spirit huffed, he frowned when Sam began shivering again, "Come on Jack, we need to get Sam back to the Pole so I can 'properly' take care of him." Pitch frowned when Jack tried to get off the couch, but fell panting back, "On second thought, we will stay here tonight."

"I'm fine Pitch." Jack pouted

Pitch snorted, "You don't look fine." He forced Jack to lay on the couch, "Now lay here and rest. And if you even think about getting up I will throttle you." the spirit glanced at Cazador, "Cazador would you please go get a blanket and pillow for Jack."

Cazador nodded and raced from the room

"Darkness watch him and if he so much as twitches knock him in the head." Pitch glanced down at the kitten in his arms, "I need to change Sam's bandages."

Jack sighed as Pitch left the room, "I swear he's going to kill me by taking care of me."

Silver flames flickered, "Pitch just cares about you Jack."

"I know." The winter spirit sighed, "Sometimes though he can be a bit much."

Darkness chuckled, "At least he's not cooking for you."

Jack shuddered, "Dear Moon please don't let him fix breakfast in the morning."

"Tell you what, you stay on the couch like you're supposed to and I'll make sure that Pitch stays out of the kitchen."

"Deal." The winter spirit grinned as he sighed and let himself sink into the couch.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you thought ;) I am really excited about the upcoming chapters (my evil side has been stifled for too long) Till Next Time


	6. The Cat's out of the Bag 5

Hey guys thank you for all the reviews ;) I love hearing from you guys. I have something really 'fun' planned for the upcoming chapters (Evil laugh resounds) Enjoy

* * *

(Unknown)

Panicked breathing could be heard as a small goblin raced through a thick forest in Ireland. The creature didn't care that low hanging branches hit into his face as he ran, all he cared about was putting as many miles as he could between him and demon chasing him. He glanced back to see if he had escaped, he was suddenly thrown backwards as he ran into something. "Please I don't have what you want!"

Large leather wings stretched out as yellow eyes gleamed at the creature cringing on the ground, "Come now, all I need is a bit of information Garza. You owe your ole pal Tithus that much."

The goblin's eyes widened in fear when a clawed hand suddenly wrapped around his neck, "What…ack…you need to know!" he clawed at the demons hand that was tightening around his neck

"I am looking for a certain spirit," the demon grinned revealing his sharp teeth, "Rumor is that he's here."

"Who?" Garza whimpered as he was pulled up to the monsters face

"Sam Hein."

"I…haven't seen him..ack!" the creatures eyes bulged when the demon tightened his hold

"For your sake I hope you are joking." A snarl curled on the demons face, "That little brat still has the key. And somehow he managed to send Bones back to the holding cells and escape again!

Garza panicked, "I haven't…seen..him. But…" he continued quickly, "But rumor is that the Demon of the Dark Age has him."

"Pitch?" yellow eyes filled with cruel pleasure, he tossed the goblin to the ground, "Where is he?"

"Hoten heard from Frola who heard from…"

"Just get to the point!" Tithus kicked the creature in front of him

"Burgess!" the goblin whimpered, "It is thought that he haunts the town of Burgess."

An evil grin came to the demon's face, "Perfect. I will inform Stitcher of this." He glanced down at the goblin, "Thanks Garza. It's been nice chatting with you, we have to do this more often."

A wall of flames erupted from the ground engulfing the demon as he left the goblin thanking the gods that he was still breathing.

* * *

(At Jamie's)

Pitch jerked awake as a blast of cold hit him, "What the…" golden eyes stared around the room in shock.

White snow covered every inch of the living room, small icicles hung from the window as well as the ceiling. A gust of freezing air swirled around, kicking up small clouds of powder as it blew across the floor.

Pitch shook; his breath came out in puffs of white, "Moon if I'm affected by this it has to be way below zero in here." He panicked when he felt Sam shivering violently in his arms, "Sam are you ok?"

_"Why is it so cold…"_ Sam mewed pitifully

"I have no idea Sam." Pitch quickly wrapped the feline tighter in the blanket and placed him inside his robe next to his chest. It was then that he caught sight of the figure perched on the back of the couch staring at the peacefully sleeping winter spirit. "Ragnarök."

The spirit didn't look up, "**My Sveinn was hurting. He needed the snow and ice to help him heal**."

Pitch sighed, "Yes, but you cannot freeze the entire place for that. You may be unaware of this but there are humans here that can't take this kind of cold."

Soulless eyes glanced at Pitch, "**So**?"

Pitch was taken aback at the coldness in the spirit's voice, "So, you'll kill them if you keep this up…"

Ragnarök blinked, "**If my Sveinn is ok then all can freeze in death's cold embrace as far as I am concerned. My Sveinn is all that matters**."

Sam pocked his head up out of Pitch's robe, _"Come on Rags, quite being so dramatic."_

White eyes narrowed, "**You can go to Valhalla child of Loki."**

_"You know you like me Rags."_ The kitten purred

Ragnarök growled, **"I should have frozen you when my Sveinn first met you. You are nothing more than a trickster that got him into trouble." **he waved his hand the cold breeze picked up at the motion, now beginning to howl.

_"Rags you need to stop."_ Sam hissed at the spirit as ice began to creep up the walls

**"No, my Sveinn needs to heal."** The spirit glared, **"You call yourself his friend yet you do want me to help him?"**

Pitch spoke quickly as the temperature in the room began to lower even more. A steady stream of snow began to fall, "Look Ragnarök these people here are Jack's family. If any harm came to them he would be devastated."

**"Family?"** the teen cocked his head; he glanced down at Jack, **"I did not know my Sveinn's family lived here."**

"Well, they do. And you do not want Jack to be upset." Pitch watched with relief as the spirit motioned the wind away

**"I do not wish to cause my Sveinn pain…"** Ragnarök jumped from the back of the couch. The moment the spirit's bare feet touched the floor the snow began to be pulled into him. He glanced at Jack, **"I will try to heal my Sveinn from within, will take longer…but I will do as you wish Koli"**

"Thank you Ragnarök." Pitch sighed in relief when the temperature returned to normal.

Ragnarök was about to place his hand to Jack's forehead, he stopped suddenly when a voice filled the room.

"Oh wow!"

All eyes turned as Jamie raced into the room, his hazel eyes wide with sheer excitement.

Ragnarök growled and placed himself between the boy and Jack, **"Back away human, my Sveinn does not need to be hurt by you."**

Jamie stopped and glanced at Pitch, "Ummm is he talking to me?"

"Ragnarök, calm down. This is Jamie, he is Jack's brother."

White eyes widened

Jamie startled when the spirit suddenly got to his knees

**"I am sorry sibling of Sveinn. I was unaware that you were his kin." **

"Umm, it's ok." Jamie spoke awkwardly as the teen got back to his feet and went to Jack's side

**"My Sveinn has hurt so from humans that pass through him."** The spirit frowned,** "Centuries he cried, centuries he mourned, centuries of loneliness…my Sveinn suffered so."**

"Well Jamie here was the first to see him." Pitch spoke up

Ragnarock smiled, **"For that I am eternally in your debt little one." **The spirit suddenly turned to Jack when the winter spirit moaned in his sleep, "**I must get back to my Sveinn, he is hurting...I will heal my Sveinn now."** Ragnarök glanced at Pitch, **"You must fix his staff Koli, it is the thing that keeps my power in check. Without it I am likely to destroy my Sveinn without meaning too."**

Pitch sighed in relief when the light cleared, and Ragnarök was gone

"Who was that Pitch?" Jamie asked as he walked over to his brother

"That would be Ragnarök. Apparently he fused his soul with Jack's when he became a spirit and now it seems that he has made it his mission to take care of him."

"Wow! Why didn't Jack ever mention him?"

"Because Jack has no idea about him." Pitch sighed

"Hey cool! I didn't know you liked cats Pitch." Jamie was excited as he caught sight of the kitten in his brother's robe. He was confused when the kitten mewed and sank back down into Pitch's robe

_"I swear he has just as short attention span than Jack"_ Pitch glanced down at the kitten who had begun shivering, "Sam, its ok Jamie's not going to hurt you."

Jamie smiled at the kitten who tentivly pocked his head up, "You must be Sam Hein. Pitch told us that your friends with Jack."

_"I am."_ The spirit's voice was low, _"Though if I wasn't he wouldn't have gotten hurt…"_

Pitch pulled the kitten out of his robe and set him on his lap, "Sam I told you to let it go. Jack finds trouble on his own."

Sam chirped, _"Tell me about it, only Jack would find a homicidal spirit that was hell bent on the freezing the world."_

Jamie grinned, "I don't know Ragnarök seemed really cool."

Pitch rolled his eyes, "Jamie, what are you doing up anyway?"

The boy smiled, "I was getting a glass of water."

"Then get one and head back to bed. You have school in the morning." He chuckled when the boy grumbled and left the room.

Sam watched him go, _"He seems ok."_

"Jamie is a good kid." Pitch smiled, he then glanced at Sam, "You didn't seem too surprised when Ragnarök showed up. Have you met him before?"

"_Ummm let's see. It was near Hallows Eve and I was being hunted by a group of spirits."_ The kitten shuddered, "_They caught me, and it would have ended in a bad way for me if Jack hadn't shown up."_

"What happened?" Pitch asked as he got to his feet to check on his sibling

"_They were in the process of 'asking' me where the HellVault key was when Jack suddenly dropped from the sky and blasted them with ice_." Sam chirped as Pitch set him on the table, he watched as the spirit gently felt the winter spirit's forehead.

"Doesn't explain how you met Ragnarök." Pitch nodded when he pulled his hand away and tiny bits of ice could be seen on his palm.

Sam huffed, _"I'm getting there." _Crimson eyes rolled, _"Anyway, Jack fought with them for a bit. Then one of the bastards knocked him out."_

Pitch stopped and growled, "Who was it?"

_"Don't worry, you won't find them."_ Crimson eyes glinted, "_As soon as Jack went out Rags suddenly appeared. Froze every one of them solid and then shattered them into pieces."_

"Then why do you not get along with him?"

_"Because he tried to kill me too. If you aren't Jack Ragnarök could care less about you."_ the kitten chirped as Pitch picked him back up, _"I got lucky that Jack regained consciousness right before the nut froze me too." _

Pitch sighed, "I'll just have to keep an eye on him." The Nightmare King frowned when he caught sight of the crimson blotch that had seeped onto the kitten's bandage

Sam mewed as he was carried out of the room, "_Please tell me you aren't changing my bandage again_?"

"Sorry Sam, but that wound is bleeding again." Pitch smiled down at the kitten who was shaking in anticipation of the pain that was going to come

_"I know."_ A mew escaped him, _"It just hurts."_ The spirit shuddered as Pitch carried him up the stairs

"How about ice-cream if you're good?"

"Seriously?" Sam glanced up at Pitch with a 'you must be joking' look.

Pitch grinned, "What, it works with Jack."

The kitten smirked, _"Make it pumpkin pie and you have yourself a deal."_

"Sure I'll try my hand at making one." The Nightmare King smiled, excited by the challenge

_"It's a deal."_ Sam grinned, unaware of the horror that he had just inflicted upon himself

* * *

Please review and let me know what you thought ;) I look forward to hearing from you. Till Next Time.


	7. Sophie Bows Misery

Hey guys thank you for all your reviews ;) I look forward to them. Ugh, school has been horrible! Christmas break can't get here soon enough! Here's hoping it hurries ;) Enjoy

* * *

(At Jamie's)

Blue eyes blinked open when morning light streamed in through the window, Jack moaned and tried to sit up. He paused when he felt a weight on his chest. The winter spirit glanced at his chest, he smiled at what he saw.

Laying curled up in a ball on his chest was Sam, the kitten was snoring softly. Every now and then a chirp would escape him.

_"I guess he must have moved during the night."_ Jack glanced at the empty basket they had set up for the feline. The winter spirit sighed and lay back into the couch, not wanting wake the kitten that was sleeping peacefully. He glanced over at the chair Pitch was sitting in, his brother had fallen asleep sitting up.

The Nightmare Kings head was slumped sideways, his chest rising and falling rhythmically. Black sand twisted and spun above his head as he dreamed. The spirit's face would periodically scrunch into a grimace, a whimper would escape him and he would jerk slightly.

"Pitch, hey Pitch. What's wrong?" Jack called trying to wake his brother up

"He's remembering."

"Remembering what?" Jack's voice was quiet as Darkness came into the room

Darkness glanced at Pitch, "From the fear I'm sensing…one of the many tortures that Death inflicted on him."

"Should we wake him up?"

Silver eyes flickered as the puppet sat on the floor, "For spirits like us that have had our memories locked away it is better for the memory to play itself out. No matter how painful it may be…" Darkness glanced at Pitch

"Please Darkness," Jack pleaded when Pitch cried out in his sleep, "I don't like seeing him hurting."

The puppet sighed, "Fine, but I still think it is better for him to remember." He grinned and picked up a pillow from the couch. "Pitch! Wake up!" the spirit threw it at the sleeping Nightmare King

Sand shot from Pitch engulfing the pillow reducing it to a shower of cotton just before the projectile hit him, the man jerked awake his breathing rapid. Golden eyes narrowed, "Darkness why the hell did you throw a pillow at me!"

Darkness smirked, "You were snoring."

Pitch glared at him, he started to say something then thought against it. The spirit simply sighed and sank into the chair. Pitch shuddered slightly, the remints of what he was dreaming still on his mind.

An awkward silence filled the room, within seconds it was shattered by a high pitched squeal

"Kitty!"

The occupants of the room startled as Sophie raced in. Before any of them could react the little girl made a bee line for Jack.

"Mew!" Sam cried out as he suddenly found himself snatched up and into the arms of a very excited little girl. Crimson eyes filled with fear_, "Jack! Help!"_

"So soft!" Sophie hugged Sam closer to her, the little girl raced back up the stairs carrying the poor kitten with her.

Darkness smirked, "I'll go get him." The puppet laughed as the kitten's cries echoed as he was toted off. The puppet quickly made his way up the stairs to Sophie's room.

"It ok kitty."

The spirit chuckled as he came into the girl's room, she was sitting on her little pink couch that North had made for her last Christmas.

"Darkess look kitty." Her green eyes were full of excitement, she cradled Sam close to her.

_"Darkness please help me."_ The kitten whimpered

"It's ok Sam." The puppet smiled as he came in, "Sophie is a good kid. She won't hurt you."

_"You promise?"_ crimson eyes glanced up at the little girl holding him

"I do." The puppet walked over to them, "Sophie you have to very careful with the kitty."

Sophie smiled, "Ok." She placed Sam in her lap and began gently stroking his back. She was careful to avoid the badange that was wrapped around the feline.

Sam began purring, his eyes closed in content.

"Kitty likes me." The little girl giggled and clapped her hands. She suddenly placed Sam on the couch and got up, "Darkess watch kitty." She patted the small couch for Darkness to come over.

The puppet laughed as he joined Sam on the small child sized furniture, which for Darkness was just as big as a normal couch.

_"What's she doing?"_ Sam cocked his head as he watched the little girl squeal and race to her closet. Crimson eyes widened when Sophie turned, pink bows in her hands,_ "Darkness come on get me out of here!"_

Darkness chuckled and grabbed the kitten as he tried to jump to the floor, "Come on Sam, you'll hurt her feelings. Besides, it's just a few ribbons."

Sam mewed as Sophie ran back over to them and began placing the bows in his fur, he glared at Darkness when the spirit smirked at him, _"Not a word about this to Jack you hear me."_

Silver flames flickered, "Of course not Sam. I'd never 'dream' of it."

_"Liar."_ The kitten growled at the spirit who was now helping Sophie place more bows into his fur

After a few minutes Sophie stepped back to admire her work, she giggled, "Kitty looks so pretty."

"That he does Sophie." Darkness chuckled when Sam bit down on his hand, "Why don't you take him downstairs and show Pitch how cute he looks."

_"Darkness you bastard!"_ Sam mewed as he was snatched up into Sophie's arms and toted out the door.

Darkness grinned as he went back to the guest room Rashana had set up for him, "That will teach him to bite me."

* * *

(Unknown)

"That is correct. I have the location for both Sam and the key. It is believed that he is with Pitch Black." Yellow eyes gleamed into the flames of the fire as the demon spoke into them

A sinister voice echoed from the flames _"Bring 2647 back to me Tithus. It must be punished for escaping and for taking the key."_

"What about Pitch? Should I bring him back as well?" the demon grinned revealing his sharp razor teeth

_"Just kill it, there is no reason for it to continue breathing. 1666 was a complete failure, I wasted so much time on it with absolutely nothing to show for my effort." _The voice growled with anger

"As you wish Stitcher." The demon bowed slightly to the flames, "I will have the key and Sam within the next few days. I have a few more preparations to make."

_"You had better not screw this up Tithus, if you know what's good for you."_

The demon shuddered slightly as the flames receded into the ground, he then turned to the two gallu that were waiting, "All right guys. We have our target."

The larger of the gallu sneered, "Where are we going Tithus?"

Tithus grinned, "A little town called Burgess."

* * *

(At Jamie's)

_"It's not funny!"_ Sam rolled his eyes as Jack laughed at him again

The winter spirit had been laughing from the moment Sophie had come down the stairs. The little girl was currently sitting in the Nightmare Kings lap holding the kitten in her own, she giggled as she removed bows and replaced them in different places.

"You should use bows more often." Jack grinned when Sam hissed at him

_"I am so glad you can get pleasure from my predicament."_ Crimson eyes glared at Jack

"Jack leave Sam alone." Rashana spoke as she came into the living room where they were sitting. "Here I made you both breakfast." She smiled and winked at Jack as she handed him and Pitch a plate of food.

Pitch shifted Sophie in his lap so he could take the plate from his mother, "I could have done that mother, I know how busy you are."

Rashana smiled at him, "I know dear, but I was already in the kitchen so I just whipped up something."

The winter spirit smiled, his face full of gratitude that he had been spared another 'Pitch Breakfast', "Thanks mom."

Rashana smiled, "You are welcome. Now Jack I want you to be good for your brother ok?"

Jack grinned, "I'm always good."

Pitch rolled his eyes, "Don't worry mother I'll keep an eye on him."

Rashana laughed, "I know you will Pritchard." She looked at Sophie, "Sophie sweetie say good bye to your brothers, we are going to be late for school."

"Piths can I stays here wif you and the kitty?" her bottom lip quivered slightly as she performed the 'look'.

"I'm sorry Sophie, but we have to get back to the Pole." He continued quickly when her eyes filled with tears, "But I promise we will be back within a few days."

"Ok." Sophie got down from Pitch's lap and snatching Sam up into her arms as she did, "Bye kitty!"

Sam gasped as she squeezed him, _"I'll see you later Sophie."_ He began purring, smiling when the little girl started laughing.

"Come on dear." Rashana motioned for her daughter, who dropped Sam and ran to the door.

The moment the door shut Sam was wriggling on the ground trying to get the bows out of his fur. He grumbled when they wouldn't budge_, "Jack get them off."_

Jack laughed as he sat his plate on the table and got on the floor to help his friend, "I personally think you looked good with bows." He grinned as he gently pulled the bows from the kitten's fur.

Pitch chuckled at Jack's yelp when Sam slapped him

"Just for that I'm not sharing my breakfast with you." Jack pouted and got back on the couch

The kitten chirped and made his way over to Pitch, _"I didn't want your food anyway." _

"You'll come back Sam." The winter spirit laughed as he began to eat.

_"I don't need you Jack."_ Sam puffed up slightly, he chirped when he got to Pitch _"Hey, starving kitten here."_ Sam mewed again and pawed at Pitch's leg

"Oh sorry Sam." Pitch picked the kitten up and placed him in his lap, "I suppose you can eat some of the bacon."

Sam eyed the strip of bacon, _"You sure, it's really big."_

Pitch nodded, he startled when the kitten snatched it from his plate and leapt back down to the floor

Jack watched the kitten wrestle with the food till he had dragged it under the couch, "Sam…what are you doing?"

_"I don't want you guys to steal it." _

Blue eyes rolled, "We won't take your food Sam."

_"Well you both are bigger than I am." _

Jack rolled his eyes at his friend's logic, _"I guess Sam is still being influenced by the kitten part of him." _

Pitch shook his head when the sound of crunching echoed from under the furniture, "Just make sure you don't leave crumbs under there Sam."

Jack chuckled at the tiny chirps that followed each crunch; he glanced at Pitch, "Hey do you think that maybe I can try to fix the rest of my staff today? I feel a lot better."

"Only if you think you're up to it Jack." Pitch spoke as he ate, "I don't want you over doing it."

Jack smirked, "Yes, mother."

Pitch frowned, "I am serious Jack. By Bones breaking your staff he did more damage than you realize. Even I am not sure of the extent nor the future implications it will have on you."

"Your relic was broken…" the winter spirit's voice was quiet as he picked at his food

"I…" Pitch was interrupted by Jamie running down the stairs

"Oh man the bus is here!" the boy snatched his backpack up as he ran by it, he glanced at his siblings "Promise you guys are coming back for Halloween."

Sam poked his head out from under the couch, _"Of course Jamie"_ the kitten chirped smugly_, "That is my day after all."_

"Jamie are you allowed to take Cazador?" Pitch asked when he caught sight of the ferret draped over the boy's shoulders

Jamie grinned, "Mr. Morrison doesn't mind him coming, in fact he's really excited to have him there."

_"Tall Man and Cazador talk while Small Boy learn from Read and Write."_ The ferret chirped, "_No one see Cazador but Tall Man. So Cazador ok."_

"All right then." Pitch laughed as Cazador got into the backpack, "You be careful at school. We'll see you in a few days."

"Bye!" the boy waved and rushed out the door to catch the bus

As soon as the door shut Pitch got to his feet, "All right you two we need to get back to the Pole." He smiled at Sam, "I still owe Sam that treat."

_"Oh yeah!"_ Sam chirped as he came from under the couch, he raced over to Pitch. The kitten pawed at his robe wanting the man to pick him up.

"What treat?" Jack asked as he got to his feet

_"Pitch is making me a pumpkin pie."_ The kitten smirked at the winter spirit, "_And you can't have any."_

Jack made a face, he started to say something but then stopped. A grin came to his face, "Come on Sam why not?"

The kitten purred, _"Because I said so."_

"Oh ok." The winter spirit chuckled as he followed Pitch into a shadow, _"If it doesn't kill him this will be the best prank yet on Sam. And I didn't even set it up."_ Jack chuckled at the idea of what horror Pitch would come up with.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you thought ;) I love hearing from you guys and how you are liking the story. I am really excited about the upcoming chapters. Till Next Time.


	8. Pumpkin Pie of Doom

Thank you guys for the reviews ;) I love hearing from you guys ;) I had a lot of fun with this chapter. Enjoy

* * *

(At the Pole)

"Here we go." Pitch's voice was muffled as he dug around under the cabinet

Sam chirped watching the spirit place a large bowl on the counter he was perched on, _"How many of these have you made?"_

Pitch grinned as he picked up the cookbook he had laid on the table, "This is my first time making a pumpkin pie." The spirit laughed, "But I do so love a challenge."

"How's the pie coming Pitch?"

"Actually Jack I'm just getting started if you would like to watch." Pitch smirked, "Perhaps you might learn a thing or two."

_"Like how to kill someone by food poisoning."_ Jack thought as he came in, to Pitch he simply smiled "Sure why not."

Sam puffed up when the winter spirit walked over to him, "_Don't think you can have any Jack."_

Jack laughed as he jumped and sat on the counter, "I wouldn't 'dream' of taking your treat Sam." He sniggered, "You can eat the 'whole' thing."

The kitten purred, _"I plan too."_

Pitch ignored them as he scanned the book, "Ok first thing I need is sugar."

_"Here it is."_ The kitten batted at the bag he found on the counter, he cocked his head when Pitch simply turned the bag up and dumped the entire thing into the bowl _"Ummm Pitch does the recipe call for that much?"_

"I never follow recipes Sam." Pitch threw the empty bag in the trash, "They are more like suggestions than instructions."

Jack groaned, _"No wonder his cooking turns out like it does."_

Crimson eyes stared at Pitch,_ "I don't thin…"_

Pitch cut him off as he went to the fridge, "Sam look and see what all I need out of here."

Sam sat on the open book, he glanced at the words, _"It says you need…2 eggs beaten."_

"That seems a bit cruel…" Pitch spoke as he pulled the carton of eggs out and set them on the counter, "I should be able to use them without beating them."

Sam stared at Pitch, he shook his head when Pitch gave no indication he was joking.

The Nightmare King dropped the eggs into the bowl, "Ok now what?"

_"Pumpkin spice."_

Pitch searched the cabinets till he found the desired spice

_"Ok…only about one and one fourth teas…"_

"Again that is merely a suggestion." Pitch poured the whole container of the spice into the bowl, "The way I see it the more spice the better."

"Merp." A chirp escaped the kitten as Pitch moved him off the book, _"I don't know Pitch…I think you should follow the recipe…"_

"Nonsense. Now I need…salt." Pitch smiled as he read the book

_"Oh dear Moon, what have I gotten myself into."_ Sam thought as the spirit proceeded to pour a steady stream into the mix. He glared at Jack when his friend snickered

"Now…a can of pumpkin?" Pitch snorted, "Humans now days. They can anything, I wouldn't put it past them to can bread."

Jack smirked, "Actually Pitch they do_."_

Pitch rolled his eyes as he rummaged through the cabinets, "I will never understand society now. I mean come on, canned pumpkin? What happened to growing it yourself by the sweat of your brow? And having the satisfaction that you provided for your family." the spirit spoke as he dug through the various cabinets of the room

"Well technically it was brought home from the store so I guess that counts as providing." Jack grinned when Pitch snorted

"That's what's wrong with the youth of today, no responsibilities. In my day if you didn't work you starved." Pitch pried the top off the can and dumped the contents into the bowl, "What else does it call for Jack?"

Jack glanced at the book, "What's 'evaporated' milk?"

"It's probably canned." Pitch snorted

Sam chuckled_, "It is."_ He glanced at the two brothers, _"Have either of you 'ever' been in the kitchen?"_

Pitch smirked when he found what he needed, "I'm not one to brag Sam but I know my way around the kitchen."

_"Around the kitchen maybe, but food…not so much."_ The winter spirit chuckled as he watched his brother pry open the can.

"Is there anything else Sam?" the Nightmare King asked as he dumped the can into the bowl

The kitten chirped, _"That was the last thing, now all you have to do is stir it all together and put into a pie crust."_

Jack cringed as the sound of egg shells crunching echoed as Pitch stirred the contents of the bowl, he glanced at Sam who was also cringing. Perhaps he should warn his friend…

Pitch hummed to himself, "You know, I think this will be the best dish I've made."

The winter spirit sighed, he couldn't bring himself to burst his brother's bubble. He smiled, "Hey Pitch you need me to get the crust for you?"

"That would be great Jack." The Nightmare King nodded as the winter spirit found the crust and set it on the counter. Pitch then poured the contents into the crust, "Now let's see…it says to put it in the oven for…thirty minutes."

Jack jumped down to the floor, "Pitch can me and Sam go outside while it's baking?"

Pitch raised an eyebrow

Blue eyes widened and Jack performed the 'look', "Please Pitch! I wanted to show Sam my hideout."

The Nightmare King sighed as he gave in, "Fine, but be back in fifteen minutes."

"I promise." The winter spirit fist pumped, "Come on Sam."

_"It's cold outside."_ Sam protested as Jack snatched him off the counter

Jack smirked, "I'm sure I could find you a sweater…"

_"No! Jack don't you even think about it!" _Sam hissed and began struggling in his friends arms

"Come on Sam, North has all kinds of sweaters just lying around." The winter spirit grinned as he toted the kitten out of the room

Pitch chuckled as the two left, he started to leave then glanced back at the book, "Hmmm it says to cook it at 425 for thirty minutes…" the man smirked, "So if I cook it at 525 for fifteen it should get done faster." The spirit grinned, satisfied with his logic, as he turned the dial of the oven. The Nightmare King then headed to the library to read while he waited for his 'masterpiece' to finish.

* * *

(A few minutes later outside the Pole)

_"I hate you."_ crimson eyes glared at Jack

Jack smirked at the kitten bouncing through the snow trying to keep up with him, "Awww come on Sam you know you like it."

Sam hissed_, "Get it off me! It's itchy and it smells like mothballs."_ He glanced at the red and green sweater that Jack had forced him to wear, _"And it looks like Christmas threw up on me."_

"Come on Sam, you need it on." The winter spirit stopped walking and waited for the kitten to catch up to him.

"Mert," Sam huffed as he reached Jack, he pawed at his pants leg, _"Well at least pick me up. I'm tired of having to bounce my way through ten foot of snow."_

"It's not that deep." Jack laughed as he picked the kitten up

Sam glared at him, _"Too me it is." _The spirit glanced around the frozen landscape, _"So where exactly are we going?"_

Jack smiled, "My favorite spot here." The teen chuckled, "I created my own hiding place here centuries ago when I was trying to sneak into the Pole."

Sam watched his friends face fall suddenly, _"Jack…you weren't able to fix your staff were you?"_

"I…" the teen sighed, "No. I tried when we got back…but I was only able to mend a little of it before I had to stop."

Sam chirped in sympathy, _"Don't worry Jack, you'll be able to fix it."_

"I just feel so worthless without it Sam…."

Jack startled when the kitten began purring

_"You have a great family Jack who is there for you if you need them."_ Sam glanced up at his friend, _"Jack you have to let them in though."_ The spirit's voice became low, _"For guys like us that have been alone for centuries sometimes it's hard to let others in."_

A smile came to Jack's face as he came to a cave hidden within a glacier, "Such wisdom…you should write a book."

Sam chirped smugly, _"Maybe I will." _The kitten stared as they walked into the cave, _"Wow Jack this is pretty cool."_

The walls of ice glistened with specks of gold, embedded into the frozen walls were gemstones of various shapes and colors. At the back of the cave there were chairs carved out of ice, as well as a small couch.

_"Did you do all this yourself?"_ the kitten chirped as Jack set him on the ground.

Jack nodded, "I did, though the gemstones and gold I found around the world." The winter spirit looked embarrassed, "I liked the way they sparkled."

Sam glanced at him, he grinned, _"Well I think this place is awesome."_

"I'm not one to brag," Jack jumped onto the couch, a soft thud echoing, "But yeah it is."

_"Does it have a name?"_ Sam mewed and pawed at Jack's hand wanting him to pick him up

"What?" the teen laughed as he picked up the kitten, "Why would I name a cave?"

Sam grinned as he curled up in Jack's lap, _"You know like a hide out."_ He chirped excited, "_How about the 'Jack Cave'."_

Blue eyes rolled, "How about not." He chuckled when Sam let out a yawn, "You sleepy?"

_"A little."_ The kitten stretched and then curled back up,_ "How about we nap till Pitch is done with my treat." _Crimson eyes glanced at Jack_, "I'll even let you have some."_

"Sam I need to war…" Jack sighed when his friend let out a tiny snore, "Sheesh kittens fall asleep at the drop of a hat." The winter spirit grinned, "Oh well, if you can't beat them, join them."

Within seconds the cave echoed with the sounds of the two spirits sleeping, each dreaming peacefully. Both spirits happy that they were no longer alone.

* * *

(Thirty minutes later)

"Jack you are so grou…" Pitch's voice was angry as he rose from the shadows, the spirit stopped midsentence. His golden eyes softened when he saw the winter spirit curled up on the ice couch.

The teen had turned on his side in his sleep; he was holding Sam as one would a plushie. The kitten however didn't seem to mind at all; soft purrs could be heard rumbling from the little feline.

"Sam are you awake?" Pitch spoke softly as he made his way over to them.

_"Hey Pitch. How'd you find us?"_ Crimson eyes glanced at Pitch

Pitch laughed, "Jack showed me his little hideout when we first came here. I figured it's where he goes when he disappears." The spirit glanced at his sibling, "Though normally he's in here creating snow sculptures or stockpiling snowballs."

Sam chirped, _"He fell asleep when I did I think."_ The kitten huffed, "_I tried to get up and stretch but he wouldn't let go." _Sam chirped, _"Jack must have been really tired. He normally never sleeps this long during the day."_

Pitch sighed as he sat in one of the chairs, "Did he try to fix his staff again?"

Sam nodded, _"He said he tried but that he couldn't…" _the kitten glanced at his friend, _"I think he's really worried about it Pitch. Jack thinks he's useless without his staff."_

The Nightmare King grinned, "He'll be fine Sam, in fact I know exactly what will cheer him up." The spirit got up and gently shook his sibling, "Hey Jack get up, the pie is finished."

The winter spirit yawned; he sat up rubbing his eyes "Whoa was I asleep for that long?"

Sam chirped, _"Yes, do you think you could release me now?"_

"Sorry Sam." Jack chuckled as he let go of the kitten, "You're just so soft."

Crimson eyes rolled as Sam jumped from the couch and padded over to Pitch, he pawed at the spirit's robe,_ "Can we go eat my treat now?"_

Pitch chuckled as he picked the kitten up, "Sure, I believe there should be enough for everyone."

Jack shuddered as he followed Pitch into the shadows, "Oh goody."

Upon reaching the kitchen Jack was frantically trying to come up with some excuse to leave without hurting his brother's feelings. Blue eyes widened when he caught sight of the 'pie'.

From a distance it looked normal enough, till you got up close. Then the horror of it all sank in, the pie itself was black. So black it gave coal a run for its money, a charred wisp of smell curled into the air and strangled anyone passing by sense of smell. Pitch must have thought something was missing for he had added a nice whip cream and ketchup topping.

"I thought it needed to look more Christmassy so I added the ketchup to give it some red." Pitch beamed with pride, "And then to give it a bit of kick I added a few of those green things."

"Jalapeños? Pitch you put jalapeños in a pumpkin pie?"

Pitch stared at Jack, "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because it is a pumpkin pie, not a jalapeño pie." The winter spirit sighed when Pitch set Sam on the table beside his monstrosity

Pitch startled when Sam arched his back and hissed at the pie, "What's wrong Sam?"

The kitten glanced at Pitch, "_Ummm I sneezed_…."

"Perhaps you shouldn't have went outside Sam." The Nightmare King spoke as he pulled several plates from the cabinet, "You are still recovering after all."

Crimson eye pleaded with Jack for help. He sighed when his friend mouthed 'sorry'.

"Here you go."

Sam sighed, _"Might as well get this over with_…" he glanced at Pitch who was handing a plate to Jack, _"Thanks Pitch."_

"No problem Sam." The spirit beamed as Jack took a bite, he turned missing the winter spirit holding his throat as if someone were strangling him, "I was happy to make it." Pitch startled when Jack raced from the room, "Wonder where he's going?"

_"Probably to die."_ Sam thought as he stared at the pie

"Sam is something wrong?" Pitch glanced at the kitten

_"No, I was just…letting it cool."_ Sam took a breath, _"Well, I have eight lives left." _The kitten thought as he took a bite of the 'pie'.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you thought. Till Next Time!


	9. The Cat in the Hat

Thank you guys for your reviews. I love hearing from you. This chapter was really fun to write. ;) Enjoy

* * *

(At the Pole)

_"I have to find a place to hide…"_ Sam chirped as he scurried down the hall of the Pole.

The kitten had managed to escape from the kitchen and the horrible pie of doom when North had the unfortune of coming into the room. Sam had taken his chance when the Nightmare King had happily found another victim for his pie of death.

_"Dear gods I think I used up two of my lives on that."_ Sam whimpered as his stomach rumbled its anger at what he had eaten. The kitten chirped as he raced into the infirmary, crimson eyes glanced around the room; they fell on something sitting beside the chair._ "Hey…that looks cozy…"_

The kitten padded over to the large green felt thing he had found, he sniffed the object. A happy chirp escaped him, _"It smells like Patrick." _Sam purred,_ "He must have left his hat here."_

Sam mewed as he climbed into the felt hat, he snuggled into the depths of the warm fabric, _"Man it's comfy in here…"_ the kitten yawned as he curled into a ball. Within minutes tiny snores could be heard from the hat.

* * *

(About thirty minutes later)

_"I have to sneak and get it before he sees me."_ Patrick thought as he crept into the infirmary, _"It's a good thing Jack warned me Pitch had cooked something."_ The Leprechaun shuddered, _"I swear that man is going to kill someone one of these days with his cooking."_

The man sighed with relief as he came into the room and shut the door quickly behind him. He glanced around the room in search of his missing hat, "Ah there it is."

The floor creaked as Patrick walked over to the hat he had left by the chair, the Leprechaun bent to pick it up. "That's odd…it feels a lot heavier than I remember." Patrick startled when he felt something move slightly within the depths of his hat. Mismatched eyes widened when Patrick caught sight of the obsidian fur against the emerald green. With trembling hands he placed his hat back on the ground, "Dear Moon…no…." the spirit nearly jumped out of his skin when the obsidian ball let out a tiny 'mew'.

A very undignified scream escaped him "Not my hat!" he stared at the small kitten that was still very much asleep despite the noise

"What's wrong Patrick! I felt your fear…" Pitch spoke as he quickly rose from the shadows; he stared at his friend who was pointing, mouth agape, at his hat. "What?"

"It's in my hat Pitch! Oh gods Pitch! It's in my hat!" the spirit took a step back, "And I almost put it on my head too. Can you imagine what that would have been like Pitch?"

Pitch rolled his eyes as he came over, he glanced down at the small kitten still sleeping in the nest he had made, "Well just take him out Patrick."

"No, you take him out." Patrick folded his arms, "I will not touch him."

The Nightmare King grinned, "This seems like the perfect time for one of my steps in your intervention plan. Physical contact."

Patrick's eyes widened, "Pitch! I have a meeting to get to and I need my hat!"

"And you can go…" the spirit grinned, "As soon as you remove Sam from your hat."

"Pitch…Pitch!" Patrick called desperately as his friend sank into the shadows.

* * *

(Ten minutes later- Denial)

"This isn't happening to me." Patrick spoke as he stood beside the hat listening to the soft purrs the kitten was emitting as he dreamed

"I mean, I've heard of things like this happening. But I never thought it would happen to me." The Leprechaun sighed as he got to his feet and began pacing the room.

"Things like this doesn't happen to guys like me. I mean come on I'm the damn Spirit of Luck for crying out loud!" Patrick waved his hands in the air. "Granted I did use a lot of my Luck finding Sam but still this shouldn't have happened to me."

Patrick walked back over to the hat and the kitten, "You're not really here. You're not really in my hat. This is all a horrible nightmare Pitch has given me."

The spirit brightened, "Yeah, that's it! This is a horrible dream that I will wake up from. I'll wake up in my own bed, at the Palace, without a cat in my hat!"

A yelp escaped him when he pinched himself, "No…not a dream…" Patrick sobbed and fell to his knees next to the hat.

* * *

(Ten minutes later- Anger)

"Why? Why my hat!" Patrick growled as he paced the room, "You had the whole Workshop to sleep! But no, you chose my hat!" the spirit glared at the hat

The only response was a soft 'merp' that escaped Sam as he continued sleeping

"I mean come on! It's not even that great a place to sleep! It's small and cramped!" Patrick waved his hand at the bed, "You could have slept on the bed! It's huge compared to my hat. If it was fuzzy you were looking for you could have found a yeti to sleep on! But no, you had to choose my hat!"

Patrick walked over and stared down at the kitten, "Do you know how much that hat cost me you little hairball?" he growled, "Let me tell you it wasn't cheap! And here you are ruining it with your 'cat' germs! I don't even know if I can wash it!"

Sam simply rolled over in his sleep his little paws now dangling in midair, purrs and chirps echoing from him. Completely unaware of the angry spirit that was talking to him.

* * *

(Ten minutes later- Bargaining)

"If you get out of my hat I'll give you three sacks of gold." Patrick pleaded as he sat beside the hat

"Mer…" Sam scrunched down deeper in the hat

"Ok, maybe gold isn't your thing." Patrick spoke quickly, "How about a nice ball of yarn?" he sighed when the kitten simply let out another purr.

"How's it going Patrick?"

Patrick glared at Pitch as the man walked into the room, "You are a bastard you know that?"

The Nightmare King laughed as he came over, "Come now Patrick this is good for you. Do you want this crippling fear all your life?"

"I tell you what." Patrick brightened, "You get him out for me this time and next time I'll do it."

"Na ah." Pitch grinned, "You have to do it on your own."

Patrick smirked, "I'll just get Jack…"

"Already told him not to help you."

"I'll just bribe him." Patrick grinned

Pitch chuckled, "I already did. In exchange for him not helping you he wanted me to see if North would fix supper tomorrow night." The spirit laughed, "Said that he 'really' liked the man's cooking. I told him I would even though it's not fair since it was supposed to be my turn." Pitch smiled, "Surprisingly North agreed."

Patrick sighed, _"There's no way Jack would throw away that deal…"_ he glared at Pitch as the spirit started to leave, "You are a horrible person."

Pitch glanced back and grinned, "I know."

Patrick let his head fall as the door shut and he was once again left alone, bargaining with a kitten that was still very much asleep.

* * *

(Fifteen minutes later- Depression)

Sobs filled the infirmary, tears rimmed mismatched eyes as Patrick stared at his hat.

"I just wish I could have done something…" Patrick sniffled, "You didn't deserve for this to happen to you."

Sam chirped in his sleep, turning over so that only the tips of his ears could be seen above the rim of the hat

"I mean…if I had only been here." The Leprechaun wiped his eyes, "I could have stopped this from happening." He sighed when the kitten chirped again, "You don't care do you?" the man sobbed again, "No one cares!"

A purr echoed from the feline

"Figures. No one understands…"

"Come now Patrick that's not true."

"Yes it is. Otherwise Pitch, you'd get him out of my hat and let me be on my way."

"It is because I understand that I am doing this." The Nightmare King spoke as he walked in, "I am only trying to help."

"How can 'this' be helpful to me?" he waved his hand at the kitten

"Look at yourself Patrick, the man who literally faced down an angry basilisk with nothing but a pocket knife is reduced to a sniffling wimp because of a kitten."

Patrick glared at him, "Fear is not funny Pitch."

"I know." The spirit smiled, "But this is not true fear Patrick and you know it. This is fear that you have created due to your stupid superstition."

"It's not stupid Pitch." The Leprechaun pouted

Golden eyes rolled, "Yes it is." He pointed at the hat, "You have literally been in here for almost an hour now because you refuse to simply pick up a kitten."

"If you'd just do it this once…"

"No." Pitch grinned when Patrick glared at him, "I already told you that you have to do this on your own. I was just coming to check on you."

"More like gloat." The Leprechaun turned from his friend

Pitch smiled as he turned to leave again, "Trust me Patrick. You'll thank me."

"I doubt it." Patrick snorted as Pitch left him alone with his sadness

* * *

(Thirty minutes later- Acceptance)

"That's it." Patrick took a breath, "I will not let this fear rule me."

With trembling hands the spirit reached to pick up the feline, he stopped inches from him when the kitten let out a cry.

_"Please…don't…please don't!"_

Patrick startled when Sam's voice echoed in his mind, he frowned when he saw that the kitten was still very much asleep, "What is he dreaming about?"

Crimson eyes shot open, a frightened mew echoed "_Please don't hurt me!"_

Patrick's heart clenched at the sheer terror in the boy's voice, "No one is going to hurt you Sam."

A crying echoed from the hat as Sam buried himself deeper into it.

Patrick hesitated for a second then with a resigned sigh he gently picked the kitten up. Patrick pulled the crying kitten to his chest, "Sam it's ok it was just a dream."

_"He wouldn't stop!"_ the kitten buried his face into the man's vest, _"No matter how much I begged he wouldn't stop..."_

Patrick startled when the kitten began crying, he hesitantly placed his hand on the kitten's back as he held him closer, "What were you dreaming Sam?"

_"I…was remembering what Bones did to me."_ The kitten whimpered.

"You want to talk about it?" the Leprechaun took a shaky breath when the kitten thrust his head under his chin

"I…he…" Sam's voice was full of fear, _"Patrick he beat me! Over and over till I couldn't even feel anymore. Then he…broke my leg…he just snapped it…"_

"All right Sam, shhhh you don't have to talk anymore." Patrick spoke quickly when the kitten began shuddering violently

_"But what if he finds me again Patrick!"_ the kitten was hysterical, _"What if he escapes the holding cells again and takes me!"_

Mismatched eyes gleamed, "Sam, I would like to see him try to hurt you while I'm around." he smiled, he took a breath and cradled the kitten closer to his chest he winced slightly when the feline nuzzled deeper into his vest, "You are safe now Sam."

_"You mean it?"_ the kitten's eyes filled with hope, his ears drooped suddenly, _"But…when I get better I have to leave though." _He mewed, _"And I'll be all alone again….everyone hates me out there."_

"Who said you had to leave Sam?"

The kitten lifted his head and stared at Pitch who had walked in, _"No one…I just assumed that…"_

The Nightmare King smiled, "Well you are wrong Sam. I wouldn't dream of letting you go back into the world alone. You are to stay here."

Crimson eyes widened, _"Wait, you mean it?"_

Jack raced into the room, "Really Pitch Sam can stay!"

Golden eyes rolled, "How long have you been eavesdropping?"

"Long enough." The winter spirit grinned, "Come on Sam let's go pick out your room!"

The kitten chirped with excitement as he leapt from Patrick's arms and raced out of the room with Jack.

"What?" Patrick glared at Pitch when his friend grinned

"You were holding a cat." Pitch beamed, "And you said I didn't know what I was doing."

"First off, you don't. And second…that's not a cat." Patrick snatched up his hat and placed it on his head.

"Yes, but those are cat hair." Pitch chuckled when Patrick let out an undignified squeak and quickly took the hat off, "Awww I thought you were cured."

"I will find a way to get you back Pitch. Just you wait." The Leprechaun growled as he called Freya "Oh you will rue the day you started this Pitch." Patrick's voice faded as the rainbow descended and transported him away

Pitch grinned, "Bring it Patrick." The spirit chuckled as he turned to supervise his brother and his friend in their room searching.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you thought. I dedicate this chapter to my friend who draws, this chapter came about because she of her. She commented 'Wouldn't it be funny if Sam got in Patrick's hat?' and thus this chapter was born. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Oh check out my devientart page to see Sam/kitten and Darkness my friend finished them. Till Next Time


	10. Spirit Bazaar

(Had to repost this one, wasn't what I wanted) Please review and let me know if it's better than the last one. I added a bit more to it, though most of it is the same. Enjoy.

* * *

(At the Pole)

"Pitch…Pitch…wake up!"

Golden eyes blinked open as obsidian sand fell away, "Jack what time is it?" he glanced over at the alarm clock. Pitch groaned at blinking red numbers screaming five in the morning at him, "Why the hell are you waking me up this earlier in the morning?"

The winter spirit grinned as he slipped his hoodie over his head, "You promised to take me and Sam to the Spirit Bazaar today!"

Pitch moaned and turned back over, "Not at this ungodly hour."

"But Pitch….we have to!" the teen whined as he rushed over to his brother and began shaking him, "Sam needs to buy things for his room."

"Fine!" Pitch growled as he threw the covers off and got to his feet

Jack smirked as his brother grumbled and went into the closet, "After this can we go see Jamie too?"

"Don't push your luck Jack." The spirit mumbled as he moved clothes around, "Go wake Sam up."

"Ok." The teen quickly raced from the room and down the hall to the room North had given to the Halloween spirit. He carefully opened the door, _"I guess he changed back last night."_ Jack paused when he caught sight of his friend

The teen was laying sprawled on his stomach, one of his arms hanging off the side of the bed, a thin blanket draped slightly over his equally thin frame. Sam was snoring slightly, his chest rising and falling rhythmically.

_"He could have asked for more blankets."_ Jack sighed when he saw how bad his friend was shivering. The winter spirit was quiet as he made his way over to the bed, blue eyes narrowed at all the lines of scars that crisscrossed Sam's body. _"Wonder what that's from?"_ Jack cocked his head when he caught sight of numbers that had been carved into the teen's left shoulder blade.

"Wait…don't leave me here!"

Jack nearly jumped out of his skin as Sam cried out in his sleep, he watched in sympathy as his friend curled in on himself suddenly.

"I promise…I promise not to run away again!"

_"Poor Sam."_ Jack shook his head at the fear he could hear in his friend's voice, he gently shook Sam's shoulder, "Hey Sam wake up ok? You're having a dream…"

Crimson eyes shot open, Sam cried out and fell off the side of the bed. He glared up at the winter spirit "Damn it Jack! What the hell are you doing in here?" he wrestled with the blanket that he was tangled up in

Jack grinned, "I came to wake you up. Pitch agreed to take us shopping for your room."

Sam glanced out the window at the black sky, "It's still dark outside." the teen managed to get to his feet.

"Ok, maybe he had a little bit of persuading." The teen smirked, "But come on you know how crowded that place gets later on. And we have lots to get for you."

"I don't need anything…" Sam spoke quietly as he grabbed his shirt and jacket from the headboard

"Seriously Sam?" Jack rolled his eyes, "Look at this place. All it has in it is a bed and an empty closet." He grinned, "By the way my mother agreed to help shop for you some cloths after we finish with Halloween."

Crimson eyes  
widened, "I couldn't possibly…"

"Sorry already happening, now throw those cloths on and let's hurry before Pitch crawls back into bed."

Sam sighed and followed after his friend.

* * *

(At the Spirit Bazaar)

The morning sun cast a soft yellow hue over thousands of tents, each one billowing slightly as the wind blew across the small valley. From each stall the calls of merchants echoed as they tried to entice the hundreds of mythics and spirits that were milling around the pathway that ran in front of the tents.

"How mad will Pitch be that we snuck off from him?" the Halloween spirit glanced back where they had left the Nightmare King talking to a vender

"Oh he'll be pissed, but he's used to it." Jack chuckled as they walked "Now come on Sam the guy said that there was a vender up here that had really good ice-cream." Jack spoke with excitement as he pulled his friend through the crowd

Crimson eyes rolled, "I thought we were shopping."

Jack smirked, "We are. But you can't come to a place like this and not sample the food." The winter spirit grew even more excited at the sight of the small stand.

"What can I get you boys?" a friendly voice echoed as a forest sprite caught sight of the teens

"Two vanilla cones," the winter spirit grinned and handed a few gold coins to the spirit.

"Coming up." The spirit laughed as he placed the coins in a box, within seconds he hands the boys their purchase. "Enjoy."

"All right Sam," Jack spoke as he handed his friend his cone, "What do you want to shop for first?"

Crimson eyes glanced at numerous tents, "Ummm…you choose Jack."

"There, that's where we'll start."

"Really?" Sam glanced around the tent Jack had pulled him into, "This place has nothing but candy in it."

"Main thing you need Sam." The winter spirit grinned, "You have to have candy for Halloween."

Sam chuckled, "You just want to use me as an excuse."

Jack grinned, "You know me to well my friend."

The teen sighed as his friend began filling a bag with treats, "Jack, we really need to buy more than just ice cream and candy."

"What you boys looking for?" hazel eyes glanced at the teens as the wood spirit weighed the bag of candy the winter spirit had handed him.

Jack smiled, "Well, we need stuff for my friend's room. Blankets, lamps, alarm clocks…"

The spirit laughed, "Then you're in luck Typhon is at this month's Bazaar. That guy has a little bit of everything at his stall. He is just down the path, you'll know you're there when you see the large hydra skull hanging outside the tent." He glanced at the scales, "That will be twenty gold pieces."

"Sheesh Jack," Sam's eyes widened as Jack handed over the coins, "What did you buy?"

Jack grinned, "Enough candy to last us for months."

"Or about an hour once you get ahold of it." Sam smirked as his friend put the bag into one of North's magic sacks the man had lent to them for their shopping trip.

"Yeah, probably." The winter spirit laughed.

Sam whimpered slightly as he followed Jack out the tent, "Jack…there's more people here…"

"It's ok Sam." The winter spirit placed a comforting hand on the teen's shoulder, "We'll leave soon ok?"

The spirit simply nodded, he followed close to Jack as they made their way through the growing crowd of spirits and mythics that were beginning to fill the pathway.

"There, I think that's the one." Jack pointed at a gleaming white skull attached just outside the tent.

"You sure about this Jack?" Sam stepped back

"Come on Sam, where's you sense of adventure?" Jack grabbed his friend and pulled him into the tent.

The teens eyes widened at the sight of the thousands of different items that filled the tent.

"Welcome my young friends what can I help you find."

"We need to get stuff for a room." Jack smiled at the large water spirit that had spoken, "You have anything?"

The man smiled as he sat back behind the makeshift counter, "I have everything from pillows to socks. Lamps to nightstands." He grinned, "Just take your time looking."

"Thanks sir." Jack grabbed a pair of sunglasses, "These are cool."

Sam rolled his eyes, "No. We need practical stuff Jack, like blankets." The teen shuddered, "No matter much North turns up the heat the Pole is cold."

"I don't notice." Jack laughed when Sam groaned, he made his way over to a bin that held several blankets "Look here's one that's your favorite color." Jack's voice was excited as he held a fuzzy blanket up in the air

"And what makes you think orange is my favorite color?" Sam raised an eyebrow

Jack grinned as he held up the blanket, "So…it's not?"

Sam started to reply when he felt a hand grab his arm, the teen yelped and tried to break free from the person's grip.

"Didn't think I'd see your sorry ass here Sam. Been searching the globe for years after your little ass escaped."

The teen's heart nearly stopped when he was thrown to the ground, he whimpered at the earth spirit hovering over him.

"Hey leave him alone!" Jack growled as he rushed over to his friend

The man that had thrown Sam to the floor glared at the teen, "Mind your own business."

Jack straightened his shoulders, "I won't let you hurt my friend." He cringed slightly when a bright light burst from the man's palm.

Sam whimpered at the earthen whip that cracked into the air, "Don..don't hurt Jack Admon. I'm the one you're after."

Green eyes filled with cruelty, "Sorry Sam but he wanted to play hero so now he can take his beating." He sneered, "Then I'll take you back to the boss and he can figure out what kind of punishment you deserve."

"Or…You can die."

Admon screamed when sand swirled up around him.

Crimson eyes widened in shock when the sand retreated into the shadows, leaving nothing behind, "You…killed him."

Golden eyes gleamed as Pitch walked into the tent, "Of course I did. He dared to threaten my brother and his friend." He helped Sam to his feet, "Who was he?"

Sam whimpered slightly and pressed close to Pitch, "A few years ago I was captured by a gang of spirits. They treated me like a slave…" the teen shivered, "I managed to escape from them, Admon the guy you just killed was in charge of my 'punishments' when I didn't do exactly what they wanted." The teen cringed, "I have always been afraid that they'd find me."

"Tell me where they are Sam. I promise they will never get the chance to hurt you again." Pitch's voice was low

Jack chuckled, "Yeah Sam, after Pitch kills them they won't bother you again."

Pitch placed his hand over his heart, "I would never 'dream' of it Jack. I would simply have a nice 'talk' with them

"It…it's ok Pitch." Sam spoke quickly

"If you change your min…"

"Pitch, why the hell did you kill one of my customers?"

The Nightmare King grinned at the large water sprite, "Sorry Ty, but he threatened my friend."

Ty glanced at Jack who was now showing Sam a pair of fuzzy socks, "Sam Hein is your brother?"

Pitch chuckled, "No the other one."

"Jack Frost?" the man laughed, "Wouldn't have guessed that in a million years."

"Yeah, it was news to me too." Pitch smirked when Jack let out a whoop and ran across the tent to something he had found.

"Hey how about this one Sam?" the winter spirit called to his friend when he reached the item that had caught his attention

Sam glanced over at the pumpkin shaped alarm clock his friend held up, "Really? Just because I'm the Spirit of Halloween you think everything should be pumpkin related?"

Jack smirked, "So…you don't like it?"

"Hell yeah I like it." Sam grinned

"Pitch can we get this too?" blue eyes glanced at his brother

Pitch sighed, "Sure." He shook his head as Sam held up the magic sack

"Score!" the winter spirit raised his hands in the air when he rang the open sack.

"Boy do I feel sorry for you." Ty smirked when Jack raced over to a lamp

Pitch sighed and walked over to where the water spirit was, "Tell me about it, Ty." he glanced around at the many wares that filled the tent, "Where do you find most of your merchandise?"

"I travel around the world purchasing any item I find interesting." The spirit's eyes suddenly widened when he caught sight of something outside the tent, he spoke quickly "I like to have a variety since you never know 'who' will show up at these events."

Golden eyes narrowed when Pitch caught the note in the man's voice, "Really, anyone in particular?"

"Not really," the man glanced around, his posture showing how nervous he was, "Mostly this time of year just normal spirits and mythics will stop by." Jade eyes motioned to the road outside the tent, "Though there have been a few 'hunters' that like to buy from me."

"Shit!" Pitch whirled around and rushed over to where Sam and Jack were happily still shopping.

"Hey!" Jack yelped when Pitch grabbed him by his arm

"We are leaving now!" the Nightmare King glanced around the tent for a shadow, he cursed when none met his gaze

"Why, we just got mph!" Jack went quiet when Pitch clamped his hand over his mouth and pulled him to the ground

Sam dropped beside them, "What's…"

"Quiet!" Pitch hissed at the teen, the spirit's heart was nearly beating out of his chest as three spirits walked into the tent. The Nightmare King thanked his lucky star that the men couldn't see them due to all the merchandise.

"Hey Ty, you got my order in?"

Jack's eyes widened when a cruel voice filled the air, _"Jaeger…" _the winter spirit went still as he watched the men's feet pass by the aisle they were hiding on

"Ummm, yeah I got it in a few days ago." The water spirit's voice was strained, the sound of him rummaging around resounded. "You are planning on going hunting Jaeger?"

"Hell yeah, I found a few Weres in the Americas." Jaeger snorted

"Oh, sounds like quite the hunt. You starting it tonight?"

"Naw, I got a few more orders to fill before I start this job." Jaeger snarled, "Though I must say I am eager to begin the hunt, my life has been a bit boring lately." The sound of coins hitting the counter echoed, "Thanks again Ty, you are the best."

"Coasts clear Pitch." The water sprite spoke after a few minutes

Pitch cautiously got to his feet; he motioned for Jack and Sam to get up, "Thanks for that Ty."

The water spirit waved his hand, "Think nothing of it Pitch, you and Patrick saved my ass from that hydra." He thumbed towards the skull, "Now the beast draws in customers."

"Better than when it tried to eat you huh?" the Nightmare King smirked

"Aww do we have to leave now?" Jack whined when Pitch started out the tent

Pitch glared at Jack, "No of course not Jack, we will stay here at the marketplace where a homicidal hunter that kidnaped us is shopping at!"

Ty frowned, "I don't know if that's such a good idea Pitch."

Golden eyes rolled, "I was being sarcastic Ty."

"Oh," the man watched the three spirits sink into a shadow just outside the tent.

* * *

(At the Pole)

"How's that?" Jack stepped back and marveled at his handiwork

Sam glanced at the lamp his friend had placed on the nightstand, "Its perfect Jack." He finished pulling the blanket over his bed, "How long did North say we had till supper was ready?"

"Umm about five minutes now." Jack rolled his eyes, "We're really just waiting for Pitch to get out of the shower."

"Jack, I just want to say how grateful…" he stopped when the teen held up a hand

"Don't mention it Sam." Jack grinned, "It's the lea…" the winter spirit nearly jumped out of his skin when a scream filled the entire Pole

Crimson eyes widened, "Jack that sounded like it came from your room!" he followed after the winter spirit that was already racing from the room.

"Pitch! Are you… oh dear gods…"

Both teens stopped dead in their tracks at the sight before them.

Pitch stood at the dresser, a towels wrapped around him, but that wasn't the thing that caused them to pause. No it was the fact that the man was pulling at his hair, which was a bright neon pink.

"Patrick!" the Nightmare King's voice echoed in the room

* * *

Please review and let me know what you thought ;) All right my friends my brother has asked me to pose a question to you. He would like to write on fanfiction but is unsure on what to write. He asked that I find out what were some things you guys would find interesting. You have seen his style (with his fight scenes). He doesn't want to write ROTG since he is helping me with my story. He was thinking something like Skyrim (Since he plays that…a lot) Please let me know if that would be something you guys would interesting in reading. Till Next Time.


	11. Decorrating and Revenge

Hey guys, sorry for the late update. I am on vacation…I am actually borrowing someone else's network to post this now…I love kind hearted people. Anyway I hope you all are having a great Christmas break so far and I wish you all the best. Please review and let me know what think. Enjoy.

* * *

(At the Pole)

"You sure it's ok to do this?" Crimson eyes glanced around in fear as Jack coaxed a small creature he had brought with him into the room

Jack stood beside the small canine, his hand resting comfortingly on the beasts head, "Of course." He rubbed the young wolfs head, laughing when the creature began wagging his tail, "This little guy agreed to help us with the decorating."

"Why is it that the first thing you did the morning when you woke was to steal a globe and bring a wild animal back with you." Sam stared at the spiderlegs that extended from the canine's back, "What kind of mythic is that thing anyway?"

He smirked at his friend, "This is a Spiderwolf, one of Gaal's creations, they have the best webbing I have seen." He knelt beside the young wolf, "Besides, Amou isn't wild." The teen held the creatures face in his palms, "No you're not, no you're not." The spirit cooed as he ruffled the wolf's fur

Sam rolled his eyes as the wolf licked his friend

"Besides, Amou is the best at his job." The winter spirit spoke as he got to his feet

"Really? And what would that be?" Crimson eyes watched Jack point to the giant fireplace, he startled when the wolf opened his maw and released a stream of silk.

Within seconds the mantle was covered in glistening silk web, as if it had been the home for millions of spiders for centuries.

"Come on Sam." Jack grinned, "You got to admit that looks cool."

Sam ran his hand through his hair, "I don't know Jack…I don't want them to throw me out." He glanced around the room, "I mean, this is the Globe room…what if North gets mad?"

The winter spirit glanced at his friend, "Look Sam, Halloween is tomorrow and this place needs to look it. Besides North will love it!" the winter spirit smirked, "He loves any excuse to throw a party." He pointed at the columns, smiling as the wolf ran over and began encasing each of them in webbing.

Sam sighed, "I thought we were going trick or treating with Jamie and them tomorrow night?"

"We are that's why we're decorating today. After we finish trick or treating we'll come back here and party." Jack gave the wolf a quick pat thanking him for his help. He pulled a globe from his pocket, whispered to the glass and tossed it.

"So who is going to set up the rest of the party if we're not here tomorrow?" crimson eyes watched the wolf walk into the portal and disappear

"Tooth and Tala are coming over to set up the games and to cook." Jack grinned as he began placing plastic spiders into the silk thread

"As long as Pitch doesn't cook…" Sam shuddered at the thought

Jack chuckled, "I apologize again for not warning you about Pitch's cooking."

Sam smirked, "The only consolation I had for that pie of death was that you had to eat some of it too."

"I swear I almost died from that." The winter spirit shuddered as he grabbed a bag he had laid beside the Globe, he began tossing leaves all over the hardwood floor

"Seriously Jack, don't you think leaves are taking it a bit far?" Crimson eyes widened as his friend transformed the room to look as if it were a forest floor littered with painted leaves.

"Of course not Sam." The teen happily tossed more, "Can't have a Halloween party without colored leaves." Jack stepped back to admire his handiwork, he frowned as he rubbed his chin, "There's still something missing… we have the webs, the fake spiders, fall leaves…" he snapped his fingers, "Pumpkins! We have to have pumpkins!"

"Should they be big or small?" Sam grinned suddenly excited.

"Ummm, how about big enough to have something carved into them, but small enough that you can hold them."

"All right." Sam whispered to his palm, a bright orange light swirled around it. With a yell the teen threw the light forward.

Jack watched with fascination as the light darted across the floor, leaving several perfectly sized pumpkins behind, "Wow Sam, that's so cool."

Sam smirked, "You have seen nothing yet Jack. I have mastered the art of carving, gone are my days of lopsided eyes and crooked mouths." He picked up one of the pumpkins; a hole followed the teen's finger as he ran it over the gourds surface.

"That is impressive. I take my hat off to you Sam." Jack stared at the portrait of himself carved into the pumpkin's skin.

"Yeah, I simply think about what I want on the surface and…presto! Instant 'Jack' o lantern."

"Ha ha, very funny Sam." The winter spirit rolled his eyes, "That joke went stale fifty years ago when I first met you."

Crimson eyes sparkled with mischief, "Hey, what if I make one that has Pitch on it, and then make it explode when someone holds it?"

Jack grinned, "Oh that would be perfect! At the end of the party we'll hand them out and make sure that Bunny has that one."

Sam chuckled as he continued carving the image of the Nightmare King into the pumpkin, "I'll make sure to carve one of everybody so he doesn't get suspicious."

"Perfect." The winter spirit rubbed his hands together at the thought of Bunny's reaction

"By the way, where is Pitch today?" Sam asked as he finished up the pumpkin of the Nightmare King, "I didn't see him this morning." The teen picked up another gourd and began carving

"I found a letter from him this morning saying that he was going to Iris's, I believe he said something about 'talking' with Patrick."

Sam looked horrified, "Do you think Pitch will kill him?!"

"Naa," the winter spirit chuckled, "If there ever was a person that didn't have to worry about Pitch killing them it would be Patrick." Jack stopped suddenly, "At least…I think he wouldn't kill him."

* * *

(At Iris's Palace)

"Ok, tell Iris that I will be at Burgess tomorrow for their Halloween celebration." Patrick spoke to the golden sentential as they walked side by side down the immense hallway, their footsteps echoing off the golden tiles.

"As you wish." The guard droned, its voice monotone as it reset itself in its guard position against the marble wall.

Patrick rolled his eyes, "I wish Iris would have at least given you guys personal…"

"I m going to rip your head off!" a very angry voice filled the golden corridor

Mismatched eyes widened as Pitch stepped out of a shadow a few feet down the hall, the spirit let out a shriek and took off down the corridor.

Golden eyes narrowed; "Oh hell no Patrick, you are not getting away from me!" the Nightmare King took off after his friend

Patrick ducked as a blast of sand flew mere inches above his head, "Oh shit oh shit oh shit." The Leprechaun was in full panic mode as another blast of sand came within millimeters of his cheek. Patrick jumped sideways avoiding a crashing wave of sand that fell from above. His heart leapt when he caught sight of his destination, his office.

Pitch cursed as he careened into the heavy door that shut in his face "Open this door you yellow blooded coward!" the Nightmare King slammed his fist against the large golden door.

Patrick shoved another piece of furniture in front of his door as Pitch's angry voice drifted through it. "Hell no, you must mistake me for a fool."

"Of course I do." A growl echoed in the man's words, "You dyed my hair f%^$ing pink Patrick. You of all people know that there some things that you just don't do."

Patrick stepped back from his makeshift barrier, he dusted his hands off as he strolled over to his large golden desk, "I know, but you started it Pitch." He whistled as he fell into his large leather chair he smirked as he put his hands behind his head

"When I get my hands on you…"

"Ah, but you can't get me in here Pitch." The Leprechaun smirked as his friend continued to hit the door, "Iris placed a seal on this room centuries ago to keep spirits from coming in…"

"You were saying?"

Patrick yelped as Pitch rose from the shadow of the book shelf, "Pi…Pitch! How the hell did you…"

The spirit chuckled, loving the fear that was radiating off his friend, "Iris did place such a seal. But she didn't include herself, you," he smirked, "Or me. In the final incantation of the spell. Which you would have known had you been paying attention when she explained it to us."

"I knew I should have listened." The Leprechaun shrugged, "Oh well, can't do much about it know." He opened the drawer of his desk and pulled out a small bottle, "You want a swallow Pitch?" he asked as he turned the bottle up.

"How do I get this shit out of my hair Patrick!" the Nightmare King yelled, very much at the end of his tolerance level

Patrick smirked, "Have you tried washing it out?" he placed the empty bottle back in his desk drawer

Golden eyes narrowed, "Yes…" the word sounded more like a hiss, "To the point where if I wash my hair any more it will fall out."

Patrick locked his fingers behind his head as he leaned back in his chair again, "And you can scrub till the world ends but it won't come out." He grinned at Pitch's expression

"What did you do?" Pitch slammed his hands on the top of Patrick's golden desk, hard enough to make the entire thing shake.

"I simply infused the dye with a spell." Patrick laughed when Pitch's eye began to twitch, "It won't fade till a 'certain' requirement is met."

"What kind of requirement?"

"Oh nothing much…you just have to say the phrase 'Patrick is awesome.'"

"That's not that ba…" he paused when Patrick held up a hand

"In front of all the Guardians."

Under Pitch's left eye seemed to have been invited to a dance off as it began twitching uncontrollable. Then all hell broke loose as he began telling Patrick 'exactly' what he thought of the spell and the 'escape' clause Patrick had placed in it.

"Better?" Patrick quipped when five minutes later Pith's rant finally subsided

"The only thing that would make this better is if I strangled you with my bare hands."

Patrick yelped when Pitch stepped towards him, "Hey now! If you kill me then your hair will remain pink, I have to be present as a witness when you say the phrase."

Pitch grinned showing his teeth, "I would have no problem dragging around your corpse."

"First off, ew." Patrick made a face, "And second off you started this when you refused to take that 'thing' out of my hat." He glared, "I lost a very big client because of that."

"Fine." Pitch huffed, "Let's just get this over with."

"Sooo, you're not going to kill me?" Patrick asked cautiously as he walked from around his desk.

Pitch shook his head as the two made their way out of the room and into the golden corridor, "No, as much as I want to I won't."

"You do love me." Patrick grinned as he followed Pitch into a patch of shadow

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys thought. If I don't update before Christmas I wish you all a merry one. Till Next Time.


	12. Prank removal

Thank you guys for your reviews ;) I love hearing from all of you. I hope that you guys are having a great Christmas. Enjoy.

* * *

(With Pitch)

"This…is…too much!" the pooka gasped for breath as he laughed hysterically, "I love it!"

Golden eyes rolled, "That's right Rabbit get it all out." The Nightmare King sighed. The Guardian of Hope had been laughing like this from the moment he and Patrick had emerged from a shadow and came into the Warren.

After about five more minutes Bunny managed to stop laughing and stood up straight, "Oi mate, how in the bloody hell did your hair get turned pink?" he smirked, "Not that I'm complaining mind you."

Patrick smirked, and tugged on his vest, "That would be my doing Bunny." He laughed when Pitch flipped him off

Bunny wiped a tear from his eye, "Well Patrick I gotta thank you. This has made my day."

"I thought everyone might get a kick out of it." Patrick grinned when Pitch rolled his eyes

"Look Rabbit I'm only here to remove the spell on the dye so this shit will come out." Pitch glowered at Patrick, "And once it's out you may want to keep an eye on Patrick, he might go missing."

The spirit placed a hand on his heart, "Pitch you wound me. After all we have been through…"

"Most of what we've been through was your fault anyway." Pitch growled clenching his fist

Bunny interrupted them before their argument came to blows, "Look mates as much as I am enjoying this I have things to be doing before Frostbite drags me to that party him and that other devil are throwing tomorrow."

"Sure Bunny." Patrick placed a hand on Pitch's shoulder, "All right Pitch just say the phrase and we can go see the next person."

Pitch grumbled something under his breath as he shook Patrick's hand off his shoulder.

"Didn't catch that?" Bunny smirked at Pitch's expression

"Patrick is f&^king awesome!" he shouted and turned to find the nearest shadow

"If you don't hear from me Bunny, Pitch killed me." Patrick spoke as he followed the Nightmare King into the blackness, he raised an eyebrow when Pitch began forming a cloud of sand. "Do we have to use the cloud Pitch?"

"Just get on." Golden eyes rolled

Patrick sighed and stepped onto the cloud of sand, cringing slightly as it rose into the air.

* * *

(At the Pole)

_"Neploho…"_ North thought as he blew the ice shavings from the sculpture he was carving. The spirit rolled his chair back to admire his creation.

North quickly covered the sculpture and turned from the table suddenly when a knock sounded at his door, "Who is it?"

"Jack, can I come in?" the winter spirit's voice was literally oozing excitement

_"Oh Moon what has he done now."_ North shook his head as he caught the usual tone of mischief in the boy's voice. He smiled though, "Of course Jack" North smiled as the winter spirit walked in, "Where is Sam?""

"He's still in the Globe Room." Jack spoke as he shut the door

North chuckled as the boy's blue eyes darted around the room taking in all of the sights and sounds that filled his workshop. North had often found Jack sneaking into his workshop when the teen thought no one saw, he had watched the boy sit for hours on end just watching the magic creations come to life around the room.

"Did you need something Jack?" North had to ask the boy who had obviously gotten distracted by the flying ice ship that was cutting across the ocean of air.

Jack grinned as his attention was brought back to the spirit in front of him, "Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you if we could have a Halloween party here at the Pole tomorrow night."

North rubbed his beard, "I thought you and Sam were trick or treating with Jamie."

"We are." The teen became excited, "And mom is helping us make costumes and she even said that she'll make one for Sam…" Jack had to reel himself in, "But that's beside the point." He grinned, "I wanted to make this Halloween special for Sam since he normally doesn't get to celebrate it."

"I do not know Jack…a party is lots of work." The man smiled, "There is guests, there is decorating, and there must be food." North smirked, "Not to mention the clean up…"

"Pleeeeeease!" Jack's eyes widened, "Tooth and Tala said that they would cook and plan games. Me and Sam can decorate and as far as guests go I'll see if Gaal will let me borrow Babier Oping to send the message to everyone."

North started to say something, but stopped when Jack performed the 'look'. He shook his head chuckling, "Ok Jack, we can have small party."

"Yes!" the teen fist pumped, "Come on I want to show you what we have already."

"Already?" North chuckled as Jack tugged on his arm, he followed the excited boy down the hall and to the Globe room. Upon reaching the room North stopped mid-step, "Rimsky-Korsakov! What is this?"

"Isn't it great!" the winter spirit pulled the Guardian into the room, "Amou made the webs, I did the leaves, and Sam made the pumpkins."

North glanced at said teenager, the poor boy had frozen in place, like a wild animal that had been discovered. The man could almost hear the teens mind churning as crimson eyes darted around the room looking for an escape route. _"Jack is right, Sam is in need of this."_ The man shook his head, heart breaking that a child would react so fearfully to another beings presence.

"I'm going to go ask Gaal if I can borrow his pigeon." The winter spirit waved as he raced off, "I'll be right back."

Crimson eyes widened as Jack disappeared and he was left alone with North. Sam's breathing became a bit faster as the man walked further into the room.

North glanced at Sam hoping that the teen wouldn't bolt and hide like he did every other time he caught sight of another living being other than Jack or Pitch. He tried to find something to break the ice with the terrified teen, he smiled when he caught sight of the pumpkins.

"You carve these Sam?" North spoke as he picked up a pumpkin. His eyes scanned the surface of the pumpkin. Whoever had carved it had placed his iconic scimitars behind an intricately carved image of him

"Ye…yes si…sir." Sam whimpered slightly and took a step back, "I…thought…that may…maybe you would…like the…swords." He spoke quickly, "If…if you don't li..like it I can make ano…another one."

North smiled kindly and placed the gourd back on the floor

Sam cringed as the man started over to him, he glanced where Jack had been seconds earlier a yelp escaped him when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Please...don't hit me…."

North startled when the boy went to his knees, trembling hands covering his head. The Guardian filled with sorrow, "Sam it's ok."

Crimson eyes filled with tears that threatened to fall as he felt the man kneel beside him, "I…I'm sorry!"

"What do you have to be sorry about?" North smiled at the tear rimmed eyes glancing at him

"For this." The boy whimpered, "Other spirits are always hitting me…" Sam startled when he was pulled into the man's embrace, the teen buried his face into the man's chest relishing the warmth and love he could feel.

"Shhhh, child. You are safe here." North spoke softly, he pushed Sam back so that he could see his eyes, "Sam we understand that it will take while for you to recover. I am just sorry that we did not know what you were going through." The man sighed, "It seems that we as Guardians failed more than we know."

"Hey I got the bir…" Jack's voice trailed off as the winter spirit came in on the scene

Sam quickly wiped his eyes, "That's one strange chicken Jack."

Jack smiled, knowing that Sam was trying to draw attention away from the tears stains on his face "I'll have you know this is Babier Oping, and she happens to be a Barb pigeon."

North raised an eyebrow as he got his feet, "Gaal made that?" he cocked his head at the strange bird. The creature was as big as a macaw, but was not as bright. In fact the bird was a very dull gray, though it wasn't the color that had gotten North's attention. It was the several metallic barbs that covered the bird's feathers.

"Yep, he said that she's really good at sending messages." The winter sprit glanced at Sam, "You want to come help?"

"Pitch is having his hands full with those two." North chuckled as the teen nodded and raced after Jack.

* * *

(With Pitch)

"You afraid I'll push you off Patrick?" Pitch smirked as he glanced back at his friend who was standing as from him as possible.

Patrick glanced over the side of the cloud of obsidian sand they were currently standing on, "I wouldn't put it past you Pitch." He gulped slightly when he caught sight of the jagged rocks that filled the valley they were drifting over.

Pitch grinned, "Never knew you were afraid of heights Patrick."

"I'm not." Patrick huffed glaring at Pitch, not about to let him think he had anymore ammo against him.

"Falling per chance?" the Nightmare King's eye gleamed as they drifted through a group of clouds.

Patrick smirked, "No I don't mind the falling part Pitch, it's the sudden stop at the end that concerns me."

Pitch nodded, "I suppose that would be the part to be concerned with."

"So who are we going to find now?" Patrick tried to change the subject, not really liking the way his friend was smiling

Golden eyes glared suddenly at Patrick, "I am going to find Samuel first since he's always moving."

Patrick nodded as the cloud shifted slightly in direction, following some unheard commend from Pitch, "Makes sense."

"Yes it does. Unlike dyeing a man's hair neon pink." Pitch snorted

An awkward silence fell over the two spirits as they continued to drift through the clouds. Black sand roiled beneath their feet as Pitch commanded it to carry them in search of the Dream Guardian. They had been drifting for almost ten minutes when Pitch broke the silence suddenly.

"How could you do that to me Patrick?"

Patrick startled at the hurt in Pitch's voice, he glanced at his friend "It was just a prank…"

Pitch glanced back at him, golden eyes full of hurt, "Yes, and I thought of all people I could trust you would be it. I never thought in a million years that you would humiliate me like this."

"You star…" Patrick began but stopped when Pitch glared

"I was simply trying to help you get over something that could be used against you in the future. What do you think would happen if your enemies found out about your crippling superstition?" Pitch returned his gaze to the front, "You really hurt me Patrick."

_"Damn maybe I did go too far."_ Patrick sighed at his friends tone, he carefully walked across the shifting sand to stand by Pitch, "Look I apologize Pitch it was a stupid prank and I shouldn't have…Ahhhh!" Patrick's apology was cut off as he was pushed off the cloud.

Pitch grinned as the man's scream echoed as he fell, "Gods he makes it so easy." The Nightmare King chuckled at how he had managed to lure Patrick close to him.

A slight tinkling filled the air as golden sand rushed by Pitch, hurrying to grab the cursing Leprechaun that was flailing wildly as he fell.

"Awww Samuel you should have let him fall a bit longer." Pitch smirked as the Guardian drifted over to him, the man was standing on his own cloud of golden sand.

Sandman took one look at Pitch's hair, then he flashed an image of Patrick over his head

"Yes, he is the reason my hair is pink." Pitch narrowed his eyes when his brother grinned, "Which is why I tossed 'him' off my cloud."

A grin came to the Guardians face as he held his hands up in a surrender gesture.

"I hate you so much Pitch."

Pitch smirked as his friend was dropped onto the black cloud by the tendril of golden sand that had caught him, "I would have caught you before you hit the ground. Samuel just happen to beat me too it." The Nightmare King turned back to his brother, "I know you are busy Samuel so I'll be quick. Patrick is an idiot and awesome."

"Hey, that doesn't count." The spirit pouted

"Yes it does." Pitch waved to a very confused Sandman as he commanded his sand to move on, "All you said was that I had to say is 'Patrick is awesome' never said there couldn't be things added to it."

Patrick rolled his eyes, "Should have remembered you are the King of Loopholes."

"Many a soul has made that mistake Patrick." Pitch smirked as they continued to their next destination

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys thought. I love hearing from you. Hope all are having a Merry Christmas. Till Next Time.


	13. Watch where you rise

Hey guys thank you for your reviews. I love hearing from you guys. Enjoy.

* * *

(At the Tooth Palace)

"…andiego sector nine." Tooth pointed to a group of fairies who chittered and flew off. The Guardian flitted around the golden dome of her palace commanding her little fairies on their assignments. She paused when one of them flew up to her and settled on her shoulder chirping, "Who's here?"

The little fairy chirped again

Tooth smiled, "Oh tell them to come on in."

With a quick flutter of her wings the little fairy flew out of the room

"We can come back if you are busy." Pitch spoke as he and Patrick walked in following the little fairy into the large golden dome where hundreds of little mini tooths were flittering around

The fairy smiled as she gave a few more commands to her fairies, "Oh that's ok Pi…" the fairy stopped her hand going to her mouth as she turned and caught sight of the spirit's hair, "What happened to your hair!" she squeaked as she chocked back the laugh that was threatening to come

Pitch sighed, "Go ahead, laugh. Rabbit did for almost half an hour."

Tooth managed to compose herself, though tiny giggles escaped her periodically "So…what happened?"

"Patrick happened." The spirit thumbed at his friend who was grinning ear to ear at the Guardians reaction, "He decided to dye my hair pink as prank."

Patrick chuckled, "It was Plan B, Plan A was what I did that year for April's Fools." The spirit ribbed Pitch in the side

Golden eyes narrowed, Pitch growled, "If you had done that I would have killed you and not thought twice about it."

"Hey, how was I supposed to know you would react that way to the spell?" the Leprechaun chuckled, "It was an honest mistake."

Pitch rolled his eyes as returned his attention back to Tooth, "I only need your time for a moment Tooth and then you can get back to your work and I can continue planning the multiple ways I am going to make Patrick suffer for this."

"Of course Pitch." The fairy giggled slightly when Pitch absently ran his hand through his neon pink hair

"Patrick is awesome and will probably be dead before the sun sets today." The Nightmare King glanced at his friend when the spirit chuckled

"Hey Tooth where do you want the… Oh gods this is great!"

Pitch whirled around at the voice, a look of horror on his face as he caught sight of Darkness standing there a load of folded sheets in his arms, "What the hell are you doing here!"

The puppet smirked, "Helping Tooth and Tala with the chores around the Palace." The puppet smirked, "What are you up too…finally coming out as a pixie?"

"No…" Pitch ground out the word

"You sure Pitch?" Darkness grinned, "I've seen the way you dance…"

"Ummm it's my fault Darkness." Patrick spoke quickly when he saw the murderous look that came over Pitch's face

Darkness chuckled, "My opinion of you Patrick just improved from piece of shit to piece of dirt."

"Darkness! Watch your language!"

Pitch smirked when the puppet cringed like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. "Hi Tala, how are you?" he greeted the nature spirit who walked in

"I am fine Pitch." She smiled at him, then turned her attention the Tooth "Miss Tooth I wanted to know what you wanted for supper tonight."

"Whatever you would like to fix Tala." The fairy smiled, "Though you don't have too…"

"Oh but I want to!" the spirit spoke excited, her violet hair bobbing as she nodded vigorously, "You have been so kind to me Miss Tooth, I wanted to do something for you."

Tooth smiled, "All right Tala."

"Darkness would you mind giving me a hand in the kitchen?" Tala spoke with excitement as she left the room

Darkness smiled, "Let me put these up and I'll right there." Silver flames glanced at Tooth, "So where you want these?"

"The first room down the hall, that's where all the linens go."

"Ok," he glanced at Pitch a smirk on his face, "I'll be seeing you around Twinkle Ass, glad you finally had the courage to be yourself."

"Do you think he'd die if I tossed him over the balcony." Pitch growled as the puppet walked out

Patrick sighed in relief that for the moment Pitch's anger wasn't directed at him, "Don't know but you could give it a try."

"Are you two coming to Jack and Sam's party tomorrow?" Tooth asked trying to change the subject as she returned to directing her fairies

Pitch watched as the Guardian flitted around the dome commanding the little tooths, "There's a party?" the Nightmare King grinned, "He should have told me, I can cook for it."

"No!"

Pitch startled when both Patrick and Tooth spoke at the same time, "Why not?"

"Ummm well," Tooth sputtered trying to come up with an excuse, she smiled suddenly, "Umm because Tala is really excited to cook for the party."

"Oh," Pitch nodded, "That's fine. Just let me know if you need any help though. I'm heading back to the Pole to finish removing this stupid spell."

"I'll be sure to let you know Pitch." Tooth waved as the spirit walked out

"Bye Tooth. See you tomorrow." Patrick waved as he followed after Pitch

* * *

(At the Pole)

A cold wind roamed across the deserted tundra. Puffs of white danced up from the snow as the wind lifted the loose powder into the air. The silence was broken suddenly by loud cry followed by laughter.

"No fair Jack! You built a damn fortress!" Sam shouted at his friend, he glared at his friends creation.

Walls of ice rose up almost ten feet in the air, small holes were all throughout the wall to allow the winter spirit to throw his ammo at his opponents. Jack had intricately carved towers that rose up above the wall at each of the corners.

"All's fair in love war and snowball fights Sam!" the winter spirit grinned, "Besides I told you to prepare for battle. Not my fault you built a fort that a two year old could have done."

Sam grumbled as he ducked back behind the small snow wall he had built, "Should have known better than to have a damn snowball fight with a winter spirit…"

Jack smirked and formed another snowball in his palm, "You're just mad because you're losing."

"Not for long…" Sam smirked. The teen crouched down, a bright orange light swirled around his palm. When it dissipated a small orange gourd about the size of a baseball sat in his hand. Crimson eyes gleamed with mischief as the teen glanced over his wall at the massive fort the winter spirit had made for himself. He almost felt bad for what he was about to do…almost.

"So do I have you're surrender Sam?" Jack grinned as he prepared his assault. Blue eyes narrowed when a loud thump sounded as something landed in the snow just outside the ice wall.

"Shit!" was all the only thing Jack had time to say before the pumpkin exploded.

Sam grinned as bits of ice and snow flew in multiple directions, "Who wants to surrender now Jack?"

The winter spirit growled as he rose up out of the ruined remains of his fortress, "That's it Sam! You have called down the wrath of Jack!"

"Bring it Popsicle!" the teen shouted as he balled up snow.

Jack held his hands in front of him, a bright blue hue began to swirl around them, He grimaced, he hadn't tried this move without his staff before, but Pitch was always telling him to practice… so with a grin he began gathering energy. His eyes widened as the power began to build uncontrollably, with a sudden surge the power shot forward, "Sam get down!"

"Jack what the hell!" Sam's eyes widened as the blast of blue headed straight for him. Sam cringed, he shut his eyes waiting for the impact. He opened them when a very undignified scream filled the air. "Oh gods Jack you are so dead…" the teen stepped back at the sight before him.

Pitch stood frozen solid, his face holding the surprise he had upon receiving a freezing blast just as he rose from a patch of shadow.

"Holy shit!" Patrick's eyes widened as he emerged and caught sight of his friend. He glanced at Jack, "Kid…what did you do?"

Jack didn't answer, the poor teen panicking as he ran up to his brother "Oh gods Pitch I am so sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Golden eyes narrowed into slits, "Mmom me mouph!"

Patrick grinned, "Don't worry Pitch we'll get you out." The spirit chuckled, "May take a little bit but we'll get you out." The Leprechaun turned to Sam and Jack, "All right boys help me get him into the Pole and in front of the fire."

"Pitch please don't be mad at me please?" the winter spirit pleaded as they toted the block of ice containing the Nightmare King across the snow towards the Workshop.

"I don't think he's mad Jack." Patrick smirked as he glanced down at his friend, "He looks so 'chill'."

"_Joke while you can Patrick."_ Pitch growled as he was toted into the Workshop, he sighed as they propped him up in front of the fireplace.

Patrick smirked, "Just hang tight Pitch, I'll get North."

Pitch groaned as Patrick left him alone with a grinning winter spirit and very concerned Halloween spirit _"Can this day get 'any' better?" _

"Hey, Tala asked me to come borrow some spices…"

_"Of course…"_ the Nightmare King sighed as Darkness's voice could be heard echoing in the hall

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys thought ;) I love hearing from you guys. Hope everyone had a great Christmas. Till Next Time.


	14. Being on ice doesnt mean your cool

Thank you guys for all your reviews ;) I love hearing from you and seeing how you are enjoying the story. Disclaimer I own only my characters and the story. Other characters are Dreamworks. Enjoy

* * *

(At Lavia Resort)

"I am here to see Greed." A very commanding voice echoed as a spirit made his way to the counter in the casino

"Do you have an appointment?" the wood nymph spoke without looking up from her computer

"No I do not, but he will see me." A slight dark tone rippled under his voice

"No appoint…" the secretary stopped when she glanced up and caught sight of the spirit in front of her, "Oh my…I am sorry sir I will call him now."

Golden eyes twinkled with humor, "Thank you." he drummed his fingers on the counter as the nymph picked up a phone.

"Greed sir…yes sir I understand that you are in the middle of going over today's report…but there is a spirit here to see you…no it is not your brother…sir it is your 'Pharaoh' customer…yes sir." The wood nymph smiled as she hung up the phone, "Greed says that he can see you now."

"Thank you." the spirit bowed slightly and made his way quickly up the winding stairs. Without pausing he pushed the heavy iron doors and strolled into the large office.

"Chand I was not expecting you to pay me a visit." Greed offered his hand to the spirit who had come into his office

Chand nodded as he took it, "I was not planning to come by before going to my family but circumstances dictate that I check up on the 'item' you are keeping here for me."

Greed smirked as he walked from behind his desk, "I assure you Chand that the 'item' is very safe here."

"You misunderstand my visit Greed," Golden eyes gleamed, "I must 'see' the item for a moment

Greed caught the dark tone in the spirit's voice, he nodded "All right follow me the item is in the Egyptian Room."

The two walked in silence down the stairs, both ignoring the stares and whispers of the spirits and mythics as they made their way through the vast casino to their destination.

"Orsen clear out the exhibit please." Greed's commanding tone ensured a prompt response from the large troll standing guard at the entrance.

Chand waited impatiently as several spirits were ushered from the room, once the room was clear he walked into the room. The man ignored the various scrolls and displays that filled the room, instead his attention fell on the large golden curtain of sand.

"As you can see Chand the item has not been disturbed since you commissioned me to keep it here." He smiled, "Although your son's curtain of dream sand ensures that any idiot that comes near it gets blasted."

"Yes, I am glad Samuel had the foresight to put up a barrier." Chand growled as he walked up to the sand.

Greed watched as Chand placed his hand to the sand, a white light flowed from his palm causing the golden sand to fall to the floor. Upon falling one could see the item that had been obscured, a large golden sarcophagus. Multiple gemstones were imbedded into the golden casket, each reflecting the lights of the room.

_"Chand my old friend, I did not think to see you till the end."_

Greed startled at the ominous voice that filled his mind, he glanced at Chand to see the other spirit's reaction. He stepped back when a surge of power shot from the spirit, "Chand…"

"You half brained, son of a bastard troll!" Chand screamed, his eyes flashing silver "After I **spared your life**! After I **showed you mercy you still** wish to take my life! How dare you send **your demons** to my **palace to attack me **when my back was turned!" the spirit's body began to pulse with light, "I should **rip you from the prison** Adana placed you in and **peel the flesh from** your bones **and toss your body** into the Nile!"

_"Please, please release me. I would grind your bones into dust the moment I am free."_ The voice sneered with venom

Chand growled and stepped forward, he stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder "Greed…do not stand in my way."

"Do not let him goad you Chand." Greed spoke calmly, keeping his hand firmly on the man's shoulder

The spirit stopped and took a breath, his eyes returning to gold "You are right Greed." Chand let out a sigh. He waved his hand at the golden sand that lay on the floor, it shuddered and began to rise over the casket

_"So the fact that my Gallu almost ended you. Is met without consequence?"_ the voice laughed, _"I had at least thought there would be some recompense."_ The voice faded as the sand rose back over the sarcophagus.

"Greed, thank you for keeping him here." Chand glanced at the man as he pulled a watch from his pocket

"The pleasure is mine Chand." Greed smirked, "Though your 'generous' donations to my casino is greatly appreciated."

"Just make sure he does not get free Greed. If he does…" the spirit shook his head, "It took all three of us to seal him last time. And he has grown stronger as the centuries have gone by…"

"Do not worry. I pride myself in keeping my customers things safe."

Chand smiled, "That is what I am counting on Greed." A small click sounded as the spirit opened the small watch and he was enveloped in a bright light.

* * *

(At the Pole)

The yetis were quite intrigued by the event going on in the Globe room where the great fireplace roared blazing flames. They were confused why their boss was not getting ready for his holiday and instead was standing in front of a large block of ice, the sound of chiseling could be heard throughout the room.

"Rara?" one of the beasts spoke up

North glanced at the group of yetis, "Oh this?" he grinned stepping back so that the yetis could see the whole block. "Just helping out a friend."

The yetis didn't know whether to laugh or be concerned as they saw what their boss was trying to get out of the ice.

Pitch stood frozen within the block of ice, the Nightmare King's golden eyes were full of sheer anger. The yetis didn't want to be the one on the receiving end of his wrath once he was free. Most of them quickly left to return to the main shop, not wanting the Nightmare King to see them.

"Ratra?" one yeti glanced back before he left with the others.

North chuckled as he returned to chiseling away at the ice around the man's face, "That's ok Carl. I can take care of. If not careful will shatter him."

Pitch's eyes widened at that, "Mmper?"

"Yes shatter Pitch." The man went back to chiseling

"Please….please let that happen."

North glanced at Darkness who was sitting cross-legged on the floor a few feet away watching with obvious enjoyment, "That is not nice Darkness."

Darkness grinned when golden eyes cut sideways at him, "I'm sorry, I'll try not to be so 'cold'"

North started to reply when a sudden alarm filled the air

"North! The kitchen is on fire!"

The man raced from the room when the panicked winter spirit's voice echoed.

Silver flames flickered as Darkness grinned, the puppet got to his feet and walked over to the frozen spirit, "So Pitch…you know those pictures you took of me? The ones where Sophie forced me to wear a dress?"

Golden eyes narrowed, _"He wouldn't…"_ Pitch sighed when Darkness pulled a camera from his pants pocket, _"He would…"_

Darkness smirked, "Say 'frozen'."

_"You are dead when I get out."_ Pitch growled as the camera clicked several times

The puppet grinned, he put his fingers to his mouth and let out a whistle.

Pitch watched as a patch of shadow quivered and Ratri jump from them, the canine made a beeline for Darkness practically bowling the puppet over in her excitement

"I'm glad to see you too girl." The spirit smiled as tongues washed over him, he pushed her back, "Now I want you wait just a second." He showed her the camera, "We're about to take this somewhere and hide it."

The canine shook with excitement as Darkness climbed onto her back, the Orthus's serpent tail began wagging rapidly

Darkness grinned as he glanced back at Pitch who was glowering at him "Now if you don't want 'these' to hit the Spirit Realm you'll be sure and destroy the photos you have."

Pitch glared as the two sank into a shadow, _"Stupid piece of firewood…"_ his eyes glanced sideways when he heard heavy footsteps coming back into the room.

"That boy is going to burn down Pole one day." North sighed the spirit glanced where Darkness had once been, "Did Darkness leave?" he picked back up the chisel and continued breaking away the ice.

_"Yes, and good riddance."_ The Nightmare King growled

North chuckled, "I know you do not like him Pitch, but perhaps you two should 'try' to get along?" the spirit smiled when his tool cracked through the ice around the man's face.

Pitch gasped as the ice fell, falling with a crash to the floor, "Th…thanks…fo…r the …thought…Nor..North. B..ut…I…thin..k…we're….fine…being…at odds." the spirit's teeth were chattering violently.

"Hey Pitch you ok?" Patrick asked as he walked in. The Leprechaun smirked and sat in one of the large chairs that was in the room.

"Pa..trick…I…am…fu%^ing…fro…zen. Wha…what do you…think?" Pitch glared at him

"Come on Pitch." Patrick grinned, "Stop giving me the 'cold' shoulder."

Pitch's face filled with anger, he started to retort when Jack walked into the room.

"Pitch I am so sorry!" Jack rushed over to his brother, "I was playing with Sam and tried to use my power without my staff and then it built up and I couldn't contro…"

"Jack, I'm…no…t ma…d at you." the spirit shook violently as the cold rippled through him. The Nightmare King smiled, "In..fa..ct I'm…pro..ud of…how power…ful you…ha..ve..gott..en."

The winter spirit smiled, "Thanks Pitch." He glanced at North, "How much longer till you get him free?"

North didn't look up as he chipped away at the ice around Pitch's chest, "I should have him free within an hour."

Pitch shook suddenly, "An hour? I…don..t thin..k I ca…n wai..t tha..t lon..g"

"I brought you some hot chocolate Pitch."

The Nightmare King grinned when Sam walked into the room, carrying a large mug. Steam curled around the top indicating how hot the liquid inside was. "Than…ks Sa…m."

The teen smiled as he held the drink for the spirit, "I also made cookies." He cut his eyes at Jack who grinned sheepishly, "But 'someone' got impatient and turned the oven up higher so they'd cook faster and burnt them."

Pitch sighed as the hot liquid warmed his throat, "That's ok Sam." He glanced at Jack, "My brother shouldn't be allowed in the kitchen."

_"You're one to talk."_ Jack chuckled to himself, he jumped slightly when the sound of a large chunk of ice falling to the floor echoed

"There, hand and arm are free." North stepped back to admire his progress

"Thanks North I can get it from here."

"You guys might want to step back." Patrick called from across the room when he saw what his friend was about to do.

Jack and Sam watched in amazement as black sand swirled around Pitch palm, like a waterfall sand fell to the floor. A hiss sounded as the sand rose from the floor within seconds Pitch was engulfed completely in an obsidian cloud. The room echoed as the sand began to grate across the ice incasing its master.

"That's so cool." Blue eyes gleamed as his brother emerged from the cloud of sand a few moments later

Pitch smirked and waved his hand behind him, the sand swirled back into his palm "I have a few tricks up my sleeves Jack." The spirit dusted himself off and straightened his robe, "Now let's finish getting this spell removed."

Jack cocked his head, "What spell?" he glanced at Patrick when the man laughed

"Patrick is awesome," the spirit smirked, his golden eyes gleaming "And since you two were the last Guardians…"

Patrick jumped up with a yelp when a tendril of sand shot forward, decimating the chair he had once been sitting. "Pitch come on it was a joke!"

Jack and Sam watched as Patrick had to dance across the floor as Pitch lashed at him with whips of sand. The room filled with the Leprechaun's yelps as he barely avoided the sand and North lamentations of his furniture that weren't so lucky.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you thought ;) I look forward to hearing from you guys. Oh please check out Tala on my devientart page, my friend just finished her. The colored version has her bio. Till Next Time.


	15. Sealing Away the Fear

Thank you guys for all your reviews ;) I look forward to hearing from you guys. I really excited for the upcoming chapters. Enjoy.

* * *

(At the Pole)

A large mahogany clock vibrated the silent Workshop as it began chiming the start of midnight.

First chime: North grumbled slightly in his sleep, wondering why he had eaten the 'cookies' that Pitch had made in celebration of the pink dye washing out of his hair.

Third chime: Phil the yeti took a sip of the hot chocolate steaming in the large mug he carried as he patrolled the halls of the Pole.

Sixth chime: Sam whimpered in his sleep, his face scrunching as he dreamed of the years of abuse he had endured.

Eighth chime: Jack snored slightly, puffs of snow flitted around him as he dreamed of the candy he was going to get when they went trick or treating.

Tenth chime: Pitch jerked in his sleep, a whimper escaping him as the air in the room seemed to fill with weight

Eleventh chime: Tendrils of shadows poured from under the Nightmare Kings bed. Hissing as they slithered across the floor, and up the bed legs.

Twelfth chime: With sickening glee the shadows twisted across the bed and into the Nightmare King, who began tossing and turning as he was thrown into an ocean of terror and fear.

_"…of the dark."_ _"…he's coming in!" "…ommy I don't want a shot!" "….od he's too young to die!"_

Pitch's breathing increased as each panic filled voice filled his dreams, sweat beaded on his forehead as he was tossed into every fear imaginable as shadows poured into him. Within moments the shadows had begun to encase him.

Jack startled awake when a scream shattered the silence of the room, groggily he looked around. Blue eyes widening at the sight of the shadows that were wrapping like a cocoon around Pitch till only the man's face could be seen.

"Pitch!" the winter spirit jumped to his feet and raced over to his brother, without a second thought the boy slammed his hand down onto the pulsing blackness. A wave of ice burst from his palm, washing over the shadows which began to hiss and writhe at the contact.

Golden eyes shot open when a shot of cold rippled through him, "What the hell!" Pitch screamed as he sat up.

"I could ask you the same thing!" Jack yelled as he jumped up onto Pitch's bed to avoid the shadows that were slithering off of Pitch and back under the bed

Pitch didn't answer, instead his face twisted in pain.

"Are you hurt?" the winter spirit searched to see if he could find any wounds that the shadows may have left

The spirit shook his head, the action causing him more pain "No…"

"Pitch what can I do?" Jack was panicking as his brother gripped the sides of his head and curled in on himself.

"I…ne…need…Iris…" his sentence was followed by another pain filled scream

"What is going on!"

"I don't know North!" Jack turned as the man burst through the door

North immediately sheathed his swords that he had been prepared to use, he rushed across the floor to the bedside, "Pitch, talk to me."

"To…much…fear…." The Nightmare King shuddered, his body rippling with pain, agony filled eyes glanced up at North, "Ple…ase ge..t me to Iris…" Pitch shuddered as he tried to get up

"Why is this happening Pitch?" North asked as he carefully helped the spirit out of the bed. He frowned at all the scars that covered the man's bare back and chest.

"It is Hallow's Eve…" Pitch stumbled in his step, he grunted when North had to catch him "The fear of the world has reached its peek." He pushed off of North and slowly made his way to the door.

Blue eyes widened in realization, "And since you can sense fear…"

Pitch cried out when a tendril of shadow wrapped around his ankle, he glanced at North with gratitude when the man slammed his foot down onto the tendril sending it skittering back to the shadows. He returned to trying to get out the door and into the hallway.

Jack frowned, "But why do you need Iris?"

"She…" Pitch didn't finish as he fell forward

"Whoa there Pitch."

Golden eyes glanced at his friend who had caught him, "Patrick?"

The spirit grinned, "The one and only." He hooked an arm under Pitch's shoulder, supporting him "Iris thought you would come by sooner."

"I didn't think it would hit me till later…" Pitch sighed as he leaned on Patrick

"Pitch…" the winter spirit stared with concern as his brother gasped for breath

Patrick smiled at the concerned teen, "Don't worry about him Jack. Once I get him to Iris he'll be a hundred percent better and ready for our candy conquest tonight."

North and Jack had to cover their eyes as Freyal swirled into the room bathing it in her rainbow light as she transported Patrick and Pitch back to Iris's Palace.

* * *

(At Iris's Palace)

"So the seal wore off huh?" Patrick glanced at Pitch as he half helped half dragged the spirit down the golden corridor

Pitch managed to nod, "Yeah…about ten years after I left…"

"How the hell did you deal with this by yourself for two hundred and ninety years?" Patrick growled as his friend's body shook violently.

Pitch forced a smirk, "I didn't… I was reduced to a screaming mass of pain every Hallow's Eve."

Patrick growled, "I should have f#$%ing broken down your stupid seal you placed on your lair and forced you back here." The Leprechaun was mentally cursing himself for not coming to Pitch's aide

"Not your…fault I went off the deep end Patrick." The spirit sighed as he was helped into the library. With a grunt he fell into the large armchair, "If I remember correctly…I told you that if I ever saw you again I'd kill you."

"Doesn't excuse me for not at least trying to talk some damn sense into you." the spirit growled as Pitch shook again. Mismatched eyes glared as shadows began peeling from the walls and furniture slithering across the floor towards the Nightmare King. "Oh hell no, not in my home you fear encrusted bastards!"

Pitch raised an eyebrow as his friend lifted a hand, a bright light swirled around Patrick's palm.

"Kcatta ton lliw uoy dneirf ym. Kcab uoy dnes I thgil eht htiw." Patrick's commanding voice filled the room.

Golden eyes filled with gratitude as the shadows hissed in agony and retracted, "Didn't know you were versed in spells Patrick."

Patrick grinned, "Iris taught me a few." A mischievous glint came to his eyes, "How do you think I managed that prank?"

Pitch narrowed his eyes, "For which you will pay dearly. You got lucky Jack talked me out of thrashing you yesterday."

"I am the Spirit of Luck."

"Just get Iris before your spell wears off." The Nightmare King winced as pain rippled through him as fear assaulted his senses. Golden eyes glanced wearily at the shadows that were quivering in anger that they could not reach him.

"Be back in a sec."

Pitch sank into the chair as Patrick quickly left the room, he glanced up when moments later Iris came rushing in.

"I had so hoped the seal would have lasted Pitch." The woman spoke as she hurried to his side.

"Not your fault Iris, you warned me that it would likely fade when you first placed it." Pitch stopped, his face twisting in pain as another wave of fear hit him.

"Now Pitch, just take a breath and calm yourself." Emerald eyes filled with sympathy as Pitch took in a ragged breath

"There…seems to be…more fear in the world…every year." The spirit grimaced as pain sparked through him as fear flowed into him from every corner of the world

"I know Pitch." Iris spoke softly as she held his face in her hands, "But I will have the seal placed in a moment."

"Patrick…do you think that…you can go get…Darkness." Pitch spoke through clenched teeth as Iris began gathering power into her palms

"Oh yeah…he's in the same boat as you today." Patrick glanced at Pitch he smirked at his friend, "You actually care?"

Pitch growled, "No, but I wouldn't wish this pain on anyone."

"Just go Patrick." Iris glared at him, "The longer you wait the harder it is to place the seal."

"Fine…" the spirit pouted as he called to Freyal to take him to Burgess.

Once the light disappeared, Iris turned her attention back to Pitch "All right Pitch, take a breath and I will place the seal."

Pitch nodded, closing his eyes Iris placed her palm to his forehead

"Yats lliw uoy tirips siht morf yawa. Yad eht rof uoy dnib I. Dlo dna tneicna. Dlrow siht fo raef." Emerald eyes flashed with light as she recited the incantation.

"Thank you Iris." The spirit sighed with relief as his body emptied of fear, Pitch startled when the room brightened.

"…n't nee…d hel..p." a voice growled as the light disappeared revealing Patrick with a very angry puppet slung over his shoulder

Patrick rolled his eyes, clearly having had listened to Darkness's complaints the whole time, "Sure you don't. It's natural to be writhing in pain screaming at the top of your 'lungs' on a forest floor."

Silver flames flickered as he was slung from the spirit's shoulder and onto one of the chairs, "I…don't…need…yo..ur…help."

"Just shut the hell up Darkness and let Iris help you." Pitch smirked at the spirit who simply glared at him. He glanced at Iris "Thank you Iris, but I have to get back to the Pole. Have to be rested if I am going to keep up with Jack during our trick or treating escapade tonight."

"Patrick take Pitch back to the Pole. He shouldn't travel by shadow till the seal has had time to set in."

Darkness glared at the woman who walked over to him as the two spirits were enveloped in light, "Hello Iris"

Iris smiled even though she could hear the venom in the spirit's voice, "Hello again Darkness. I am glad that my spell worked."

The spirit was shocked by her response, "Spell?"

"The binding spell I used the first time we met." She smiled as she got on her knees beside the chair, "I imbedded it so that you would be able to be free when you met the soul that would lead you to the light."

Silver flames flickered, "But the chains didn't come free till Jack…fell through the ice…"

Iris nodded, "And he was the soul you needed Darkness."

Darkness jumped when she placed a hand on his shoulder

"You simply have to let people in Darkness."

Silver flames dimmed, as Iris began to gather energy "I do not deserve to be helped Iris…Not after all I have done."

Iris smiled in sympathy, "Darkness we cannot change our past. We can only build our future." A bright glow formed around her palm, "Now hold still, the seal will only take a moment."

Darkness gasped as she placed her palm to the sphere that held his soul, he could feel the warmth of the light as it seeped in through the ice and into the swirling mass of shadows in his chest.

"Yats lliw uoy tirips siht morf yawa. Yad eht rof uoy dnib I. Dlo dna tneicna. Dlrow siht fo raef." Iris's voice filled the room as she spoke the incantation once again.

Darkness sighed in relief as the fear seeped from him

Iris smiled as she helped him sit up, "Do you need Patrick to take you back to Jamie's?"

"Ummm, that's ok. I'll just get Ratri to get me."

"Is that the young Orthus that is with you sometimes?" Iris smiled as she walked across the room and sat in one of the chairs.

Darkness nodded, "She is."

A shrill whistle echoed in the room

Iris watched in amazement as the shadow of her chair flickered, she smiled at the young canine that emerged wearily into the room, "Well hello little one."

The two canine heads looked at her, cocking slightly at the friendly tone. Ratri glanced at Darkness, silently asking if the spirit was trustworthy.

Darkness laughed, "Iris is ok Ratri." He smirked when the canine turned and laid her heads in Iris's lap begging for her to pet them "Sorry, she's really affectionate."

"That's all right." Iris chuckled as she rubbed both heads gently, "She is quite beautiful, and very well behaved."

"Boy does she have you fooled." Darkness smirked as he got up and walked over to the young Orthus. He glanced at Iris as he got on the canine's back, "I…ummm…than…thank you for helping me."

Iris smiled, "But of course Darkness. Remember what I said."

"I will." The spirit nodded as he and Ratri sank into the shadows.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys thought ;) I look forward to your reviews. Till Next Time.


	16. Getting Ready

Hey guys thank you for all the reviews ;) I love hearing from you and seeing how you are enjoying the story. Hope you all had a great New Year. Enjoy

* * *

(At Jamie's)

Darkness sighed with relief as Ratri emerged from the shadows and into the front yard of Jamie's, "Never thought I'd be free from the fear girl."

The canine's whole body shook with excitement as her master stepped to the ground, the Orthus watched him with hope in her eyes. Both heads whined, red eyes pleading silently with Darkness.

"Oh all right you monster." Darkness chuckled, as he picked up a stick

Both heads barked with anticipation, her serpent tail whipped back and forth rapidly

Silver flames flickered, "Get it girl!"

Leaves kicked up into the air as she raced after the stick, Darkness laughed when both heads squabbled over who was going to pick it up and bring it back.

"Why don't both of you pick it up?" the spirit chuckled when the canine did so, "Give." Darkness commanded as she raced back to him.

The canine's tail whipped back and forth, Ratri crouched in anticipation as Darkness got ready to throw.

Darkness laughed as Ratri took off after it, within seconds she returned dropping it once again at his feet. The spirit repeated the process for almost an hour, he laughed when Ratri showed no signs of being tired, "Girl I need to get back to Jamie's."

Ratri whined as Darkness gently rubbed both heads, crimson eyes stared into silver flames the canine whined silently asking Darkness something.

The spirit chuckled "Ok you may go play here." He held up his hand before the canine could leave, "But make sure that no human sees you all right? And go back to Gaal when the sun rises in a few hours ok." the spirit chuckled when Ratri licked him and leapt into the shadows.

Once she was gone Darkness started to the stairs, each one creaking as he walked up them. He knocked carefully, hoping that Rashana would still be awake.

"Coming." The door creaked as Rashana opened the door, "Oh Darkness you are ok!"

The puppet startled when she knelt and embraced him, "Ummm I am fine Mrs. Rachel. Iris placed a seal to keep me from sensing fear today."

Rashana smiled, "That is good." She pushed him back, staring into silver flames, "Patrick explained what was going on with you. Why did you leave Darkness? You knew what was about to happen and that you were going to be in pain."

The puppet sighed, "I left because I didn't want to endanger anyone. The shadows tend to lash out at everything and anyone that is around me when they take over." He glanced at his hand, moving his jointed fingers, "Also, I wasn't quite sure how this body of mine would hold up to them. If my soul were to be released I feared that it might try to find another host body." Silver flames flickered, "And I would never forgive myself if I hurt any of you."

Rashana smiled, "Well I am glad that Patrick found you."

"Did you call him to help me?" the puppet asked as she got to her feet

"No, he showed up asking if you were here. I remembered you sneaking out and heading to the forest." Rashana glanced back at the spirit as they went into the living room, "Where did you go anyway?"

"I…umm…" Darkness sighed, "I went to Isold Lake to wait out the pain."

"Isold Lake…" Rashana smiled, "Oh you mean Jack's lake."

Darkness cocked his head, "The sign said Isold…"

Rashana nodded, "Oh yes that was the name that was given to the lake after Jackson fell into it."

"I…didn't mean to upset you." Darkness spoke quietly when her face fell

Rashana smiled, trying to pull attention away from the tears in her eyes, "It is fine Darkness. It was just hard to know that my baby was out there alone and I was not allowed to help him."

Darkness paused at that, "Why?"

"Because Fate is a bastard and Destiny is a bitch." An angry voice growled from the living room

"Chand watch your language." Rashana scolded as the two of them came into the living room

Darkness stopped in his tracks, his very soul trembling as he caught sight of the man lying on the couch.

The spirit lay on his back, his normal armor and robe gone having been replaced with no shirt and a pair of blue sleeping pants one leg had been rolled up to the knee revealing a blood soaked bandage that had been crudely wrapped around the leg. Darkness could see hundreds of blood encrusted gashes littering his muscled frame.

"Who is this Rashana?" Chand asked when he caught sight of the puppet beside her

Darkness stepped forward, "I…ummm…I am Darkness. Sir." He stopped in front of the couch, "A spirit that has committed horrible acts and deserves to be removed from this world."

Golden eyes raised when the spirit went to his knees

"I am ready to accept any punishment you deem worthy sir." He looked down at the floor when Chand sat up. Darkness jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder, silver flames glanced up. He was surprised to see nothing but kindness reflected in Chand's eyes.

"Darkness I am not going to punish you." Chand spoke quietly as he helped the puppet to his feet, "Nor will I remove you from this realm."

"But…I deserve it…" Darkness shook his head, "I have…" he stopped when the man held up a hand

"Granted you have done things in your past Darkness." Chand smiled, "But every soul deserves a second chance."

Darkness filled with gratitude, "I will do my best to deserve your forgiveness sir."

Chand chuckled, "Actually I owe you for helping to save my children on more than one occasion. They are always getting into some life or death situation."

Rashana smiled "Hmmm I wonder where they inherited that from?" she motioned for Chand to lay back, "Now I want you to hold still so I can doctor those wounds."

Darkness couldn't help the laugh that escaped him when Chand pouted as Rashana left the room

"They're nothing but scratches." The man called as she left the room, he sighed and laid back

Darkness sat cross-legged on the floor, "If you do not mind my asking sir, how did you get injured?"

"Oh these?" he smirked, "A few Gallu thought they could end me. I showed them the error of their ways with the business end of my sword."

"Gallu…" the spirit's voice went low

"Yes, servants of Death and Set." Chand spoke not noticing Darkness's discomfort, "Idiots are always sending them to try and end me."

Darkness glanced at him, "Sir I need to tell…"

"Rashana do you have to?" Chand didn't hear him as the spirit caught sight of his wife coming back into the room. Several medical supplies in her arms, "They're not really that bad."

Rashana rolled her eyes, "Just hold still."

"Do you have to use that?" the man's voice held a pouting tone

"The great Chand can't handle a little peroxide?" Rashana chuckled as she poured some of the liquid onto a cloth

"But it stings…" he grit his teeth as his wife gently wiped the cloth over the numerous cuts and gashes that littered his frame.

_"This is something no one will believe."_ Darkness thought as Chand continued to whine and pout as Rashana cleaned and dressed his wounds.

* * *

(At the Pole)

"Jack stop that!" Sam glared at the winter spirit who was currently juggling eggs

Jack smirked, "Well you won't let me cook…and I'm bored."

Sam sighed as he flipped the pieces of bacon that were sizzling in the skillet, "Jack I already told you that I'm cooking. You have no skill in the kitchen what so ever, though at least your problem is that you're messy. Pitch on the other hand…"

"Will kill someone with his cooking one day." The winter spirit laughed as he placed the eggs back into the carton. Jack jumped up onto the counter watching Sam place the bacon onto a plate, "So you excited about tonight?"

"Oh yeah." The teen's voice was muffled as he pulled a large bowl from under the cabinet, "We need to hit the old people houses first because they go to sleep first." The teen motioned for Jack to hand him the eggs, "Then we hit the houses that have lots of decorations, because they stay up later since they like the holiday." The room filled with the cracking of egg shells as Sam began filling the bowl.

Jack laughed, "You have this thing down to a science don't you?"

Sam grinned, "Of course. I have been observing kids trick or treating for almost a hundred years now."

Jack grinned, "Do you have any idea what your costume is going to be?"

"Not sure." The teen shook his head as he added milk to the eggs and began stirring, "Jamie wanted to be the one to design it so I said he could." Sam pouted, "He wouldn't tell me what he had in mind though."

Jack laughed, "He wouldn't tell me mine either." Blue eyes filled with excitement, "Though I'm sure he'll come up with something cool. Jamie has an amazing imagination."

Sam grinned, "Wonder what he'll come up with for Pitch?" a hissing echoed as the eggs were poured into a skillet, "Vampire?"

"Naw, to obvious." The winter spirit rubbed his chin in thought

"Guess we'll have to see." Sam chuckled as he pulled a large plate from the cabinet, he glanced at Jack, "You want to go wake Pitch up? I should be done with cooking in a few minutes."

A gleam came to Jack's eyes, "Sure, no problem." The winter spirit hopped off the counter and bounded out the door. He grinned as he quickly made his way back to his room, "Wow, I almost feel bad about this." Jack chuckled as he walked into the room.

Pitch was lying on his stomach, slight snores could be heard as he inhaled and exhaled rhythmically. His long limbs hung off the sides of the bed, nearly touching the floor. The man's face held a grin as he dreamed peacefully, truly being able to enjoy his rest for once.

The winter spirit glanced at the clock, "Well…it is almost nine." He thought trying justify what he was about to do. With a shrug and a smirk the teen bounded across the room, "Pitch! Wake up!" Jack yelled as he launched himself onto his brother's back

"What the hell!" Pitch screamed when a cold weight fell on top him, centuries of instinct kicked in as the Nightmare King twisted himself over grabbing whoever had jumped him by the neck. Without much effort the spirit twisted himself over on top of his small assailant.

"Pi..tch! It's…me!" Jack gasped for breath as Pitch's hand gripped his throat, blue eyes were wide with fear.

"Jack! You idiot!" Pitch immediately got off the winter spirit he had pinned to the bed, "I could have killed you!"

The teen inhaled sharply as the pressure around his neck disappeared, "Sorry…I thought it would be funny…"

Pitch growled, angry that he had woken up and at the fact he had almost chocked the life from his brother, "Well it wasn't." golden eyes softened when he saw the look that came to Jack's face, "I'm sorry Jack. I react badly to being startled awake…"

Jack smirked, "No kidding, you almost broke my neck."

"So exactly why did you wake me up?" Pitch glanced at the alarm clock

"Sam made breakfast." The winter spirit grinned as Pitch made his way to the closet

"Really?" Pitch glanced out at Jack, "He didn't have to do that…" the Nightmare King emerged minutes later wearing a dark blue shirt and jeans. He grabbed his robe from the chair as he walked out the room, "I was going to make breakfast for you two…"

"Ummmm, Sam wanted to do it as a thank you." Jack spoke quickly as he followed Pitch down the hall

Golden eyes glanced at the room they were passing "Well why don't you go wake North up so that he can enjoy it as well." Pitch smirked at the mischievous grin that came to his brother's face. He chuckled when Jack rushed into the Guardian's room. A smirk came to his face when North's yell echoed from the room followed quickly by Jack sprinting past him a flurry of snow drifting behind him.

"Just a note, North doesn't like to have snow dumped on him as a wake up call." The winter spirit laughed as he raced to the kitchen, hoping that the sight of breakfast would keep North from throttling him.

Pitch simply shook his head, "Dear gods help me after he eats all that candy." The Nightmare King shuddered slightly at the thought of what horrors would await him that night.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys thought ;) I have something 'fun' planned for the upcoming chapters so just enjoy the ride (evil laugh resounds) Till Next Time.


	17. Costumes

Thank you guys for all the reviews ;) I love hearing from you guys. Enjoy.

* * *

(At Jack's Lake)

Golden eyes watched Jack as the teen held his broken staff in his hands. A look of uncertainty in his blue eyes.

The winter spirit had arrived with Pitch and Sam a few hours ago and had immediately asked his father to help him with his staff.

Chand had suggested that they go into the forest so that they wouldn't be disturbed.

"Dad, I have been trying for hours." blue eyes fell, the forest echoed with the sound of him hitting his knees. Tears began to fill his eyes, he clutched the two pieces of the staff to his chest. The teen startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder, he stared into the soft golden eyes of his father.

"Jackson, you can do this. You have the power." Chand smiled at his son, "All you have to do is believe."

Jack nodded as he inhaled sharply, trembling hands holding his broken staff. A cool fall breeze drifted through the forest, disturbing the colored leaves that littered the ground. The winter spirit grimaced with pain as he placed the ends of his staff together.

"Just take a breath son. Let the power free don't try to bottle it, let it flow." Chand's voice was soft yet commanding

"I…just…can't dad." The winter spirit's voice was low as the bright hue disappeared again revealing a still broken staff

"You have managed to fix it this far Jack." Chand smiled, "You only have this last part to do."

"I know! But I just can't seem to get my power to what I want!"

Golden eyes filled with sympathy, "Jackson look at me." he continued when blue eyes glanced up at him, "You are very powerful son, more so than even I could have foreseen. It is my fault that you have not truly been trained with your abilities." Chand looked at the sky, "I should have been there for you Jackson, I should have found some way to get past the oath I was tricked into."

Jack glanced at his father when the man knelt beside him, "Oath?"

Chand sighed, "Yes, Fate and Destiny tricked me into an oath where I would not be able to talk to you. They said my silence was needed for you to find the path needed for the future." he glanced at Jack, "What I did was inexcusable Jackson, but could you find it in you to forgive me?"

Jack smiled, "That should be easy since I never hated you."

Chand startled when the teen suddenly lunged forward burying his face into his chest, Chand wrapped his arms around the winter spirit placing his chin on the boys head "I promise to make it up to you Jackson."

"I'm just happy to finally have a family…to finally not be alone." The boy's voice was muffled as he spoke into his father's chest

Chand sighed with relief, "You will never be alone again Jackson." He pushed Jack back, "You want to try again to fix your staff?"

The winter spirit nodded, taking the broken relic in his hands once again. Blue eyes closed, as Jack once again tried calling his power to the surface.

Golden eyes beamed with pride as a bright blue hue began to emit from the staff, Chand had to catch Jack before the boy fell backwards when a burst off power exploded from the staff.

"It's fixed…" quivering hands held the perfectly complete staff, Jack held it to his chest as if afraid it was going to disappear.

Chand chuckled when the boy let out a whoop, "See I told you could do it."

"I have to go show Pitch!"

"Go," Chand smiled as he waved his hand, "I will catch up." The man watched as the winter spirit launched into the air heading back to the house. Chand then turned his attention to the trees, his eyes narrowing at the presence he could feel in the depths of the darkening forest "I have something to take care of."

* * *

(An hour later at Jamie's House)

"Are you sure this looks ok?" Jack stared at his bleeding face in the bathroom mirror, he yelped when Jamie hit his hand as he went to touch his face.

"Don't touch it, you'll mess it up." The boy glared at the spirit as he pulled Jack back to the side of the tub motioning for him to sit. He then grinned and painted another long gash across the teen's cheek. Jamie stepped back and nodded, "You make the perfect zombie Jack." The boy spoke with excitement as he grabbed another thing of face paint, "Now hold still, I'm going to paint stitches on you."

The winter spirit grinned as his brother began painting long lines on his face, "Do you guys make your own costumes every year?" he had to stop himself from laughing as the brush tickled his skin

Jamie nodded, "Yeah, it's more fun that way. Now no more talking you'll ruin my creation."

Jack chuckled, he stopped when Jamie glared at him. He forced himself to stay still which for the winter spirit was next to impossible. Just when he thought he couldn't hold still for another second Jamie let out a whoop.

"There!" the boy's voice was full of pride as he placed the brush in the sink, "Am I good or am I good?"

The winter spirit looked at himself in the mirror, if he didn't know any better he would swear he 'was' a zombie. Jamie had expertly painted wounds that seemed to still be fresh, the boy had even gotten the stitches textured to where they looked as if they were truly holding his skin together.

"Wow…Jamie…"Jack was truly amazed as he admired the work Jamie had done

Jamie grinned, "Told you you'd like it."

Jack nodded, "Like it? I love it!" the winter spirit was excited, "Come on let's go show Sam."

The two boys raced from the bathroom and down the stairs to the living room where the rest were getting ready for the trick or treat conquest.

"Dude you look awesome!" Sam got to his feet as his friend came into the room, the teen rushed over, "You look just like those zombies we had to fight."

Pitch looked up from mirror he held, "You never mentioned fighting zombies Jack."

The winter spirit grinned at the white mask that Jamie had painted on the right side of the Nightmare Kings face, "Oh yeah, Sam and I thwarted this Necromancers plan to invade a human town. We beat the crap out of his whole pack of zombies before they could hurt anyone."

"What happened with the Necromancer?" Jamie asked excited, his eyes wide

Jack cocked his head, "You know…I have no clue." The winter spirit shrugged, "I guess he took off while me and Sam were wasting his little army."

Pitch growled slightly, "What village was that near?"

"Ummm," the winter spirit glanced at Sam, "What village was that Sam?"

Sam cocked his head, "I think it was Phelan Village." the boy got a faraway look in his eyes, "They have the best sweets…"

Jack nodded, "I know right, their caramel apples are top notch."

Pitch rolled his eyes, "Are sweets all you two think about? Not the fact that you two pissed off one the more powerful mythics in the Spirit Realm."

"I can handle myself Pitch." Jack stuck his tongue out at his brother

Sam nodded, "Yeah Pitch, me and Jack kicked the guy's ass so bad he hasn't resurfaced in ten years."

"Just know that you two will not be going anywhere near that village without me." Pitch snorted and returned to examining the mask Jamie had painted for him.

Jack made a face, "Quite being such a worry wart Pitch."

"Hey I have a costume here." Jamie spoke quickly before Pitch could retort, the boy pulled a pink hoodie with purple stripes from behind the couch, "Here you go Sam." the boy ran over to him "Here try it on." the boy was literally bursting with excitement as he took the hoodie over to the teen.

Crimson eyes gleamed as Sam cocked his head, "What is it?" the teen asked when Jamie handed the cloths to him. He took the bundle from the boy cautiously, "Dude…this is cool!"

Sam held the hoodie up, grinning ear to ear at the purple cat ears sewn on the hood. He glanced at Jamie, "Did you make this?" he quickly placed the hoodie over his orange shirt, smirking when he caught sight of the purple striped tail that had also sewn to the bottom of the hoodie.

Jamie laughed, "Actually mom did. I asked her if she could do something to make you look like the Cheshire Cat."

"Awww Jamie you should have painted Sam too." Jack pouted at the fact his friend had not been forced to have a painted cat face.

"That would have looked like something you'd find at a carnival." Jamie grinned as he grabbed two marinate sticks from the coffee table, "And this is a professional operation."

Pitch chuckled, "Oh really?"

Jamie nodded as he maneuvered the sticks with his hands, "Of course Pitch, Halloween only comes around once a year so you have to maximize the experience."

"And what are you going as Jamie?" Jack asked as he plopped down on the couch

"An evil puppeteer." The boy grinned as he grabbed a cape from the coffee table and tied it around his neck.

Pitch smirked, "Let me guess you're the puppet?" he glanced at Darkness who had not spoken the entire time from the corner of the room where he had been steadily hitting his head into the wall

"Yes." The spirit hit his head into the wall again, "Jamie tricked me into an oath."

Jamie glanced at him, "Come on Darkness you'll have fun." He laughed when Darkness simply hit the wall again

"Well unlike you I love my costume." Sam pulled the tail around so he could inspect it.

"Kitty!"

Sam lifted Sophie into the air as the little girl ran to him, the teen smiled when the girl patted the ears on his hood.

Sophie smiled at Sam, "I'm a faiwry prinfcess." She wiggled wanting to get down, a giggle escaped her as she twirled her pink dress when she was placed on the floor, her little iridescent wings bouncing up and down.

"Sophie sweetie you ran off without your tiara." Rashana smiled as she walked in

A giggled escaped from the little girl as Rashana knelt and placed the little crown on her head, "Now I pretty."

"You were pretty before." Rashana gave a loving smile to her daughter, she placed her hand on the little girls face, "Now I want you promise that you will stay close to your brothers and listen to them."

Sophie nodded, "I prowmise." She giggled and ran over to Pitch, holding her arms up for him to pick her up

Pitch smiled as he bent and picked the little girl up "All right you guys listen up." The spirit spoke as he got to his feet, "There are some rules we need to go over before Patrick gets here…"

"Dear Moon this is going to take a while." Jack whispered to Sam as Pitch began his rule rant

* * *

Please review and let me know what you thought. I look forward to them like…summer vacation! (I know it's only January but you know how it is…) Anyway the next chapter will be very fun (and my friend has only finishing touches on the epic picture she has been working on) So I am very much excited for the next one. Till Next Time :)


	18. Trick or Treat

Hey guys thank you for all the reviews ;) I love hearing from you guys and seeing how you like the story. Sorry for the late update this chapter was deleted by accident…twice…enjoy :)

* * *

(The Town of Burgess)

The squealing laughter of children echoed in the streets as youngsters ran from house to house gathering the treats that were being handed out.

"Trick or Treat!" Jamie shouted as a door opened

"Aww you two always have the cutest outfits!" an elderly woman smiled as she placed handfuls of candy into Sophie's pumpkin shaped basket

"Thanf you!" the little girl giggled and raced down the stairs

The woman frowned slightly when Sophie began showing her candy to thin air, "Dearie, what is your sister doing?"

"Ummm, imaginary friend?" the boy spoke quickly, knowing that 'my brother is the spirit you know as the Boogieman and he is currently making sure my sisters candy is not poisoned' was probably not an acceptable answer

Luckily for him the woman accepted this and smiled, "She is so cute. Take care Jamie."

Jamie grinned, "Thank you Mrs. Farson. Say thank you Darkness." he flicked the marionette sticks he held

A smiled came to the woman's face when the puppet that was attached to the strings took a bow, "That's adorable! Jamie you are so talented."

The boy grinned and started down the steps

"Encore Darkness, that performance brought tears to my eyes." Pitch pretended to wipe a tear from his eye as he replaced the candy into Sophie's bucket, having deemed it free of poison.

"That's it I am done." Darkness growled pulling the strings from his arms "I will not be humiliated…" he was interrupted by Sophie grabbing him

"Come on Darkess I want show you to Jada."

The spirit let out a sigh as he was toted up another driveway.

"Stay within eyesight Sophie." Pitch called as he watched the little girl skip up the driveway to the house, "You not going Jamie?"

"Not to that house, Jada is Sophie's annoying little friend." He made a face, "Anyway her parents always hand out toothbrushes instead of candy."

Jack's face filled with horror, "Why would they do that!"

"Because their monsters that's why." Sam spoke up as he raced up to them a mischievous grin on his face, "Which entitles me to give them a 'trick' instead of a treat."

Pitch glared at the teen, "What did I tell you about leaving my sight?"

Crimson eyes gleamed, "Come on Pitch, I was only gone for a second. And besides, it's not like anyone can see me."

Jack grinned as he leaned on his newly restored staff, "I know that look Sam, what did you do?"

"Oh, nothing much." The teen chuckled, "Just put a few exploding pumpkins in their bed."

Golden eyes rolled, "Go remove them Sam."

Sam pouted, "Awww you're no fun Pitch."

"Just go Sam; we still have several houses on this street to hit before going to the Pole." Pitch motioned for the teen to go

"Fine." The teen huffed and ran back to the house

"Hurry back Sam, Patrick should be here soon." Jack called to his friend

"Great just what I need to add to my misery." Darkness groaned as Sophie carried him back over to the group. He sighed as she let him go and raced off squealing

Pitch smiled at the little girl trying to catch the furry moths that danced in the dim light of the street lamps, "Come now Darkness you know you like Pa…" the spirit had to cover his eyes as a bright rainbow light erupted in front of him, "Patrick! You know moron, you know how that hurts my eyes!"

Patrick chuckled dusting off his jacket, "Sorry Pitch, I asked Freyal to bring me to you. Forgot to tell her not to show up directly in front of you. My bad." He glanced at the group, "So let's see, Pitch is a guy afraid to show his face…a…"he pointed to Sophie

"Faiwry prinfcess!" Sophie laughed and twirled around Patrick showing him her pink dress and tiara. The little girl jumped up and down making her little iridescent wings bob.

"And an adorable one at that." Patrick laughed at the little girl, he then caught sight of Jack, "Wow, if I didn't know any better I'd say you were a zombie."

Jamie grinned, "Thanks I did it."

"You have an awesome creative mind kid." The spirit smirked as he studied the teens make-up, He then chuckled at Darkness who was standing a bit away from them with his arms crossed, "Though I must say the walking piece of firewood has the best costume of all."

Silver flames flickered as Darkness growled, "Oh yeah, and what are you supposed to be? A circus performer?" he glared at the spirit who was dressed in his normal attire

Patrick grinned as he straightened his emerald green vest he tipped his top hat, "For your information, I am the Mad Hatter." He pulled a teapot and plate from his vest, "See?"

Golden eyes raised, "Does Iris know you have one of her antique teapots?" Pitch shuddered remembering the time he had accidently broken one of the woman's collectibles

The spirit rubbed the back of his neck, "Ummmm not really." He smirked, "But she'll never find out if I put them back before she gets home."

Darkness smirked rubbing his hands together, "You can't do that if they're broken."

Pitch rolled his eyes when Darkness chuckled, he could guess what the spirit was plotting "All right Jamie where to next?"

"Oh, how about downtown?" Jamie tugged on his brother's robe, "Please! There are lots of shops and places that are handing out candy too."

Darkness groaned at the thought of being exposed to anymore people

Pitch smirked, "All right, but only because Darkness is having such a fun time." he chuckled when the puppet flipped him off.

"Yes!" Jack fist pumped as he popped a chocolate candy into his mouth

"No Jack, mine." Sophie glared at the teen as she pulled the pumpkin basket away as the winter spirit reached for more candy

Patrick glanced around, "Hey, aren't you missing someone? Where's Sa…"

"Patrick!"

A strangled scream echoed from the spirit when something pounced on him, "Holy Shit!" the Leprechaun's heart nearly stopped when he caught sight of cat ears out of the corner of his eye. "Giant cat!"

Sam cocked his head as the spirit took off down the street, "Ummm he's really jumpy isn't he?"

"You have no idea Sam." Pitch smirked as he took Sophie by the hand as they started down the street after the fleeing spirit.

* * *

(In the forest)

The forest echoed with the sound of flesh being rendered, unearthly howls rang through the air.

"You unholy creations of Death!" Chand's voice was followed by another howl, "I'll send you all back to hell!" the spirit stood facing the chittering imps that were circling him like sharks.

Several bloodied bodies lay strewn about the clearing, having already felt the bite of the spirit's blade. Chand held his sword tightly in his palms, waiting for them to attack again. His shirt was torn to shreds barely hanging on by thin threads. White hair was no longer kept but in disarray with blood and sweat, crimson fell from his blade.

"Chand why do you insist on fighting the inevitable?" a voice sneered as a large gallu launched himself forward, "As a mortal you know it is only a matter of time before you lay dead on the ground feeding the earth with your blood."

Golden eyes flashed as he dodged to the side, slicing at the gallu as the creature leapt by him, "Oh, then why is it that hours have gone by and yet I still stand Czern?" the spirit had to twist sideways as the last imp jumped at him, Chand yelled and brought his blade down cleaving the creature in two. The spirit panted heavily, the strain of having been fighting for the last three hours taking its toll on him.

"Because you have gotten lucky Chand." Another gallu sneered, racking his claws down the trunk of a tree, "But that's about to change."

Chand narrowed his eyes, "And why is that Lucien?" he gripped the handle of his sword tighter

"Because now, you have to deal with me." A cruel voice sneered

Chand's eyes widened, he whirled to face the new threat. A searing pain filled the spirit as a blade ripped into his stomach, golden eyes stared at the grinning demon holding the handle of the sword that had impaled him, "Ti…thus…" trembling hands gripped the blade trying to remove it

"Oh good, I thought you had forgotten me Chand." The demon sneered at the man's cry of pain as he twisted the blade before he yanked it free

Crimson gushed forward, though Chand tried desperately to staunch the flow. The forest echoed with him hitting his knees as he doubled over, he glared up at the demon now towering over him "Coward…"

Tithus shrugged, his leather wings rustling with the motion, "Call me what you will, but you're the one about to die, not me." The demon chuckled when Chand coughed, blood running down the side of his mouth "Being mortal is quite the vice isn't it?"

Chand's eyes began to dim, the spirit's body shuddered violently, he cringed when the demon sneered and raised the sword to finish him. Chand closed his eyes awaiting the end.

The air whistled as something sliced through it

"Shit!"

At the demons voice Chand opened his eyes just in time to see Tithus duck the golden tendril of sand that lashed just inches from his head

"Sa..muel?" golden eyes blinked trying to focus on the spirit that landed in front of him

Sandman nodded to him then turned his attention to the demons in front of him. With a quick flick of his wrist the Guardian sent several whips of golden sand at the three demons. He smirked when this time one of them wasn't so lucky and a tendril caught the creature around the neck.

"Wai…" was all Lucien had time to choke out before his body was consumed in golden sand within seconds the demon was reduced to dust.

Tithus growled slightly as the Guardian flashed several images, "Like we'd leave…" the demon jumped sideways narrowly avoiding another sand whip, "You are but one lone spirit! And there are two of us!"

"Really? What makes you think he's alone?"

The demon took a step back as another spirit emerged from the tree line, "Akal…what are you doing here?" he took another step back as a long silver spear formed in the man's hand. Red eyes fell on the twelve sharp prongs at the end of the spear.

The new spirit ran his hand through his short silver hair, "Was just in the neighborhood and thought I sensed the stench of demon." Akal stopped beside Chand who had not moved from his kneeling position, "You look like shit."

"I just got through fighting a hoard of imps and demons and got stabbed by a f&%*ing sword, what's your excuse?" Chand growled

Akal chuckled, trying to conceal his concern "Well don't die on me. I would never hear the end of it from Adana."

"Your…concern is…touching…" Chand panted, crimson seeping through his fingers as he tried to hold back the flow.

"Samuel, would you mind taking care of this?" Akal motioned to the spirit, "I will take care of these two."

Sandman was at his father's side in an instant, motioning for the man to uncurl. The Guardian quickly commanded golden sand to wrap around the wound, he cringed at his father's cry of pain as the sand rubbed against his skin.

Dark amber eyes filled with relief as Akal watched the sand staunch the blood flow, the rustling of leaves caught his attention "Oh don't even think about it." Akal growled suddenly when he caught sight of the two demons trying to slink off. With a practiced heave the spirit sent his spear hurling through the air.

Czern screamed as the twelve prongs imbedded into his back

Akal lifted his hand, the spear began to glow with a brilliant gold hue.

An explosion of light filled the forest, the gallu screamed as his body was seared by the light. When it cleared the spear rested on a pile of dust.

"Damn it, the other one got away…" Akal growled as he strode forward and picked up his weapon. He smirked as he walked back over to Chand, "Though I doubt he'll be back."

Chand growled slightly, "Why was he here in the first place?" the spirit grimaced as Akal helped him to his feet.

Akal didn't say anything as Chand had to lean on him for support as they started towards the town, "We'll worry about that later Chand, right now let's focus on getting you patched up."

The man nodded, he glanced at Sandman who was hovering beside them, "Samuel, I want you to go take your siblings to the Pole so they will be safe. I cannot be sure that Tithus will not come back."

The Guardian nodded and drifted off quickly to the town

"Chand!" Akal had to catch the man when the spirit suddenly went limp, "Dammit, why do you always get into these situations?" the spirit grumbled as he picked Chand up and slung him over his shoulder. The man quickly made his way to where he knew Rashana and Chand lived.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you thought ;) My friend finished her picture! Please check it out and let me know what you think of it. Till next time.


	19. Trick or Treat 2

Hey guys thank you for all the reviews ;) I look forward to reading them each and every day! Anyway, sorry for the later update life has gotten super crazy latly. Ugh, but here without further ado is the next chapter Enjoy :)

* * *

(In the forest)

"…ar to you Stitcher! It was Chand himself!" blood red eyes were full of fear as the demon known as Tithus stared into the dancing flames of the fire he had built.

_"Moron! Why didn't you finish him then!"_ Stitcher's voice shrieked from within the flames

"He…he wasn't alone! Sandman and Akal were there!" Tithus shivered when the fire went silent. "Stitcher…" he asked tentively when the minutes ticked by and still there was no response, "What are your order…"

_"Silence you worm!"_ the flames roared with the volume of the woman's shout, _"I am thinking…if Sandman was there then the Guardians must be involved with keeping the Hellstaff from me." _The spirit's voice paused,_ "Why else would Chand be in Burgess where 2467 is hiding."_

The demon nodded to the flames, "That is exactly what I was thinking…though I doubt that Chand will leave the boy here in this town now that he knows that we are here."

The flames flickered slightly, _"Yes and whose fault is it that he knows."_

Tithus shuddered at the cold tone, "I swear that I will bring Sam to you Stitcher! Just give me another chance!" the demon spoke quickly, "I wounded Chand pretty bad, he won't be able to assist them now."

_"Hmmm, yes this is true. Since you wounded him as a mortal he will not heal till he goes back to the Moon Palace…too bad the barrier was fully charged before he left or else this would be the perfect opportunity to release our king."_ Stitcher's voice sighed, _"Oh well all will come in due time, for now Tithus you are to continue your search for 2467 and the Hellstaff."_

"Thank you!" the demon bowed, "I will not disappoint you Stitcher."

_"I know you won't Tithus, because if you do…" _the flames shot forward searing the demons flesh, the forest echoed with his scream, _"You will not live to get another chance."_ The flames swirled into the earth leaving behind nothing but ash.

Tithus grimaced, touching the burn mark that now scarred his left cheek "You are so dead for this Sam." The demon growled as he took to the dark sky his leather wings rustling as he beat the air in flight.

* * *

(In Burgess)

Soft brown eyes scanned the crowds of people that walked the streets of the small town, of all the many groups of trick or treaters the Guardian was searching for one group in particular. A smile came to the man's face when he caught sight of the ones he had been searching for.

A few children looked up when a sound not unlike tingling bells echoed, their eyes growing large as they saw the Sandman float across the sky on his cloud of sand. The children couldn't understand why their parents simply smiled or laughed when they tried to show them the magical sight.

Sandy smiled at the children that noticed him, he hated that he couldn't stop but he needed to get to his siblings as fast as possible. Upon reaching the group Sandman cocked his head, a bit confused at what he saw.

Below the Dream Guardian a lone 'zombie' winter spirit was currently decorating an evil grinning pumpkin with frost. Beside him Sam was quickly creating more gourds for the teen to decorate. Sandy chuckled when he caught sight of his youngest brother taking the finished products from Jack and race back and forth to a house and lay the pumpkins at the door. Sandy quickly started drifting to the ground.

"Ah, Samuel. What a surprise seeing you here." Pitch spoke as the spirit floated down and landed beside him, "I thought you were busy tonight?"

"Yeah Litterbox you should be filling children's heads with nonsense instead of goofing off." Darkness smirked as he glanced at the Guardian

Sandman chose to ignore the puppet, he really didn't have time to put the spirit in his place at the moment. The Guardian glanced at Pitch images flashing above him

"Hang on just a second Samuel" a smirk came to the spirit's face, "We are in the middle of spreading Halloween cheer to a 'friend' of Jamie's."

Before Sandman could try to get Pitch's attention again an excited squeal filled the air

"Sanmad!"

The Guardian grinned as his little sister raced up to him, indicating she wanted to be picked up.

Sophie giggled as the spirit scooped her up "We have candy." Green eyes were full of excitement as she pulled several pieces out of her basket and offered them to Guardian

"Don't eat the candy corn Samuel, those are mine." Pitch spoke as he turned his attention back to the boys setting up their pumpkins

Patrick chuckled, "You still eat those after what happened that one year?"

Pitch glared at his friend, "Not a word Patrick or I will throttle you."

Before Patrick could say anything else that would endanger his life Jack and Sam ran up to them.

The winter spirit grinned at the Dream Guardian, "Hey Sandy you here to watch Jamie get revenge on a kid from school that has been giving him trouble."

"Yeah, we managed to convince Pitch not to terrorize the kid into a comatose state with nightmares. Instead we're leaving Dennis a 'surprise'." " Sam grinned.

Patrick took note of how calm Sam was with the arrival of the new spirit. He chalked it up to the fact that of all of the Guardians, aside from Pitch and Jack, Sandman was the only one Sam had come to trust completely. Perhaps it was because the spirit had visited Sam several times during his recovery and helped the poor teen sleep when the boy was dreaming of past tortures.

The sound of a doorbell chiming filled the air.

"Hide!" Jamie's shout echoed as he took off down the driveway and raced back to the group.

Pitch smirked, with a wave of his hand a thin veil of sand rose in front of them.

Crimson eyes gleamed when Jamie rejoined them, "Is that him?" the teen's voice was full of mischief when a tall kid about thirteen came to the door.

Jamie glanced through the obsidian grains, he nodded, "That would be him."

Sam smirked, "All right guys cover your ears." The teen snapped his fingers.

A loud explosion, followed by an equally loud scream echoed as all five pumpkins erupted in a flash of light. Bits of orange and yellow flew in all direction.

Patrick shook his head when the air cleared and the damage was done, "Remind me to never answer the door again."

"When I find out who did this they are so dead!" Dennis's voice rang as he wiped the pumpkin guts off his face. The bully was very much pissed that he had been had. The whole house shook as the teen slammed the door.

Jack, who had recovered from his laughing fit, wiped a tear from his eye, "Sam on a scale one to ten that prank receives a nine."

Sam took a bow, "Thank you kind sir, just what till the next one."

"Sorry boys but there will not be a next one tonight." Pitch held up a hand when they started to protest, "Did you want to finish gathering candy or no…" he stopped when Sandman tapped him on the hand, "What?"

Images flashed rapidly above the Dream Guardians head, golden eyes narrowed into slits when Pitch deciphered what his older brother was trying to say.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!" the spirit growled at the Guardian

Sandman rolled his eyes

"Pitch?" Patrick was immediately on his guard as his friends face filled with a mixture of anger and concern.

The spirit glanced at the Leprechaun, "Nothing to be worried about Patrick. Samuel here was just letting me know that the party is ready. Would you mind taking these guys on to the Pole? I will go let mother know that Jamie and Sophie are coming with us for a few hours."

Mismatched eyes narrowed, Patrick wasn't falling for his friends lie but decided he wouldn't press the matter, "No problem Pitch, if you 'need' me for anything let me know." Patrick smiled as he took Sophie from the Guardian, "All right kids let's go." He accepted the globe from Sandy and tossed it to the ground

"Awww but Pitch! We still have to hit the other side of…" Jack started to protest stopped midsentence when fierce gold eyes turned to him

"You are to go with Patrick this instant to the Pole Jack, understood?" Pitch's tone left no room for further arguing.

The winter spirit nodded, an uneasy feeling crept over him "Sure Pitch…promise you're coming soon right?"

"Of course Jack, now go." The Nightmare King watched as the small group followed Patrick into the portal. He glanced at Darkness who still stood on the sidewalk, "What do you think you're doing?"

Silver flames flickered, "Wanting to know what the hell demons are doing in Burgess and why they attacked Chand." He grinned at Pitch's look, "What, I spent enough time in your mind to learn how to decipher what the living Litterbox says without much effort." The puppet placed his fingers to his mouth and let loose a shrill whistle.

Pitch watched as Ratri rose from the shadow of a lamp post

"I'll see you at the house." Darkness smirked as he jumped onto the canines back and sank into the shadows

Pitch turned to Sandman, "How bad is it?"

The Guardian's face filled with uncertainty, images of Chand and a sword being thrust into his abdomen flashed above him.

"Damn him, why the hell would he go face demons as a mortal." Pitch growled as he commanded his sand to form into a platform, within seconds the obsidian grains were carrying the spirit towards Jamie's.

Sandman wasn't the least bit fooled by his brother's anger, since it was just a cover for how worried he was. The Guardian flew next to his brother, he formed an image of Pitch then Jack, a faint smile coming to his face.

Pitch had to chuckle, "I suppose you are right, it must be genetic."

Within seconds the two Guardians were at the house, Pitch frowned when he heard loud arguing drifting through the closed door.

"I don't care Chand! You are a stubborn fool that won't admit when he needs someone else to help him."

"This is…my burden…to carry Akal…" Chand's voice was broken and tired

Pitch glanced at Sandman, he recognized his father's voice but the other male he had never heard before.

"I lost of friend that day Chand…" the other male's voice was tinged with sadness

"Taiyō may…have been your friend…" Chand's voice held a snarl, "But he was my brother! That is why I must shoulder this burden alone Akal."

"Damn it Chand, I don't care if you are the Spirit of Sacrifice you shouldn't have to do this by yourself!"

"Pretty heavy shit huh?"

Pitch nearly jumped out of his skin when Darkness's voice spoke beside him, he glared down at the puppet, "How long have you been there?"

Silver flames flickered in amusement, "Ratri is a lot faster than your stupid sand." Darkness glanced at Pitch, "Why didn't you use the shadows? Would have been faster…"

Pitch rolled his eyes, "I didn't feel like fighting off shadows that try to rip my soul out."

Darkness shrugged, "They never really bother me…" the puppet cocked his head a thought coming to him, _"I wonder if it is because I am Death's child…" _

"Just shut up." Pitch huffed as he knocked on the door, not wanting to bust into the house and cause more panic.

"Akal, please get that I have to keep pressure."

Pitch frowned when he heard his mother's panicked voice, he glared when a man he didn't recognize opened the door.

The spirit looked to be in his late forties, bright silver hair shined in the light of the porch, amber eyes blinked in surprise. The man sputtered slightly, "Pritchard?"

Golden eyes narrowed, how did this spirit know his human name "It's Pitch."

"I am Akal…" the man had to step aside as the Nightmare King pushed past him, "Father Ti…"

"I could careless who you are." Pitch growled slightly as he quickly walked to the living room where he could hear his fathers pained cry echoing. He could feel Sandman following behind him, he glanced back when he didn't sense Darkness, _"I guess the moron decided to hide."_ The man paused when he came to the doorway of the living room and caught sight of his father.

* * *

Cliff! Please review and let me know what you guys thought. I look forward to hearing from you guys. I want you guys to get ready to hold on, things are about to get rough for our hero's (evil laugh resounds). You have been warned. (Oh I put up a colored version of the Trick or Treating picture.) Till Next Time


	20. Trick or Treat 3

Hey guys I love all the review ;) You guys are awesome! I love hearing from you and how you are liking the story. I apologize for the late update, my internet decided to die on me T-T! It took them till now to bring it back to life. So please enjoy this much overdue chapter.

* * *

(Unknown)

A sulfurous stench permeated the air of the vast rock corridors. The air wavered with steam from the veins of fire that spidered through clay colored stone. Lining each side of the hall iron barred doors stretched for miles; the silence of the corridor was broken suddenly by the sound of heavy footsteps.

In one of the cells a young nature spirit was shuddering violently despite the choking heat of the cell. He looked to be about fifteen, his face still holding its youthful charm. His oak colored eyes widened at the sound of the footsteps, the noise telling him that one of his tormenters were on their way. Blood stained jade hair shined slightly in the torches that lined the walls of his cell as he turned his head to the iron bars, hoping against hope that whoever it was wouldn't be coming for him. Such luck was not his; the spirit's face filled with fear as a demon placed a key into the lock and opened the cell door.

"You don't look happy to see me." The demon sneered as he made his way over to the chained spirit, the creatures red brick skin glinted within the torchlight. "Now don't give me any trouble and maybe I'll tell Kazim to go easy with your training today." A cruel laugh left him as the demon unlocked the shackles holding the spirit. Leather wings rustled slightly as the creature grabbed the man by the arm and jerked him roughly to his feet

The teen didn't bother to respond his throat having become raw from the past three days he had spent screaming in agony. He shuddered in horrible anticipation of the screams that would once more be ripped from him, he knew what was coming. A yelp escaped him when the demon's claws cut into his flesh as the creature wrenched his arms behind his back and secured them together with rope.

"Sorry about that."

The demon's sarcastic tone told the spirit that he was far from it. A whimper was the only sound the boy made as he was pushed forward; he blinked rapidly in the brightness of the hall. He shuddered again as they passed another group of demons who were pulling a cart behind them, its contents covered by a thin sheet. The nature spirit could tell that whatever was in the cart was covered in blood, if the large amount of crimson staining the sheet was any indication.

"Seems Kazim got a bit overzealous in his training huh?" the demon smirked at the horrified expression that was evident on the spirit's face as the other group passed by them, "Stitcher will probably have a word or two with him about killing yet another of her test subjects."

The boy began trembling violently when he caught sight of thick iron door at the end of the hall, bones and skulls decorated the grey metal. His heart clenched, he knew full well what was beyond that door. An instant that was all he had before they reached the door. The teen acted, with a quick jerk he managed to catch the demon holding him off guard. The spirit slammed into the creature with all his might

A sickening sound of flesh being torn, followed by a scream echoed.

The spirit stared for a millisecond at the demon now thrashing trying to get himself free from the torch spike that he had been pushed into. Then the hall echoed with the sound of him running.

"Prisoner escape!" the demon screamed again, this time managing to get himself off the spike.

Oak brown eyes glanced back; he was relieved to see that the demon had fallen to one knee unable to chase after him due to the amount of blood cascading from his wound. That relief however was short lived as he watched in horror, the thick iron doors were slowly beginning to open. He turned his attention forward, not wanting to catch sight of the monster that was emerging.

A roar shook the stone, causing small pieces to shake free and clatter to the ground.

The spirit picked up his neck break pace, his heart nearly bursting with the effort to reach the entrance that would lead him out of his hell. A glimmer of hope filled his being when he caught sight of the entrance just ahead.

The crack of the air echoed behind him

A scream tore from the teen as a glass imbedded whip wrapped around his bare ankle, his body shook as he was hurled into the wall.

"Such spirit little one..."a cruel voice split the air, the stone rippled with the weight of the monsters footsteps, "I have very high hopes for you Faine."

"Plea..se." a sob escaped the teen, he curled in on himself. He buried his face in his arms to avoid looking at the monster that was now towering over him, "I just…want to go home…"

"Your home is gone little one, burned within an inferno of flames. The ground littered with the ashes of your people."

Oak eyes turned upwards at the cruel voice, tears cascaded down his face as the little bit of hope he had of returning home shattered. He whimpered at the sight of the monster leering down at him.

Dark ashen skin glinted in the torch light, massive horns curled upwards from the side of the creatures head were similar to that of gnarled twisted tree limbs. The creatures large broad chest supported four massive arms that rippled with muscle, a cruel grin showed his jagged teeth as he leaned down to the crying child.

"Come now Faine, this is your home now." His breath reeked of death and decay, he shifted the glass imbedded whip to his other hand

The teen trembled when the demon reached with one of his four massive arms and yanked him to his feet. "Please…Kazim…" a sob escaped Faine, he stumbled sideways his weakened body falling against the wall.

Yellow slit eyes gleamed, "Oh but child you tried to escape," the stone floor echoed as the demon took a step forward, his massive clawed hand reached and took the boy's face in his palm, "And you know the consequence of that…Faine."

Terror filled the boy's heart, "Please…I won't…ever….run again…I promise!" his voice broke with sobs, he twisted his bound wrists trying to get free of the tight rope.

A sadistic smile curled onto the demons face, "After I finish with you Faine," with lightning speed he grabbed the boy by his arm a loud crack followed by a pain filled scream filled the air, "you wont…" with a flick of his wrist he slammed the boy's head into the wall, chuckling as the impact knocked the teen out.

"Oh Kazim…must you always be so rough?"

The demon turned at the voice, he bowed slightly to the hooded woman that walked to him "Stitcher, I did not expect you." he waved at the unconscious spirit, "I was just taking care of a disobedient specimen. He is proving very difficult to train…"

Stitcher chuckled, "Kazim, it has only been here three days."

The demon grinned, "Usually it only takes me a day."

Stitcher nudged the teen with her foot, "2478…where again did the hunters acquire it?

"I believe the village of Kesia." The demon smirked when a grin tugged at the woman's face, "What are you thinking Stitcher?"

Stitcher reached and flipped her hood down, revealing an ancient face. "I just had an thought…2478 is very close in age to 2467…if the Guardians took it in perhaps they will take in 2478 as well." Her smile widened causing the wrinkles of her skin to deepen

Kazim nodded, "And that act of kindess will lead us to Sam." The demon sneered as he slung the boy over his shoulder

"Precisely." Stitcher cackled as she turned and walked back down the corridor.

* * *

(At Jamie's)

Pitch stood at the threshold leading into the living room, his heart clenching at the sight of the man before him.

Chand lay trembling on the living room couch. The man's shirt had been removed revealing skin that had turned almost chalk-like in appearance. His white hair, stained brown from dried blood, stuck to his sweat covered forehead. Deep ragged breaths echoed as the man struggled to take in oxygen.

"Father?" Pitch's voice was quiet as he cautiously made his way over to where his mother was kneeling over Chand placing gauze over the deep gash that was on his temple. Pitch's breath caught in his throat, the man looked even worse up close.

"Pritchard?" dim eyes opened slightly, their normal bright gold luster had faded to a dull bronze hue. Chand tried to force a smile but failed when his face twisted as a wave of pain rippled through him. He gasped for air, the pain stealing what little breath he was taking in, "Where is…Jackson…Jamie…"

"They are all safe," Pitch spoke quickly when he heard the concern in his father's voice, "I had Patrick take them all to the Pole for a few hours."

At that Chand seemed to sink into the couch, relief evident on his face "Good…I was worried…that Tithus went after…you."

Sandman flashed a few images, glancing at Rashana as he followed Pitch over to where their father lay

Rashana looked up, "Oh yes, I was able to assess the damage even with the sand. It is a good thing you got to him when you did Samuel. With the damage that has been done your father would have bled out within minutes if you had not placed the sand over the wound.

"And how much damage has been done?" Pitch asked as he watched his mother place another bandage.

Rashana sighed, "Several layers of muscle have been ripped through, but luckily the blade missed the vital organs…"

Chand smirked interrupting her, "See…I told you it was…nothing to…worry..."

"This is definitely something to 'worry' about Chand." Rashana interrupted him, "This wound will not heal till you return to the moon in a few hours."

"I know…" he startled when Pitch snarled

"Then why the hell did you fight them by yourself!" Pitch clenched his fist, his anger getting the better of him, "If you knew that you wouldn't heal you should have waited for someone to come help!"

"Says the son who ran headlong into the jaws of Death by himself." Chand chuckled slightly, his face twisting in pain at the motion

Pitch narrowed his eyes, "You think this is f#$^king funny! You could have been f#$^king killed!" golden eyes filled with anger

"Pritchard, watch your language." Rashana spoke softly as she carefully placed a cool rag onto Chand's sweat covered brow

"No I will not mother, he is an idiot!" the spirit startled when a hand was placed on his shoulder

"Look, Pritchard I know you're upset but…" Akal spoke quietly as he tried to calm the man down

Fierce golden eyes glared into silver ones, "You may want to remove your hand…before I remove it for you…"

Akal quickly lifted his hand, he smirked "He's got your temper Chand."

Dim eyes brightened slightly, "And he'd probably kick your ass too, just like I did when I first met you Akal."

"I let you win." Akal snorted

"Every time?" a smirk came to Chand's pale face

Pitch growled, irritated that his father was treating the situation with such casualness. He started to tell Chand exactly what he thought when a blast of cold air burst through the window.

"Oh gods what happened dad!"

_"Why the hell can't he just listen to me for once?"_ Pitch thought as the winter spirit jumped from the windowsill and raced across the floor to the couch where he knelt on his knees beside their father

Chand turned his head to smile at the panicking teen, "Oh nothing for you to be concerned with Jackson. I will be fine once I return to my spir…"

"Dad?" Jack asked when his father's eyes suddenly drained completely of color

The occupants of the room jumped as the air filled with Chand's scream of pain

"Chand what's wrong!" Rashana was trying to keep her husband still when he began thrash wildly, "Help me hold him still!"

Chand began to fight the hands that suddenly pressed on his ankles and shoulders, "Let me go! I have to get away from this pain!" his voice was dripping with agony. Chand's only thought was that if he could move perhaps he could escape the pain that was now cascading throughout his body.

"What the hell is happening!" Akal growled as he struggled to keep hold of the man's ankles as Chand tried to kick free.

"Chand you have to calm down!" Rashana quickly grabbed his face in her palms, forcing his dull eyes to focus on her, "Take deep breaths and tell me exactly what is happening."

Ragged breath echoed, Chand tried to force himself to breathe, "It…feels like…fire…my…body…" the man's sentence was chopped as he tried to speak through the piercing sensation that now radiated from the sand covered wound. He shuddered once, then his eyes rolled back as he lost consciousness.

"Chand!" Rashana panicked as the man went slack

Pitch glanced up from holding his father's shoulders, "Samuel remove the sand."

Sandman cocked his head; he flashed several images above him.

"I know it will start bleeding, but I fear I may know what is happening." Pitch spoke through clenched teeth; he hoped that his theory was wrong. He glanced at Rashana, "Mother you will need to apply pressure as soon as Samuel removes the sand."

"Jackson, run the bathroom and bring me a clean towel." She spoke quickly as she moved to where the sand covered wound was.

"On it." The winter spirit was on his feet in a second, leaving a few flurries of snow behind as he raced from the room. Seconds later he was back, "Here you go."

Rashana took the white towel from him; she glanced at Sandman "Ok Samuel."

The Guardian nodded, he waved his hand toward the sand.

There was no response from Chand as the grains drifted across his skin, and only a slight moan escaped him when Rashana pressed the towel to the wound. The white fabric immediately began to turn crimson as blood soaked into it. The skin around the wound had turned a yellowish blue as a bruise had begun to form, however neither the bruise nor the blood were what brought a collective gasp from the occupants of the room.

No, it was the snakelike tendrils of black that could be seen branching across pale skin that was the center of their attention.

"Damn her to hell!" Pitch cursed his golden eyes flashing as the tendrils continued to crawl across Chand's skin

Jack glanced at Pitch, "What is that?"

"Sephtis Poison." Akal's voice was full of fury, his silver eyes glaring at the black tendrils

Blue eyes glanced at the man he was just now noticing, "Ummm what is that?"

"Short version child," the man sighed, "Your father's death certificate."

"Really Akal?" Rashana glared when Jack looked at her, sheer panic on his face

"What, there is no need in sugar coating it. The only people that can remove the poison is either Death herself or her son." The spirit scoffed, "And I highly 'doubt that either of them would be open to the idea of saving Chand's life."

Blue eyes brightened "I can ask him!" Jack got to his feet, "I'm sure he'll listen to me!"

Akal narrowed his eyes, "Vengeance is here?"

"Vengeance?" the winter spirit cocked his head, "No, I was talking about Darkne…"

"What!" a roar of fury echoed from Pitch, "Darkness is the damn son of Death!"

"You didn't know…did you?" the teen cringed at Pitch's shout, he shuddered when Pitch stormed out of the room, "Dear gods I think I just signed Darkness's death warrant." Jack jumped to his feet and hurried after his brother.

* * *

Please review and let me know what you guys thought ;) I love hearing from you. Oh, check out my devientart account. My friend finished Iris, check it out the colored one for her bio. Till Next Time.


End file.
